TU DE NUEVO? NOOOO!
by GLIZ
Summary: Se encuentran en la universidad mágica y tienen que convivir, él tratará de amargarle la vida, de esto surge algo, será solo más odio o... atracción? peleas interesantes y juergas! fun!
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soy GLIZ, espero que les guste! Ahí va!

****

**TU DE NUEVO? NOOOO**

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Era el último año en Hogwarts, a decir verdad, las últimas horas de clase.

- Solo faltan 5 horas y seremos libres!!!!- le recordaba ginny a hermione

- Créeme que voy a extrañar todo esto, aunque al uniforme no.

- Dónde estará ron?

- Con harry, por ahí seguro- el nombre de harry ya no estremecía a ginny, se había dado cuenta que solo era capricho lo que sentía por él, y que ahora su corazón latía por charles diggory, primo hermano del difunto.

- Oye, nos veremos luego, ok? Debo buscar a charles

- Ve con tú galán- le dijo sonriente

Ginny bajó las escaleras y buscó entre la multitud a charles, sabía que el andaría por ahí. Exacto, ahí estaba, conversando con Cho, y también con harry, sonrió y se acercó.

- A ti te buscaba- lo abrazó por la espalda, el castaño dio media vuelta y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

- Creo que podrán hacer más si esperan unas horas- dijo harry bromeando

- Que espera dumbledore para comenzar la cena? Quiero irme a casa!

- Tranquila linda, pronto seremos libres- le dijo charles

- Oigan, nos veremos luego, escriban eh? – cho se despidió y se perdió entre la multitud

- No irás con ella? – preguntó ginny

- No, quedamos como amigos- dijo tranquilo

- Me alegro- dijo ginny

- Gin, nos veremos luego, debo arreglar unos asuntos con Sprout- se despidió charles

- Ok- ginny y harry se quedaron solos

- Él es muy afortunado- dijo con un tono un poco de envidia

- Harry…

- Lo sé, lo sé, soy un idiota y no debo hablar tonterías. Es que…pensé que podría resultar y yo…

- No te olvides de escribirme ok?- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, no lo dejó terminar, sabía que hablar más del tema solo heriría a harry.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

- Ya te dije que no! es que no entiendes?

- Pero draki! Esta universidad es de lo mejor! Está hecha para nuestro nivel y además, podremos estar juntos!!

- Y para que querría estar junto a ti?- dijo frío y fastidiado

- Ay pero pensé que nosotros…

- Esa noche estaba tomadazo y no sabía lo que hacía, no confundas las cosas- pansy lo empujó y se retiró molesta, draco solo ri

- Se las cree todas, no?

- Exacto, tenías razón en que tiene caca en el cerebro- el moreno rió ante el comentario

- Oye y…donde piensas estudiar?

- Son dos años en…- se quedó callado- hablamos luego ok?

- Si claro, ve y disfruta tus últimos momentos en Hogwarts- dijo maliciosamente y dio media vuelta

)))))))))))))

- Muévete- dijo como si lo que tuviera delante fuera excremento de hipogrifo

- Tú dándome órdenes? Creo que te equivocaste de colegio weasley

- Lárgate malfoy, no quiero malgastar mis últimas horas en hogwarts discutiendo contigo- dijo serena

- Digamos que quiero molestarte hasta los últimos segundos

- Que tienes contra mí? Digo, yo no te hecho nada, ni me he metido contigo- dijo inocentemente

- Y todavía te haces la inocente?!!

- Oh vamos, no me digas que aún recuerdas el incidente de la gomina y el accidente con la escoba?- draco se puso furioso

- Eso ya te lo hice pagar. Quiero las fotos- la acorraló contra la pared

- No sé de lo que hablas- dijo jugando

- No te hagas la tonta weasley!! Tú bien sabes que eres la culpable!!!

- Yo? No!

- Anda dámelas sino…!

- Sino que?- lo empuj

- Te humillaré toda tu vida!!

- No creo que tenga tanta mala suerte para encontrarme nuevamente contigo, así que sal de mi camino y anda molesta a pansy

- Te ordeno que me las devuelvas!!

- Si yo las tomé, son mías

- Pero si que eres terca pobretona!! – ginny le tiró una cachetada

- No vuelvas a llamarme así- le dijo tan fría como una slytherin. Draco rió ante la "caricia" ( porque ni le dolió ) y se separ

- No sé por que pierdo mi tiempo contigo, pero esta es tu última oportunidad para entregármelas, sino te juro que te arrepentirás.

- Y que me harías tú para que yo te las entregue?

- Digamos que tengo esto- sacó de su bolsillo tres fotos. En todas ginny estaba desnuda, de espaldas, en la bañera de los vestidores. Se las mostró con una sonrisa triunfante

- Maldito morboso! – quiso cogerlas pero el retiró la mano – de dónde las sacaste!!!! Entrégamelas!!!!

- Nada mal para una weasley, debo decir- la miró de arriba abajo

- Deja de mirarme! Dámelas!!- intentó quitárselas pero malfoy era ágil

- Un intercambio quizás

- Como puedo confiar en ti? – estaba desesperada

- Como puedo yo confiar en ti

- Te las entregaré si me las das

- Ok

- Pero las tengo en mi cuarto

- Ve y tráelas, pero rápido porque no me gusta esperar

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres que todas sepan que draki- imitó la voz de pansy- tiene un lindo trasero- draco enfureci

- Solo ve ya! – ginny rió satisfecha y caminó hacia su torre

)))))))))))

- Aquí están

- Envueltas en papel?

- Pensaba venderlas, hubo algunas que ofrecieron mucho, no comprendo, para verte a ti?

- Já, por ti no darían ni un centavo – humillaba al dinero muggle

- Dame las mías primero

- Mejor tú primero

- No confío en un slytherin

- Entonces olvídate de tus fotos

- Olvídate de las tuyas también- se voltearon y cruzaron los brazos, luego draco volvió a encararla

- Está bien, solo porque eres débil y podría atraparte fácilmente- ginny sonrió dentro de si. Draco extendió la mano y se las entregó. Apenas ginny las tuvo en sus manos, echó a correr

- Maldita weasley!!!! Ya verás!!!!- corrió tras de ella. Como pudo ser tan tonto??? El nunca había actuado de esa manera!! Pero sabía que esas fotos solo podían estar en posesión de corazón de bruja y no de esa tonta pobretona.

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía alcanzarla, no iba a dejar que ella le ganara

- Vuelve acá mocosa!!

- Eres el slytherin más tonto que he conocido! – volteaba de vez en cuando para burlarse

- Ya verás!!- trató pero no pudo alcanzarla, ella subió rápido a su torre y lo dejó atrás

- Creo que estás un poco pesado para alcanzarme malfoy- dijo triunfante. Por su parte, draco recobraba el aire y solo la miraba con la mirada más espeluznante que ginny pudo ver, pero no la asustó, le guiñó el ojo y se perdió detrás de un retrato

- Diablos!!!!!

))))))))))

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que ginny dejó el colegio. Todo fue tan rápido, supo lo que quería seguir desde que dejó el colegio, y que mejor lugar que…

- Standford mágico???????????????- preguntó como si eso fuese demasiado para pronunciarlo

- Si mamá, los mejores magos administradores salieron de ahí, es la mejor universidad mágica

- Si, no lo dudo, pero…es muy cara- dijo apenada

- Tengo una beca

- Una beca, pero ni siquiera me consultaste!

- Sería mejor así, tú le pedirías ayuda a mis hermanos, ya que ellos son ricos y famosos, pero yo quiero lograrlo por mi misma

- Ay mi virginia! – la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente

))))))))))))))))

Una semana después, ginny llegaba en su convertible rojo (george se lo obsequió por haber aprobado todo en hogwarts y ser la niña genio) y se quedaba con la boca abierta al ver tremenda universidad

- Guau! – se bajó del auto y se quitó los lentes de sol

- Eres nueva también? – una rubia se acerc

- Si. Virginia weasley

- Alice campbell, mucho gusto- le extendió la mano

- Es inmensa

- Si. Debemos apurarnos, pasarán lista en…10 minutos!

- Oh no, aún no he llevado mis cosas- la chica la miró confundida

- Hablas en serio? – le hizo voltear, su carro no estaba ni sus maletas- las cosas ya están en los bungaloes

- Oh lo olvidaba! – se dio un golpecito en la cabeza

- Bueno, vamos

))))))))))))))

El auditorio estaba repleto de jóvenes, muchos chicos simpáticos.

- Esto me recuerda al colegio

- A mi también! – comenzaron a reír

- Buenos días estudiantes. Bienvenidos a Standford mágico. Mi nombre es rodolphus michels. Soy el encargado principal de esta facultad y espero que su estancia sea de gran provecho. Tendrán que soportarme dos años- muchos rieron- pero seguro que yo también disfrutaré de su presencia. Ahora, los llamaré al azar para que sepan quienes son compañeros de bungalow- fue diciendo todos los nombres

- Todavía no dice nuestros nombres- dijo ginny impaciente

- Virginia weasley, Alice Campbell, blaise zabini…

- Blaise? – ginny ya comenzaba temblar. Un slytherin?

- Draco malfoy- el corazón de ginny se detuvo por un momento- miranda clifth y finalmente rodrigo cruz

- No puedo creer que ese idiota se haya metido aquí!!

- Quien?- preguntó alice

- Malfoy, ay lo odio!!!

- No te preocupes, solo estará en nuestro bungalow, no dormirá con nosotros

- Pero es que yo no lo soporto!!

- Veremos si se puede camb…

- No hay cambios- dijo serio

- Diablos!- gritó ginny

))))))))))))

- Es como una casa!- alice estaba impresionada. Estaban paradas frente a una casa inmensa, muy moderna, con plantas alrededor y una piscina detrás

- No quiero ni verlo! – ginny seguía irritada

- Hola- se acercó un chico alto y trigueño, de hermosos ojos marrones

- Tú debes ser…

- Rodrigo cruz, tu?

- Alice campbell y ella es…

- Ginny weasley- se saludaron y pasaron a la casa, todos tenían llaves

- Saben dónde están los demás?- preguntó el latino

- No

- Buenas- entró zabini seguido de malfoy y miranda

- Buenas- saludaron alice y rodrigo. Ginny ni miró a draco

- Weasley- dijo frío- me sorprende encontrarte aqu

- A mi no me place en lo más mínimo que estés aquí- draco solo sonrió fríamente y subió por las escaleras de madera con acero

- Los cuartos del segundo piso son de: alice, draco y virginia- dijo un vociferador que miranda acababa de abrir

- Supongo que los nuestros están en el primer piso- dijo miranda y caminó hacia una puerta pintada de verde oliva, con letras doradas que decían su nombre

Ginny entró a su habitación

- Maldita sea!! – golpeó la almohada de oveja que tenía en su cama. Alguien tocó la puerta.

- Pasen, está abierta

- Ustedes fueron novios no?

- NO!!!- ginny estaba escandalizada

- Ah, pues lo parecen

- Ay por favor, me ofendes, nunca estaría con esa cosa

- Pues no está nada mal

- No te lo recomiendo, es un estúpido engreído que se cree el rey del mundo

)))))))))))))))))))

- Así que la weasley está aqu

- Y no se ve nada mal

- Debes estar bromeando! Con esa cosa?

- Oh vamos, he visto como la miraste. Draco, terminamos el colegio, las cosas cambian

- Ella seguirá siendo una poca cosa

- Eres un caso perdido

)))))))))))))))))))

- Y…dejaste a alguien?

- Charles diggory –sacó la foto y se la mostr

- Vaya que es guapo!

- Si, lo extraño. Y tú?

- Terminamos, él no quería que yo viniera, pero me pareció demasiado egoísta

- Ah bueno, en eso tienes razón. Cuánto tiempo estuvieron?

- Mmm, unos 9 meses

- Oye, es bastante! No te costó terminar?

- Un poco, pero creo que ya nos habíamos aburrido

- Ah. Las clases comienzan mañana no?

- Sip. Que calor! – dijo mientras se hacía aire con la mano- nos metemos en la piscina?

- Ahora?

- Si! Mira- la llevó a la ventana- está preciosa, yo me meto!

- Ok, ya voy- dijo de mala gana

Ginny se puso su bikini rosado, sacó su toalla y sus sandalias. Se puso una faldita, también rosada, y se amarró el cabello en un moño.

))))))))))))))))))))

- Ya vienes? – ginny se asomó por la ventana y vio a alice nadando en la piscina

- Si, ya voy!

Bajó las escaleras, en ese instante draco salió de su cuarto y se le quedó mirando. Blaise lo sigui

- Nada mal- dijo blaise

- Ja, se te cae la baba por esa pelirroja, nunca pensé verte en ese estado- dijo como si fuera humillante

- Voy a meterme! – se metió al cuarto y salió rápidamente cambiado

- Con la pobretona y la rubia?

- Si, que tiene de malo?

- Yo no pienso compartir el agua con esa- se cruzó de brazos

- No seas aguado! Hace demasiado calor para aguantarme- salió por la puerta de vidrio a la piscina

))))))))))

- Tírate! – le gritó alice

- Ok, espera- se quitó la faldita y se acomodó el bikini. Luego se tiró un clavado y comenzó a bucear

- No me esperan? – alice sonrió al ver el abdomen perfecto del moreno que se disponía a lanzarse

- Oye draco, tú no te metes?- preguntó alice

- No – dijo seco

- No le hagas caso está de mal humor- le dijo blaise

- Te escuch

- Jajájajá, aunque sea broncéate no?

- Es lo que pensaba hacer- se quitó el polo y dejó descubiertos unos abdominales perfectos, pectorales bien marcados y un pequeño tatuaje de una serpiente entrelazada en una "D" en su musculoso brazo derecho. Luego se echó en una hamaca que colgaba de dos palmeras, agitó la varita y se puso sus lentes negros

- Que rico- dijo ginny mientras nadaba de espaldas. No muy lejos, blaise mostraba sus encantos.

- Y de donde eres preciosa?

- Nueva York. Tú?

- Londres

- Ah, draco y tú estudiaron con ginny no?

- Si, pero en diferentes casas

- Ellos no se llevan para nada

- El es un poco especial, pero es un buen amigo, cambiando de tema…

)))))))))

Por que de todas las universidades que hay en el mundo tenía él que estar aquí? Tan mala suerte tengo?

Aunque viéndolo bien, no estaba nada mal. NOO!! Que dices? Es una serpiente asquerosa que te hizo la vida imposible en el colegio!

Dicen que las personas cambian y maduran, pero no creo que ese haya madurado.

Así que la pobretona se cree la gran cosa con ese bikini minúsculo- en esos instantes, ginny salió de la piscina con el agua chorreándole por todo el cuerpo. Draco no alcanzaba a verla bien, así que se inclinó un poco, luego más, quiso desviar la mirada pero la hamaca se volteó y cayó al suelo

- Jajajajajaja, se te iban los ojos draco! – le gritó zabini. Draco recuperó la postura y, un poco avergonzado, bueno, bien avergonzado, se reincorporó a la hamaca. Ginny no hizo caso y se echó en una colchoneta para tomar sol

))))))))))))))))

- A que hora está la cena?- preguntó miranda, de cabellos largos y rizados, castaños.

- Supuestamente, en dos minutos, la comida aparecerá en la mesa- dijo alice quien también comenzaba a aburrirse

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… no pasó nada! – protestó blaise. En eso, un pergamino apareci en el centro de la mesa

- Es comestible? – preguntó rodrigo

- No, es una nota- ginny la abrió y la ley

_Creyeron que todo sería fácil? No, no, no. como grupo que son, deberán cocinar juntos, recuerden que en la administración se trabaja en equipo, suerte, los ingredientes están en la cocina. _

- Que? Yo no pagué para que me hagan cocinar!!!

- Si quieres comer, tendrás que hacerlo malfoy

- Tú cállate weasley, seguro estás acostumbrada a limpiar pisos y esas cosas, pero yo no pienso rebajarme a cocinar- se cruzó de brazos y se retiró de la mesa, luego, encendió la chimenea y se sentó en el mueble

- Genial- dijo alice - no pueden dejar de pelear?

- Ella es una…!

- El es un…!

- Ya basta!!!! – gritó miranda- miren, tenemos que cocinar si queremos sobrevivir

- Yo pediré comida- dijo draco

- No está permitido, no leíste el letrero? – le señaló rodrigo

- Si tenemos los ingredientes y la receta, será más fácil- dijo blaise sosteniendo una lechuga y un pergamino pequeño

- Háganlo ustedes si quieren – dijo draco altivo – yo no tengo hambre- se acomodó en el mueble y comenzó a leer una revista

- Bueno, dejemos que el niño rico coma revistas, ni pienses que te vamos a invitar

- Tampoco le pediría a una weasley, se nota que haz pasado hambre y estás desesperada

- Ya cállense!!- gritó alice - vamos a cocinar

Blaise se iba a encargar de la ensalada, alice de la carne, rodrigo de la entrada, miranda del espagueti y ginny del postre

- No puedo cortarlo, es como si se corriera de mí! – dijo blaise, con asco

- Debes cogerlo firme- le enseñó alice - y cortarlo así- cortó una tajada

- Tal vez si lo hacemos juntos terminemos más rápido- dijo con una sonrisa seductora

- No seas tan vivo blaise! Puedes hacerlo solo

- Pásame el harina por favor- le pidió ginny a rodrigo

- Ten- se la pasó. Ginny estaba sentada sobre la mesa de centro, cortando delicadamente las pecanas. Draco los observaba de reojo, los veía divertidos haciendo bromas

- No veo que hay de divertido en eso, hubiera traído a flop ( su elfo doméstico )- observó por un momento a ginny, con harina en las mejillas. Ginny desvió la mirada hacia él y dejó de reír, le dirigió una mirada indiferente y volvió a su labor.

)))))))))))))))))

- Mmmm, la ensalada está divina – dijo ginny

- Los espaguetis no están nada mal- dijo alice

- Que le echaste a la carne alice ?

- Un aderezo especial- disfrutaron de la comida mientras que draco se hacía el indiferente y leía un artículo que le había llamado la atención. De la sección: cartas, de the magic feather:

_Querido bob, tengo un problema muy grande. Hace poco me encontré con una vieja conocida del trabajo, nosotros nos llevábamos muy mal, pero ahora creo que me estoy enamorando de ella, mi orgullo no me permite decirle lo que siento, pues, fue mi rival por algunos años y competíamos en el trabajo y decirle que la quiero sería como aceptar que ella ganó. Que debo hacer?_

_Rocco _

_Querido Rocco, entiendo tu problema, sé que el orgullo es importante pero a veces, nos estropea los planes. _

_Si es que tú realmente estás enamorado de ella, debes decirle lo que sientes, sino te arrepentirás luego. A veces es bueno pensar con el corazón._

_Suerte_

_Bob _

- Pero es que este está chiflado!!!! El orgullo es lo más importante! – dijo en voz alta. Los demás voltearon y rieron un poco

- Que lees?- preguntó blaise

- Nada- escondió la revista

))))))))))))

Se hizo tarde y todos fueron a dormir, querían descansar para el siguiente día. Ginny solía tomar agua en las noches, y esa noche no sería la excepción. Se puso sus pantuflas rosadas de conejitos y bajó tratando de no hacer ruido

- Que sed- dijo mientras bostezaba. Caminó a través de la sala y se sorprendió al encontrar la cocina prendida y alguien rebuscando en la refrigeradora- A ver, quien es el glotón o la glotona que come en la noche? –preguntó divertida, la persona paró de rebuscar y se irguió.

- Weasley- dijo un poco sorprendido- que haces aquí?

- Tengo sed malfoy- respondió seca- y tú? Comiendo nuestras sobras? Tan bajo caes?

- Cierra la boca- le dijo amenazador- yo no comería nada que tu hayas tocado

- A si? Y que es lo que tienes en la mano? Un pedazo de la torta que YO preparé? No creí que se desperdiciaría en ti- malfoy se puso nervioso y escondió el pastel

- Tenía hambre y no sabía lo que hacía- dijo tratando de salvar la situación

- Come nomás, no tienes por que darme explicaciones- dijo indiferente, se dirigió a la refrigeradora, draco se hizo a un lado, ginny tomó una botella de agua mineral, la abrió y comenzó a beberla

- No quiero que nadie se entere que estoy comiendo lo que ustedes dejaron- dijo en tono amenazante

- No te preocupes malfoy, tú no eres mi tema favorito de conversación- dejó la botella, se secó la boca con una servilleta y subió a su cuarto

- Tu tampoco eres el…!- muy tarde ginny ya entraba a su cuarto- diablos, que se cree esta?- tomó un pedazo de la torta y lo comió. Su cara seguía molesta, pero cambió inmediatamente al sentir el sabor del chocolate- mmm! – se fijó de que no hubiera nadie más y siguió comiendo.

))))))))))))

- Buenos días señoritas! – saludó blaise a las chicas. Ellas le devolvieron la sonrisa y se dirigieron a la universidad

- Por que las saludas tan alegre?

- Porque este es un día hermoso como ellas tres, no crees?

- Bah! – no le hizo caso y siguió su camino

- Sigue renegón este tipo nunca cambia- rodrigo se acerc

- Apurémonos si queremos conocer a las chicas de los otros bungalow

- Si, vayamos- dijo blaise

)))))))))))))

Las clases comenzaron, fueron un poco interesantes, la universidad no es siempre divertida, pero para algunos, comenzaría a serlo.

- Cuenten conmigo- dijo draco

- Yo estoy con ustedes- declaró blaise

- Aquí me tienen- dijo rodrigo

- Genial, entonces ya tenemos el equipo completo- les dijo un chico alto y fuerte- vengan a recoger sus cosas más tarde

- Habías jugado quidditch antes?

- Si, en la escuela- dijo el latino

- En que puesto?

- Golpeador- le respondió a malfoy

- Yo seré el buscador- dijo altivo

- Y he aquí el cazador- dijo blaise orgulloso

)))))))))))

- Animadora? Que es eso?

- Ay hija, no me digas que no sabes? Bueno, aquí en Norteamérica, se acostumbra que haya chicas que alienten y hagan barra a los chicos que practican quidditch y es muy divertido! – le dijo una chica delgada llamada marie- y ustedes dos se ven divinas para esta labor!

- Anímate ginny- le dijo alice

- Mmm, está bien

- Genial! Mi nombre es marie. Vengan más tarde a este salón a recoger sus vestuarios y demás cosas

- Ok- dijeron y se retiraron

- Oye alice , iré a la biblioteca un rato, quiero sacar un libro para leer, vienes?

- Te alcanzo luego, voy a ir a preguntarle algo a Fox ( un profesor)

- Ok – ginny dobló la esquina y se dirigió a la biblioteca, una señora de lentes la saludó en la entrada y le preguntó que libro buscaba

- Aventura por favor

- En el quinto bloque a la derecha

- Gracias, muy amable- se dirigió al lugar donde la mandaron y comenzó a buscar- mmm, no, mmm, no, aventuras de una bruja en Dinamarca? De cómo una bruja sale del mundo mágico y no sabe como volver, conocerá a un muggle…parece bueno- tomó el libro y salió leyendo un poco, con la cabeza gacha. Chocó con alguien y el libro se cay

- Oh disculpa – el chico recogió el libro y se lo entreg

- No hay problema. Ginny weasley- le extendió la mano. El chico se la bes

- Gérard lenormand a tus órdenes

- Eres francés?

- Qui, quiero decir, si- le sonrió. El chico era de talla mediana, pelo marrón claro y hermoso ojos esmeralda – en que facultad estás?

- Administrativa

- Yo también, bungalow?

- Creo que es 416 y el tuyo?

- 418, estamos cerca- le sonri

- Nos veremos luego- le dijo ginny

- Tenlo por seguro- cada uno se fue por su camino

)))))))))))))))

Pasó la tarde sin mucho movimiento, solo les habían dejado unas lecturas y nada más.

- Muy bien, aquí tienes- finalmente le entregó a ginny una falda minúscula de color blanco y un top de color negro con rayas verticales amarillas mostaza que decía " Go tigers go!" . unos pompones de tiritas amarillas con negras y unas zapatillas negras muy bonitas

- tigers?

- Si, es nuestra mascota de facultad- respondió marie

- Me gustan los uniformes- dijo alice

- Deben venir todos los días a esta hora a entrenar. Mañana comienzan los entrenamientos, al igual que para el equipo

- Ya formaron el equipo?

- Si, nic los formó hoy, mañana lo conocerán, hasta mañana! – se despidió de las chicas y se retir

)))))))))))))))

- Estos son los uniformes- les entregó el uniforme de quidditch, el pantalón era de color beige y el polo era negro con 3 rayas amarillo mostaza. Los zapatos eran negros. Les dio sus escobas "fly new generation" que eran de acero inoxidable y la paja de las escobas era negra con dos rayas amarillas y en una parte del palo había una garrita dibujada

- Nada mal- dijo draco, sosteniendo la escoba

- Cuando empezamos los entrenamientos?

- Tres veces por semana, comenzando mañana- dijo- mi nombre es nic. Ah! Aquí tienen sus casacas de equipo.- les entregó a cada uno una casaca negra con el nombre de cada uno en la espalda en letras amarillo mostaza. ( habían invertido los colores del tigre, que serían al revés, o sea, casaca amarilla con letras negras, pero mejor quedaba de otra manera) y en la parte izquierda delantera había una garra bordaba, del mismo color de las letras- úsenla todos los días. Los elfos domésticos se encargan de lavarlas mientras ustedes duermen

- Genial – dijo rodrigo

- Entonces nos vemos mañana, a la misma hora. Sin faltas- dijo serio, luego se despidi

))))))))))))

- En una hora terminan las clases, vamos a comer algo por ahí? Yo te llevo

- Ok- le respondió alice

- Ven tu también miranda- la chica de largo cabello marrón las siguió.

- Okis- se dirigieron al salón de clases donde michels les daba clases

- Hoy les dejaré un trabajo. Pero primero les preguntaré que les pareció la cena? Ojalá la hayan disfrutado, será lo mismo durante este ciclo

- Genial- dijo draco molesto

- Quiero que aprendan a trabajar en equipo. Una empresa es un equipo, donde cada uno cumple su labor y cada labor es fundamental, aunque sea un limpia pisos

- Este esta loco? – dijo draco, burlándose

- Todos cumplen una labor fundamental que guiará a la empresa al éxito, y debemos convivir con cada uno de ellos. No crean que el gerente o el encargado son lo más importante. Si el personal no se siente satisfecho y no se trabaja en equipo, la empresa terminará por derrumbarse. Es igual que una torre construida con madera. Si cada pieza no está bien puesta y bien terminada, la torre terminará por derrumbarse, y si no es de buena madera. La torre será roída por las termitas.

Siguió con su interesante clase y les dejó como trabajo leer " nociones de la administración"

)))))))))))))

- Vamos ya? – ginny sacó las llaves y se dirigió a su auto. Vio estacionado al lado a un Ferrari negro

- De quien es ese carro?

- Es mío weasley- dijo draco, quien venía en compañía de una chica alta y de cabello corto- vamos donde tu quieras Francesca- le dijo a la chica, mientras le abría la puerta, subía al carro y partía a 100 por hora

- Que idiota- dijo ginny

- Bueno, vayamos de compras- dijo alice

- Ok- dijo miranda. Ginny subió al auto y manejó hacia la salida

))))))))))))))

- Guao! Que cansado- las chicas se tiraron en el sofá grande con por lo menos, tres bolsas inmensas cada una

- No sabía que podía haber tantas tiendas! – dijo ginny

- Oh, son las 12! Yo ya me voy a dormir- dijo miranda- hasta mañana

- Y yo también- dijo alice - ginny, no subes?

- Si, en un rato. Voy a tomar agua- alice subió y como tenía sueño profundo, se durmió al toque.

Ginny tomó agua nuevamente y alguien baj

- Tú de nuevo, malfoy?

- Weasley, me esperabas?

- Si claro- dijo sarcástica. Draco rió y se acercó a la alacena, sacó una botella de vino y dos copas, a discreción

- Así que malfoy tenía un pasatiempo oscuro?

- No te interesa, poca cosa

- Muérete serpiente asquerosa- pasó por su lado, molesta

)))))))))))))

Unos ruidos la despertaron, como gemidos. Trató de no prestarles atención pero eran muy fuertes. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y creyó que ya no los escuchaba, pero la pared contigua comenzó a sonar

- Que diablos?! Maldito malfoy! Deja de hacer bulla! – le gritó. Los ruidos seguían- no ves que queremos dormir?! Rayos! – se levantó y golpeó la pared- deja de hacer bulla!!- El ruido no paraba- que estará haciendo este tonto? – apoyó el oído contra la pared y escuch

- _Oh draco! Si, si, si!!!!!!- gemía como un animal- Oh si!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la cama se estremecía tanto que seguro golpeaba la pared. _

- Ay que asco! El idiota está haciendo sus cochinadas en el cuarto! – dijo horrorizada. No quería provocar un escándalo, pero hacían demasiada bulla. Tuvo una idea, pero justo, el ruido par

- _nena, que tal?_

- _Eres un tigre!_

- _Quieres más? – ginny oraba para que no aceptara_

- _Debo irme bombón, nos veremos mañana- se escuchó la puerta abrirse y alguien salir bajando las escaleras, luego cerraron la puerta_

- _Si claro nena, nos veremos mañana- dijo sarcástico- cual era tu nombre? Jajaja _

_- _ Es un desgraciado jugador!- se metió a su cama, molesta

)))))))))))))

Se levantó temprano, quería correr. Milagrosamente hacía frío. Se puso un buzo blanco y un top blanco, se amarró el cabello en una cola alta. Hizo calentamiento y abrió la puerta.

Después de anoche, se sentía un poco cansado, pero quería correr, así que se puso un buzo negro y un polo blanco. Abrió la puerta y vio a lo lejos a una pelirroja en top corriendo.

- Así que la weasley corre en las mañanas, mmm, veamos si puede contra mí – comenzó a trotar hacia ella, la alcanzó, le sonrió malévolamente y la pas

- Así que este tonto cree que puede conmigo?- lo alcanzó, le dijo adiosito con la mano y lo pas

- Ya verás pobretona – dijo para sí y logro pasarla rápidamente

- Quieres carrera eh? – le gritó ella. Aceleró el paso e hizo lo mismo, lo pas

- Veremos como pierdes! – ginny comenzó a reír y al mismo tiempo comenzó la carrera. Ginny tomaba la delantera pero draco la alcanzó y estaban empates

- Una ida y vuelta hasta la heladería! – draco asintió y se concentró en ganarle. Llegaron parejos a la heladería y corrieron de vuelta. Comenzaban a cansarse. Seguían parejos, por un momento draco pasó a ginny y viceversa, pero siempre lograban alcanzarse. Estaban por llegar, tenían que subir las escaleras y el que tocaba primero la puerta sería el ganador. La tocaron al mismo tiempo

- Gané!

- No, yo gané! – dijo draco altivo

- Fue un empate- dijo alice quien abría la puerta y se retiraba

- Empate? Debe estar loca! Yo gan

- Si fue un empate malfoy, haz mejorado, estuviste practicando?

- Deja de hablar tonterías weasley, nadie me gana

- Ah si? Se ve que no recuerdas hogwarts, estabas tan cansadito que no pudiste alcanzarme

- Ahora que me lo recuerdas, tú tienes algo que me pertenece- estaban frente a frente. Ginny no le tenía miedo, draco trataba de intimidarla con sus poses

- Si lo que tratas de hacer es intimidarme, no funciona- draco se paró derecho y le pregunt

- Donde están las fotos. te exijo que me las devuelvas

- Tú de verdad no tienes materia en el cerebro, no? – draco se puso furioso

- Eres una atrevida, igualada!

- Crees que yo guardaría esas fotos? Agh! Para que quiero ver desnudo a alguien como tú? – dijo como si el fuera una escoria del otro mundo. Draco se quedó sin responder

- Bien que te gusta – dijo arrogante

- Por favor!! Tampoco estoy mal de la cabeza. – se cruzó de brazos y tocó la puerta

- Que hiciste con ellas? – preguntó interesado

- Como pensé que no tendría que volver a verte nuevamente, las bot

- Perfecto weasley, por fin haces algo coherente – dijo indiferente

- Digamos que coherencia no es tu mayor virtud – dijo. De pronto la puerta se abrió y todos salieron

- Que hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó draco

- Interrumpimos algo muy importante entre ustedes? – preguntó alice

- No!- dijo ginny mirándola con cara de pocos amigos- de hecho, yo ya iba a entrar

- Alto ahí – la detuvo rodrigo – queremos que nos aclaren que pasa entre ustedes

- No es porque seamos chismosos, pero escuchamos sonidos raros ayer – dijo blaise mirando a draco

- Y ahora los encontramos corriendo juntos – dijo alice

- Ustedes son novios, no? – preguntó miranda

- NOOOO!- dijo ginny

- En la vida estaría con esta!

- Ni borracha me metería con eso!

- Y esos ruiditos? – preguntó blaise- sonaban a hombre y mujer haciendo travesuras – draco casi lo fulmina con la mirada

- Agh! Creen que yo…con este???! Pues les aclaro que vuestro querido amigo trajo a una chica a la casa y no me dejó dormir por el ruido que hacía!!!!! – dijo furiosa. Draco solo sonrió de satisfacción

- Draco no dice nada, como estamos seguros?

- Ay mira muévete blaise que quiero entrar- lo quiso mover pero blaise volvió a sacarla afuera y la empujó levemente hacia draco. Alice hizo lo mismo con draco y hubo un pequeño rose de labios, draco sujetó sorprendido a ginny por los hombros como para detenerla, pero ginny no pudo sostenerse bien y ocurrió el rose. Se quedaron en shock por unos dos segundos y luego ginny lo empuj

- Idiota! – le gritó a draco

- Idiota yo? Si tú te me lanzaste!!! Bien que quieres conmigo!!!

- Agh!!! - ginny subió las escaleras y se metió a su cuarto cerrando fuerte la puerta tras s

- Jajajajajajajaja – reían todos de la broma que les habían jugado. Draco los miró con cara de pocos amigos y subió a su cuarto

- Están dementes- les dijo

- Uy draqui se molestó!!! – dijo blaise- Jajajajajajaja.

Ginny se daba una ducha de agua caliente y se lavaba bien la boca para no recordar que casi besa a una serpiente.

- AGH! – comenzó a sobársela frenéticamente

Draco también se bañaba y trataba de no recordar lo cerca que estuvo de ginny, le daba asco de tan solo pensarlo. Siguió lavándose el cabello.

- Oigan, bajen a tomar desayuno! – los llamó alice. Draco y ginny salieron al mismo tiempo de sus cuartos y no se dirigieron palabra

- Tan rápido lo prepararon?

- Sorpresa! Ahora los alimentos ya aparecen en nuestras mesas! – dijo alice

- Genial, por fin algo bueno en esta casa- dijo draco sentándose y comenzando a comer

- Me cae chinche este tipo – le dijo a blaise

- Tranquila alice, en el fondo

- Es un buen amigo, si, claro – dijo sarcástica. Se sentaron todos a comer

- Ya terminé, permiso- se excusó ginny y subió a cambiarse. Luego bajó con unos jeans a la cadera y un polo pequeño de color rosado. Llevaba su mochilla, pero no libros

- Hoy no tenemos clases en la mañana, no?

- Si, por?

- Vienen o se quedan a descansar?- les preguntó a las chicas

- Nos vamos a meter en la piscina

- Ok, nos vemos luego- sali

Llegó a una tienda de mascotas muggles, se sentía sola y pensó que no caería mal tener una mascota. Entr

- Buenos días- le dijo al señor que atendía – quisiera ver cachorros

- Sígame señorita – la llevó por una puerta hacia un criadero con un montón de cachorritos ladrando

- Ay que lindos! – dijo y fue acariciando uno por uno para ver cual le gustaba más. – que raza es este? – preguntó sosteniendo a un cachorrito de color dorado, muy gordito

- Oh, es un golden retriever de mes y medio

- Crecen muy grandes?

- Bueno si, pero son muy buenos acompañantes, les gusta nadar y simpatizan rápido con la gente

- Genial, me lo llevo.

Compró un montón de alimento para cachorros, una camita especial y una jaula para transportarlo. El perrito movía la cola mientras ginny cantaba una canción mientras manejaba de vuelta y su pelo suelto se revolvía con el viento.

- Hola a todos- saludó entrando cargando todas las cosas. Draco estaba sentado leyendo su revista favorita y blaise escribiendo mails a su club de fans, rodrigo se disponía a entrar a la piscina

- Te ayudo gin?

- Si, por favor- le dio el alimento y la camita

- Esto es para un perro? – dijo sorprendido

- Si, me compré un cachorro- dijo alegre

- Genial- dijo rodrigo

- En serio ginny? – preguntó blaise parándose

- Sip. Voy a traerlo- salió de la casa y trajo la jaula, la abrió y salió el pequeño perro jugando y moviendo la cola

- Que bonito- dijo blaise acariciándolo- es muggle no?

- Si, no sé como llamarlo

- Un perro muggle? – se paró draco – ja, parece una bola de pelos- comenzó a reír y a mirarlo como si fuera algo decrépito. El perrito apenas vio a draco, corrió hacia él y se le trepó moviendo la colita y ladrando

- Que le pasa a esta cosa? – dijo tratando de safarse

- Parece que le simpatizas- dijo blaise riendo – tal vez cree que eres su mami! – se comenzaron a matar de la risa

- Sácamelo de encima weasley, si no lo pateo – ginny sabía que no bromeaba y lo carg

- Pensará que eres un enorme trapo con que jugar. – draco no le respondió y volvió a su lectura. Ginny llevó al perrito a su cuarto

)))))))))))))))

- Que nombre te pongo? – el perrito le lamía la mano – mmm, ya sé, apolo!

))))))))))))))

- Yami! Soufflé de fresa- los ojos de blaise brillaron como niño al ver aquel postre. Al otro lado, ginny ponía un plato pequeño en el suelo y apolo corría hacia ella, jugando con sus tenis

- Ahora comerás como buen perrito- le acarició la cabecita y se sentó en la mesa. Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en dejar solo dos sitios juntos

- Gracias eh- dijo un poco molesta

- Que pasa? – preguntaron inocentes

- Olvídenlo- draco bajó de su cuarto y paró en seco al ver el único lugar libre

- Alguien de ustedes puede moverse de sitio? –preguntó casi ordenándolo

- No – dijeron en coro. Draco se sentó de mala gana y comenzó a comer. Apolo escuchó la voz de draco y dejó su plato para comenzar a jugar con sus piernas

- Pero que diablos…!

- Estás seguro que es macho? – preguntó alice – porque creo que piensa que draco es de su especie! – blaise aguantó la risa pero rodrigo se atoró al reír

- Muy gracioso campbell – dijo mirándola con odio

- No entiendo por que le simpatizas – dijo ginny confundida, observando como apolo se desesperaba para que draco lo cargara

- Tal vez solo quiere que le des cariño – dijo blaise

- Que yo lo acaricie? – preguntó con asco – no gracias – siguió comiendo. El perrito pareció aburrirse y volvió al lugar donde estaba su plato

- Lo pusiste triste, tonto – dijo ginny parándose de la mesa

- Yo no le hablé – dijo indiferente. Las chicas lo miraron feo – es solo un perro! - reclam

- Eres un caso perdido – le dijo alice

- Bueno, ya terminé – se levantó blaise – permiso. Todos se levantaron dejando a draco solo

- Mejor así que mal acompañado – dijo en voz alta para que escucharan. Siguió comiendo lentamente, no tenía ganas.

Todos habían salido a clases, el recién terminaba. Miró de reojo al perrito que estaba echadito y lo observaba con expresión perdida.

- Hey, que miras eh? – le preguntó al perro. Este solo movió la cola – y por que mueves tu estúpida cola? –preguntó aún aburrido. El perrito levantó la cabeza y le ladró moviendo la cola. Draco sonrió al ver esto, al parecer, al perrito le agradaba. – así que te agrado – dijo divertido y se levantó. El perrito se echó de espaldas, aún moviendo la cola

- Quieres que te acaricie, eh? – comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga mientras reía – que te da de comer la inepta de tu dueña? Yuk! Eso parece estiércol de hipogrifo- dijo con asco mientras observaba la comida de apolo.

- Es comida de cachorros – dijo divertida. Parada en la entrada de la cocina, mientras lo observaba un poco sorprendida – y no soy ninguna inepta – aclar

- Que haces ahí? No te habías ido? – preguntó un poco nervioso

- Me olvidé de un libro

- Si claro, seguro querías verme no? claro, quien se resiste – dijo altivo y soberbio

- No – dijo seca – vine por mi libro y para asegurarme de que no patearas a mi perro- dijo vil- pero al parecer, te gustó – dijo divertida

- No hables tonterías weasley – apolo le lamía la mano y draco se dejaba

- Que linda escena, quien podía imaginarlo, draco malfoy ablandado por un lindo perrito – dio media vuelta y se fue. Draco no dijo nada, solo se separó del perro, le dio un leve golpecillo en la cabeza y se dirigió a clases.

)))))))))))))))

- Supongo que todos cumplieron con su lectura, así que ahora haré algunas preguntas. – comenzó a preguntar, al parecer, casi nadie había leído, solo una pelirroja, un rubio platinado y un francés respondían

- Pero es que esto no puede ser posible! – dijo un poco molesto – nadie ha leído excepto por estos tres alumnos! – señaló a los chicos – ya salieron del colegio señores, aquí nadie se va a preocupar de que ustedes aprendan .Es hora de que se vuelvan responsables. Hasta pasado mañana – miró su reloj y se retiró de la clase

))))))))))))))))

- Oye, debemos cambiarnos para ir a los entrenamientos alice…alice? Que miras??

- Está como quiere – dijo embobada observando a gérard, rodeado de tres chicas

- Ah, gérard- dijo sin mucha importancia

- Lo conoces? – sus ojos brillaron

- Si- dijo con el mismo tono indiferente

- Debes presentármelo!!!!! Ay no! ahí viene – se puso colorada y trató de mirar hacia otro lado. Ginny rebuscaba entre su mochila para ver si había traído las zapatillas

- Hola- dijo coqueto

- Ah, hola – respondió un poco sorprendida

- Mucho gusto, yo soy gérard, tu eres…- alice lo miró y sonrió tímidamente

- Alice – dijo

- Ginny, estás ocupada? – le preguntó mientras la observaba buscando sus zapatillas

- Ah? Si, es que debemos ir a los entrenamientos para animadoras y no sé si he traído mis zapatillas

- Debo estar interrumpiéndote – dijo un poco apenado

- Oh no, mira aquí están – las sacó y se las mostr

- Supongo que podremos vernos después de los entrenamientos – dijo casi como un hecho

- Claro – dijo normalmente

- Entonces hasta luego a las dos – les sonrió y se fue

- Hasta…luego – dijo alice con un suspiro – oye ginny, parece interesado en ti – dijo curiosa

- No, solo somos amigos, además, recién lo conozco

- Y tienes enamorado – esto estremeció a ginny, había olvidado por completo a charles! Ni lo extrañaba, se sentía un poco extraña, ya no lo quería como antes.

- Ah si, eso- dijo disimulando su molestia- vamos!!! – jaló a la rubia hacia el salón de entrenamientos, que era un coliseo de basketball

- Hola chicas!! – saludó marie

- Hola – dijeron en coro

- Pero si no están cambiadas, a los vestidores!!! – las mandó a los vestidores. A la derecha estaban los cuartos para cambiarse y a la izquierda, las duchas. Ginny se dirigió a lo que parecía el su cambiador, pues tenía escrito: ginny weasley. En la parte superior. Entró, se cambió. Abrió una puerta de metal que estaba pegada en la pared y encontró más de 10 uniformes y zapatillas, incluyendo varios pompones. Dejó su ropa ahí y sali

- La única regla de los vestidores es que solo ustedes y los chicos del equipo pueden entrar – las chicas sonrieron. Eran unas 8 – a ver, saben aspa de molino?

- Si, yo sé- dijo una de cabello marrón

- Miranda? – preguntó ginny sorprendida

- Ustedes también? – dijo igual de sorprendida

- Genial- dijo marie- ahora todas hagan una cola y quiero ver sus mejores aspas de molino! – eso hicieron

)))))))))))))))

- A los vestidores- dijo nic. Todos se cambiaron y volvieron con sus escobas – muy bien, indicaré los puestos: draco, buscador. golpeadores: rodrigo y alex, cazadores: blaise, oliver y Thomas, finalmente, yo soy el guardián y capitán del equipo. Ahora, todos arriba!!! – gritó con autoridad, todos hicieron lo que les pidieron y comenzó el arduo entrenamiento.

)))))))))))

- Parece que todo saldrá bien – dijo marie, con una toalla en el cuello

- Cuando es el primer partido?

- En dos semanas, contra la universidad de colorado, facultad administrativa, claro

- Y cuando conocemos a los chicos del equipo? – preguntó una inquieta rubia, de pelo ondulado y vivaces ojos celestes

- En cinco minutos querida- respondi

))))))))))

- Bien, muy bien. Solo falta mejorar esa mano malfoy

- De que hablas?

- Un poco más de rapidez- draco se rió ante el comentario- hablo en serio- dijo serio- bueno, ahora. A conocer a las chicas! – todos sonrieron y lo siguieron.

))))))))))))))

Estaban sentadas y aburridas, ginny jugaba con un mechón de su pelo y alice jugueteaba con los pompones

- Saben, ya me estoy aburriendo- dijo ginny parándose

- Ay pero ginny querida, los chicos entrenan muy duro, deben estar por llegar, siéntate- la sent

- Hey marie! – nic se acercaba y la saludaba con un beso cerca al labio, marie sonreía coquetamente y traía al chico musculoso

- El es nic- las chicas lo saludaron- capitán del equipo

- Y aquí vienen los demás- vino todo el equipo, caminaban creyéndose los reyes del mundo, especialmente draco, aunque siempre caminaba as

- Weasley? Tú? – la miró de pies a cabeza. La falda era pequeñísima, el polo igual, ginny estaba parada con los brazos cruzados

- Debía imaginarlo- dijo con desdén. Todos comenzaron a conversar animadamente. Miranda trataba de conversar con el rubio platinado, quien también conversaba con marie, rodrigo era asediado por dos gemelas que habían en el equipo: luna y leila. Blaise conversaba con alice y con Tiffany. Nic se acercó a ginny

- Hey, tu eres…

- Ginny- dijo

- Linda falda- la miró de pies a cabeza con cara de idiota

- Linda casaca- dijo sin importancia

- Va a ver una fiesta en nuestro bungalow, el 418 – ( el de gérard! Pensó ginny) – este sábado, espero verte ahí, todos irán

- Genial- dijo sonriéndole. Siguieron todas las conversaciones, se hacía tarde y tenían clase. Se fueron yendo uno por uno

)))))))))))))

- Ese es mi sitio- decía un rubio platinado

- No veo tu nombre- respondía seco

- Mira franchute, mejor muévete- lo jaló de la camisa

- Señor malfoy, siéntese en otra parte! – le ordenó una profesora alta, que llevaba puesta una minifalda roja y estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Era muy simpática

- Si, claro- le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta, la profesora era joven. Volteó a ver al francés con odio, este hizo lo mismo .

Comenzó la clase de historia, cada vez que la señorita Sprout ( sobrina de la profesora de hogwarts ) se paraba, se escuchaban silbidos.

- Tiene algo en la boca señor malfoy? – preguntó molesta

- No- dijo haciéndose el inocente

- Ay pero que idiota, hasta con la profesora quiere- dijo ginny, mirándolo con desagrado

- No podemos negar que no está del todo mal- dijo rodrigo

- Tu también?! – lo miró con las misma cara y siguió tomando sus anotaciones

))))))))))))))))))))))))

Las clases habían terminado tarde, a las 10 de la noche. Todos regresaban cansados, era martes.

- No me vas a negar que no estaba buena? – le dijo a blaise

- Uffff! – dijo blaise- cuantos años tiene?

- Creo que 25

- Como lo sabes? – agregó rodrigo

- Vi su ficha en la oficina principal, mi tío es el encargado- dijo altivo

- Cuando nos toca clase con ella eh?

- Los martes y jueves- dijo draco viendo su horario- pero pienso verla mañana

- Mañana?

- Claro, verán como cae- les dijo

- Ja- dijo blaise burlón

- Apostamos? – retó draco

- Mmm, 100 galeones a que no

- Tan poco? Bueno, acepto, me debes 100 galeones – se arremangó el suéter.

- Tengo ganas de nadar- dijo alice mirando la piscina, que estaba iluminada y se veía de un color turquesa – ginny, vienes?

- Un rato, termino de revisar mi mail y voy contigo- leyó: mensaje de charles diggory, lo abrió.

_Querida ginny, hace varios meses que no recibo noticias tuyas, no quiero que suene como un reproche, yo tampoco te he escrito, pero ya que estás lejos, lo mejor sería que quedemos como buenos amigos, no crees?_

_Con cariño. _

_Charles _

- Ah?- le sorprendió no sentirse mal, de hecho, se sentía aliviada, comenzó a escribirle

_Querido charles, creo que es lo mejor_

_Con cariño,_

_Ginny _

- Bien. Ya voy alice!! – corrió hacia su cuarto para cambiarse

- Se van a meter? – preguntó blaise- está haciendo frío!

- Es temperada- dijo ginny bajando velozmente, sin faldita, solo con un bikini negro y el cabello suelto. Draco volteó para burlarse pero se quedó callado al ver la figura de la chica, no estaba nada mal, pero igual, seguía siendo una weasley. Siguió leyendo

- Me dieron ganas de entrar- dijo blaise tirando la revista al ver a alice tirándose un clavado, con un bikini a rayas rosadas con algunos tonos anaranjados, muy bonita. El bikini de ginny tenía bordados de algunas flores, muy atractivo.

Blaise bajó con una bermuda negra estampada con flores hawaianas blancas.

- Ahí voy! – se lanzó y cayó cerca de alice. Ginny buceaba tranquilamente de un lado a otro, pensando en charles y en los momentos bonitos que habían pasado juntos. Pero se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía nada por él.

))))))))))))

- 10 mensajes- dijo- ayer revisé mi correo, me llegan estas del bendito club de fans! – dijo molesto. Borró 9 y se quedó mirando 1- pansy- dijo. Luego le hizo clic y lo borró.

Apolo dormía tranquilo en la alfombra de la sala. Draco lo mir

- Oye tú, bola de pelos- dijo aburrido - te estoy hablando-alzó un poco la voz y apolo despertó y corrió hacia él, comenzó a ladrarle- quieres jugar eh? – cogió una pelota amarilla que estaba tirada a un lado y la lanzó, apolo corrió y comenzó a jugar con ella. Draco sonrió un poco al observarlo. No lo creía, se divertía con el perro de la weasley, esa tonta y caprichosa de buen cuerpo, bueno, de MUY BUEN cuerpo. Pero no se sentía atraído hacia ella, sino a la señorita Sprout, vaya que estaba muy bien. Sonrió más al recordarla con esa minifalda roja y el cabello rubio amarrado en un moño alto, esos labios rojos y Oh dios! Sus piernas, largas y…- que pasa? – algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, apolo le mordía el zapato – son nuevos! – lo empujó un poco y limpió la baba del perro, felizmente no lo había dañado. Tiró la pelota al segundo piso, ya que había un balcón que daba a la sala y tenía barandas de acero con madera. Apolo quiso subir, le costó esfuerzo, pero resbaló y rodó unos tres escalones, gimió de dolor.

))))))))

- Ay no, apolo! – ginny salió de la piscina y se cubrió solo la parte de abajo con la toalla blanca, abrió la entrada de vidrio y vio a draco cargando a apolo, acariciándolo

- Que le hiciste malfoy! – se lo quitó y miró a draco con odio

- Yo no le hice nada, si quieres mira si tiene alguna herida, solo lancé su pelota al segundo piso y trató de subir pero rodó unos tres escalones- dijo despreocupado

- Ay pero como se te ocurre? Si solo tiene mes y medio! No puede subir escalones

- Pues yo pensaba que si podía- dijo defendiéndose- yo no le haría daño- dijo un poco resentido y con voz fría. Apolo quiso bajarse y ginny lo puso en el suelo. Corrió hacia draco y lo jaló del pantalón hacia la dirección de ginny

- No lo vuelvas a hacer- le dijo con el mismo tono de draco, apenas volteó, draco la imitó como si fuera una histérica y rió ante su actuación- que es tan gracioso malfoy? – dijo seria

- Que acaso no puedo reírme? Está prohibido? – la afrontó. Ginny no le respondió y volvió a la piscina

- Que tierno eres draco- le dijo miranda, acercándose

- Yo?- preguntó sorprendido

- Si, con apolo- apolo le ladró apenas se acercó y quiso morderle el tobillo

- Hey, tranquilo- lo puso a un lado y se concentró en aquella chica

- Que te parece si nos metemos cuando todos hayan salido? – preguntó coqueta

- Me parece bien – dijo con voz seductora, miranda no estaba nada mal

)))))))))))))))))

- A dormir apolo- ginny lo levantó y lo llevó a su cuarto. Todos dormían, solo draco y miranda estaban despiertos, conversando en la piscina. El cachorro comenzó a rasgar la puerta de draco- tu amigo está en la piscina, ven a dormir- apolo logró empujar levemente la puerta- está abierta- dijo con curiosidad. Entró y vio un póster enorme con el signo de slytherin, su cubrecama tenía dibujada una serpiente y luego había una pecera vacía, pero grande- este tipo está obsesionado con slytherin- dijo- por eso tiene la cabeza retorcida- rió ante su comentario

Apolo husmeaba por debajo de su cama y sacó un par de medias verdes

- Apolo, suelta eso- se lo quitó y lo tiró a un lado, apolo volvió a meterse debajo, ginny se agachó- ya sal de ahí antes de que…

- Antes de que weasley? – preguntó una voz masculina, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Ginny se paró rápido

- Yo…apolo, el se metió debajo y no lo alcanzo- dijo rápido

- Que hacías tú husmeando en mi cuarto? – preguntó interesado y a la vez con odio

- Yo no husmeaba nada, apolo empujó la puerta

- O sea, me estás diciendo que esa cosita empujó la puerta dejándola completamente abierta?

- Ay pues no, digo, Ehm…

- Habla weasley- dijo duro

- El la empujó un poquito y yo entré para ver que había- confesó, poniéndose roja

- Y que querías encontrar, tus fotos? – dijo con una sonrisa malévola

- No, en ningún momento me puse a buscar cosas. Además, no creo que las conserves

- Por supuesto que no weasley, las boté- dijo sonriendo malévolamente

- Sal de ahí apolo- se volvió a agachar y trató de jalarlo, pero no alcanzaba

- Ay weasley- dijo como si ginny fuera una retrasada- apolo, ven- le dijo. El perrito salió rápido con un brasier medio destrozado en su hocico.

- No sabía que usabas de estos – dijo ginny burlona, sosteniendo la ropa interior

- No es mío tonta, dámelo! – se lo arranchó, un poco sonrojado

- Bueno, vámonos apolo, dejemos a malfoy en sus labores femeninas- lo cargó, abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Eso es todo, manden reviews! recuerden que sus opiniones son súper valiosas para mi.

un beso

gloria liz ( o GLIZ, como quieran, jeje)


	2. PELEAS, AUCH

**PELEAS , AUCH**

****

****

****

- Oah!!!!!- bostezó y se levantó, se fijó de que apolo siguiera dormido- las 7, mmm, iré a correr- se cambió rápido y bajó las escaleras tratando de no hacer bulla, abajo encontró a un rubio tomando agua en la cocina

- Vas a correr tú también? – preguntó como si fuera un suplicio. Ginny lo miró y no le hizo caso, abrió la puerta y comenzó a trotar.

Draco salió pocos minutos después, trotó, pero con más lentitud, no tenía ganas de hacer carreras, estaba un poco agotado por lo de anoche, jeje.

Ginny corría con paso seguro, escuchaba : "black eyed witches" un grupo del momento. Estaba un poco nublado y corría una leve ventisca. Ginny llevaba el cabello sostenido por un pañuelo de seda. Quiso acomodárselo pero se le cayó y el pañuelo voló y le dio en la cara a un distraído rubio que observaba hacia la carretera, provocando una casi caída.

- Pero que…!- se quitó el pañuelo de la cara y lo mir

- Es mío- dijo ginny a pocos metros- se me vol

- Tan torpe eres weasley? – se lo extendió. Ginny lo recibió y se amarró el cabello suelto

- No. – dijo indiferente y siguió corriendo

- Y todavía desagradecida- dijo como si fuera el colmo

- Ah, gracias- se volteó y continuó corriendo

)))))))))))))

- Hoy llega la correspondencia- dijo Alice, prendiendo la computadora

- Me avisas cuando termines, debo buscar algo en Internet-le dijo Blaise

- Ok- respondió la rubia. Blaise se acerc

- Revisas tu mail? – Alice tapó la pantalla

- Chismoso!!- Blaise la cargó y la movió a un lado- oye!!- quiso moverlo pero no pudo

- Veamos, george? Quien es ese? – preguntó curioso

- Nadie que te importe Blaise, ahora sal- trató de nuevo pero no pudo, el moreno reía ante la insistencia de la chica

- Te amo? Él te ama?? – preguntó con coraje. Alice se puso roja

- En serio? – miró la pantalla y leyó- ay dios!!

- Quien es ah???? – preguntó ya un poco molesto

- Me ama! Que precioso!! – parecía volar en las nubes

- No me has respondido – dijo impaciente

- Yo lo sabía, lo sabía! – Alice se dirigió a su cuarto y trajo a su lechuza

- Le vas a mandar una carta? – se irritaba más

- Se supone no?- comenzó a escribir. Blaise cerró la ventana y abrió un buscador

Ginny entró y apolo ya estaba correteando por la casa

- Correspondencia! – dijo sorprendida. En el suelo habían muchas cartas, buscó las suyas- ron, hermione, harry…harry? Charles? Y mamá- las puso en orden y se sentó en el mueble grande. Una enorme lechuza marrón entró por la ventana y dejó un paquete en el suelo, luego se fue

- Un paquete? – ginny se acercó curiosa y vio que el paquete tenía huecos a los lados y algo adentro se movía- que será?- buscó nombre, decía: señor malfoy – ah, para malfoy – le restó importancia y se sentó en el mueble nuevamente.

Apolo se acercó al paquete y comenzó a ladrarle y morder la caja, le hizo un orificio

- Apolo! Te gusta meterme en problemas eh? – lo alejó del paquete y trató de disimular el hueco – ay, lo rompiste- volteó el paquete pero al levantarlo, una serpiente no muy grande salió de ahí y ginny comenzó a gritar como loca

- AAAHHH!!!!!! UNA SERPIENTE!!!!!!!- Blaise y Alice la miraron, ginny estaba a tres metros de la serpiente y se agarraba el pecho como si le estuviera dando un ataque cardiaco

- Ah, Osiris- dijo Blaise y siguió escribiendo. Alice miró a la serpiente y siguió escribiéndole a george. Draco abrió la puerta en ese momento y vio al reptil en el suelo

- Osiris! – dijo con una sonrisa y la cargó, esta inmediatamente se enrolló en su brazo y sacaba la lengua constantemente para inspeccionar el aire- que te pasa weasley? – preguntó divertido al ver la cara de horror de la chica. Comprendió todo y se acercó a ella

- Aleja esa cosa de mí – dijo con un poco de miedo y retrocediendo, tratando de guardar la compostura

- Le tienes miedo? – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Saca a esa serpiente de mi vista!!

- Serpiente no, boa constrictor – aclaró. Estaba a un metro de distancia de ella

- Lo que sea, aléjalo de mi- Draco rió nuevamente y se alejó con la serpiente enrollada en su brazo

- Hey Blaise, saluda a Osiris- Blaise cogió a Osiris y lo enrolló en su brazo también

- Te lo mandó tu mamá?

- Si, le pedí que me lo mandara, extrañaba tenerlo, y también alimentarlo con ratones vivos- ginny pensó: es un retorcido.

- No creo que esté permitido tener boas en las casas- dijo ginny

- Ahí dice que los animales están permitidos- le señaló el letrero en la puerta

- Pero…

- Pero nada weasley. no te va a comer viva como a sus presas, tampoco te asfixiará apretándote con su cuerpo. No, todavía es muy pequeña para eso- ginny tragó saliva y Draco volvió a reír.

))))))))))))))))

Aquel día no fue muy interesante. Las clases siguieron su curso. Draco intentó ligarse a la señorita Sprout, pero sin muchos resultados.

- Se resiste, pero ya caerá- dijo tranquilo

- Crees que alguien como ella te haría caso? – preguntó Miranda un poco celosa

- Miranda, tú me lo preguntas? Nadie se resiste- le dijo seguro. Miranda se sonrojó y siguió tomando su agua mineral

- Puedes mover a tu gusano porque quiero sentarme ahí y está trepado en el sillón- le pidió ginny

- Mmm, no

- Quieres que la tire por la ventana? – amenaz

- No serías capaz- dijo sin importancia y continuó jugando ajedrez mágico

- Jaque mate! – gritó Blaise triunfante- pero es que algo se te metió en el cerebro? Esa movida era tuya!- Draco miraba con frustración sus fichas caídas. Algo lo había distraído.

- No se le metió algo en el cerebro, simplemente no lo tiene – dijo ginny, audaz

- No hablemos de ineptos porque tú eres la peor, weasley – la call

- Arg, eres de lo peor malfoy! – apretó sus puños y se controló para no golpearlo. Draco solo sonreía plácido al verla renegar.

- Ya puedes sentarte, Osiris irá a dormir – levantó a la boa – pero antes quiere darte el beso de las buenas noches, se la acerc

- Aléjalo!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó histérica. Draco comenzó a reír y subió a su cuarto

- Ustedes realmente se aman – dijo Alice, quien comía una manzana Mientras jugueteaba con una pequeña planta carnívora que intentaba atrapar su dedo

- QUE? DEJA DE HABLAR TONTERÍAS POR FAVOR

- Tal vez se odien un poco, pero créeme que pronto los veremos comiéndose a besos

- Primero tendría que besar a la boa, o sea, nunca

- Jajajajajaja- Blaise reía- créeme que lo besarás

- Cállense quieren? Tengo suficiente con esta lectura y no puedo concentrarme- leía un grueso libro rojo titulado: métodos para hacer empresa

- Eso era tarea?

- Si- dijo ginny

- Diablos, recién voy en la segunda página- Alice fue corriendo a su cuarto y trajo el mismo libro, se sentó y se puso a leer

- Pero para la próxima semana

- Lees con una semana de anticipación?? – preguntó sorprendida

- Si, sino me olvido- continuó leyendo

- Yo leo mañana – tiró el libro al sofá y fue a molestar a Blaise

- Ah, que miras?- minimizó la ventana

- Tú leíste mi correo, así que yo quiero ver el tuyo

- Y si yo no quiero? – le sonrió coquetamente.

- Pues vas a querer- dijo decidida

- Ok – la jaló de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas – solo así podrás ver

- Blaise!!! Déjame pararme ahora mismo! – Blaise la sostenía

- Pero si así estamos bien – seguía con el aire de conquistador. Alice sacó su varita y se la apuntó en el cuello

- No quiero utilizar la fuerza- amenazó divertida

- Como quieras- dejó que se parara y se fue fastidiada– hey, no te molestes, fue solo una broma

- No me gustan tus bromas – le dijo seca y subió a dormir – hasta mañana a todos.

Rodrigo intentaba, sin éxito, congraciarse con Miranda, ella tenía a otro en mente, un rubio alto y de buen cuerpo que al parecer, ya dormía.

))))))))))))

- Mira tu jaula Osiris, te gusta? – la serpiente no hacía nada más que apretarle el brazo y sacar la lengua- la weasley te tiene terror, eso es bueno - dejó a la serpiente en la pecera – no salgas- bajó a la sala. Miranda lo sigui

- Draco, me acompañas a caminar?

- No tengo ganas- le dijo indiferente

- No te apetece nadar un poco? – le acariciaba el pecho

- No- dijo con el mismo tono. Miranda se impacient

- No sé que diablos te pasa conmigo Draco, ayer estabas tan cariñoso

- Ayer, pero no hoy- la esquivó y se sentó en el sofá, prendió la Tv. Pantalla plana que estaba pegada a la pared y puso MTV mix ( o sea, música muggle y mágica )

- Podrías bajar el volumen por favor? – pidió ginny, se había olvidado que era Draco y leía absorta el libro, parecía interesante

- Ah? Estás siendo cortés conmigo? – preguntó asqueado

- Malfoy, quiero leer- siguió sin mirarlo

- Y yo quiero escuchar con volumen alto

- Pero si te pedí por favor!

- No siempre te van a satisfacer en todo – subió más el volumen. Fue el colmo, ginny cogió el cojín que tenía cerca y se lo lanzó en la cabeza, haciendo que se despeinara

- Quieres guerra eh? – cogió dos cojines y se los lanzó, ginny trató de esquivarlos, pero uno tumbó su libro y el otro le dio en la cabeza

- Toma esto!!! – le volvió a lanzar el cojín, Draco lo esquiv

- Mala puntería weasley- se paró y comenzó a golpearla con el cojín mientras reía malévolamente, ginny no se quedó atrás, recogió el cojín que le habían lanzado y comenzó a golpearlo también. Guerra de almohadas!!! No tardaron en deshacerse y llenarles la cabeza de plumas

- Mi cabello! – ginny se limpiaba las plumas

- Te rindes?

- Nunca! – recordó que al otro lado habían sofás también, se paró y corrió hacia all

- No llegarás! – Draco le cerro el camino

- Eso es trampa!

- No, no lo es- ginny hizo una finta y llegó al mueble con éxito, se lanzó y cogió los úNicos dos cojines que habían. Draco quiso llegar pero solo cayó en el sofá, donde ginny comenzó a rellenarlo con cojinazos

- Ríndete!! – le decía mientras no dejaba de golpearlo y el rubio trataba de cubrirse la cabeza con las manos

- Nun…ca – tuvo una idea, jaló a ginny de la cintura y la echó en su sitio, parándose rápidamente y quitándole los cojines. Ginny comenzó a reír. Draco la observó, de que se reía? Si había perdido!

- No pensé que podrías a llegar a ser divertido- dijo casi incrédula

- Yo no me divertía- dijo un poco confundido

- Ah no? y que hacías?

- Bueno, te gané- dijo triunfante

- Oh, salve malfoy! – exageró- te daré un trofeo por ganar en la guerra de almohadas! – rió nuevamente

- Estás loca weasley – le dijo haciéndose el que sentía pena

- Gracias por dejarnos sin cojines eh! – dijo Blaise sarcástico- ah! Si piensan continuar sus jueguitos, la piscina está vacía, o mejor, los cuartos lo están

- Cállate Blaise- dijo ginny cambiando de expresión y parándose del sofá – guardaste bien a tu boa esa no?

- Si, aunque no sé si escape, verás, es muy ágil – ginny se estremeci

- Hasta mañana- le dijo con cara de pocos amigos

- Buenas noches perdedora

- Muérete malfoy – Draco rió y subió también a su cuarto

))))))))))))))))

- Osi…osiris? – la boa no estaba en su jaula. Draco comenzó a buscar por debajo de su cama y en sus cajones- diablos! Donde te haz metido?

)))))))))))))))

- Ay mi cabello está cubierto de plumas!- se lo limpió, iba a cambiarse pero recordó que había dejado la puerta abierta, así que la cerró y procedió a cambiarse- que sueño! – se tapó- ay pero que calor! – se paró y juntó la puerta. Apenas volvió a echarse, se durmió rápidamente

)))))))))))))

- No está por ningún lado- dijo ya un poco preocupado- veré afuera- salió y vio que la puerta de ginny estaba media abierta- se habrá metido ahí? – preguntó temeroso. Se acercó un poco y vio como una colita se metía- diablos, osiris- dudó mucho pero finalmente husmeó por la pequeña abertura de la puerta entre abierta. Localizó a osiris subiendo lentamente a la cama de ginny y a ella, dormida de lado, con la mitad del cabello cayéndole en la cara, dejaba ver su hombro desnudo, pues la tirita de su pequeño polo se había ido hacia un lado

- Genial.- dijo sarcástico- osiris, no subas- digamos que no era un hablante de parsel y la boa solo siguió subiendo, lentamente- maldita boa – dijo y entró sigilosamente, se acercó, observaba todo el cuarto, todo era rosadito o de colores llamativos, muy femenino – el cuarto de Barbie – dijo. Volvió a percatarse de la boa, estaba justo en el muslo de ginny y el no comprendía como no se daba cuenta. – ok, ahora quieto- se agachó apoyándose con una mano en la cama y con la otra tratando de alcanzar al reptil.

Ginny no se había ido a dormir muy cansada y había tirado toda su ropa al suelo. Draco tuvo la mala suerte de engancharse con su polo. Perdió el equilibrio.

- Oahhh! – cayó sobre ginny, cubriéndola por completo y aplastando a osiris también

- Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!- ginny comenzó a gritar como histérica al ver la cara del rubio tan cerca de ella, digamos que era la cara que menos deseaba ver.

- Tranquila weasley!!! – le tapó la boca para tranquilizarla – no pienses mal!!!! – ginny luchaba por gritar y Draco no sabía que hacer para que no gritara- si te tranquilizas, sacaré mi mano- ginny asintió y Draco la sacó lentamente

- Que diablos crees que estás haciendo malfoy – preguntó con la voz entrecortada

- Ok, no grites. Osiris escapó de su pecera y se metió a tu cuarto- hablaba rápido y evitaba mirarla

- Qui- quieres decir que él está en mi cuarto? – su voz mostraba miedo extremo

- Vamos weasley, solo mide 50 centímetros!

- Aún así, eso no explica por que aún estás sobre mí! – Draco se sonrojó un poco

- Bueno, la verdad es que estoy sosteniendo…

- Mi muslo! – lo miró con ganas de pegarle

- No, no, no, es osiris- dijo con seguridad

- Osiris?? Pues fíjate! – Draco bajó la mirada y vio que sostenía el muslo de ginny, algo se le revolvió en el estómago y la soltó rápidamente

- Entonces, donde está?- se paró rápidamente y observó la cama con detenimiento. Se percató de algo que se movía cerca de la cintura de ginny- está en el lado derecho, cerca de tu cintura

- Quítalo!!!!!!!!!, quítalo!!!!!!!!!!!!, quítalo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Pero ya deja de moverte! – ginny se quedó quieta. Draco levantó la sábana- vaya short eh? – era pequeñísimo

- Ya cállate y sácalo- dijo con voz de desesperación

- Ok- levantó con facilidad a osiris- niño malo, te gusta meterte ahí? Jajaja

- De tal dueño, tal serpiente- dijo ginny, que ya respiraba con tranquilidad, se levantaba y le tiraba una cachetada a Draco

- Oye! Que hice? – se cogía la mejilla, indignado

- Por caerte sobre mí y cogerme el muslo!! – le dijo molesta

- Pero no fue a propósito, no creas que me gusta andar manoseando pelirrojas- con asco

- Mira, ya vete de mi cuarto – lo empujó hacia la puerta

- Desagradecida – le aclar

- No tengo nada que agradecerte, mis sábanas están prendadas con olor a boa! Creo que dormiré en el sof

- Es muy cómodo- dijo sin importancia

- Cállate. Más te vale que pongas una tabla sobre su jaula sino quieres que informe lo que pas

- Oh, que miedo! – dijo sarcástico

- Deja el sarcasmo malfoy, solo pon la tabla ok?- estaba impaciente. A Draco le dieron ganas de molestar un poco, hizo pose de galán

- Lindos muslos, muy…- no alcanzó a decir nada, ginny lo empujó y le cerró la puerta en la cara- te atreves a tirarme la puerta en la cara??!!!

- Lo haría de nuevo! – abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar fuerte

)))))))))))))))))))

Era madrugada, todos dormían, ginny no. una especie de trauma se había apoderado de ella, primero la boa que se sube a su cama, luego Draco sobre ella cogiéndole el muslo (eso fue lo peor, ella soñaba con aquel francés y cuando se despierta ve aquel rubio idiota mirándola con cara de haber matado a alguien y no saber si enterrarla o no). Que diablos sucedía?

Estaba harta de verlo todos los días y de discutir con el, cada vez que se encontraban, era cuestión de segundos para escuchar gritos o insultos. Debía hacer algo. Pero que? Nada se le ocurría, solo quería dejar de verlo. Era como una especie de competencia para ver quien decía los mejores insultos o quien dejaba callado al otro, una competencia en la que siempre empataban.

- Voy a dejar de hablarle- dijo decidida- le haré la ley del hielo. – sacó sus sábanas y las cambió por otras limpias.

Era asqueroso, su mano había tocado a una poca cosa, alguien que ni siquiera merecía que él, Draco, le dirigiera la palabra. Y todavía lo golpea! Ja! Se cree superior a el? Nadie lo es!! Es Draco malfoy, una especie de dios viviente! ( se lo habían enseñado desde pequeño, todos lo engreían y lo malcriaron cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos ) ya le habían colmado la paciencia, esto era demasiado, él también debía hacer algo, necesitaba planear su venganza, pero…no te parece medio infantil? (la vocecita en su conciencia) digo, ella no ha hecho más que protegerse, que harías tú si ella se te tira encima? creo que hasta la golpearías! Simplemente ignórala, no vale la pena malgastar tus energías tan valiosas en "eso" ( vaya conciencia eh? Bueno, es Draco malfoy no? la conciencia buenita está en desuso )

- Si – dijo con voz de ultratumba – indiferencia.

))))))))))))))

Amaneció sin mucha novedad, al parecer, la indiferencia se sentaba con todos a desayunar, a almorzar y a cenar. Alice no le dirigía palabra a Blaise, mientras que él, buscaba la forma de pedirle disculpas, pero al ser un slytherin, eso era un poco difícil ( muy) y sus intentos por hacerlo nunca daban resultado.

- Oh vamos Alice, no vas a hablarme? – la perseguía por toda la cocina mientras ella se preparaba un jugo de naranja.- Alice?! – no hubo respuesta- ya te dije que solo bromeaba! Un poco de cariño nunca está de más – dijo seductoramente mientras entrelazaba sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y esta se volteaba y le tiraba una cachetada

- Esa es tu forma de disculparte?!! – Blaise se sobaba la mejilla y la miraba con un poco de odio

- Bien, muy bien, si así es como quieres que estemos, sin hablarnos, genial!

- Genial! – se voltearon y se fueron por su lado- maldito jugo de naranja! – se le había derramado

- Muévete apolo, no tengo ganas de jugar- esquivó al perrito quien se fue directo a Miranda

- Hoy no apolo, el esmalte aún no seca- cabizbajo, trató lo mismo con Rodrigo pero este estaba muy ocupado con unas tareas.

Su dueña fue la úNica que le hizo caso y tiraba la pelota sin mirar hacia donde, dio con la cabeza de un rubio

- QUE…!- se acordó de que no valía la pena y tiró la pelota a otro lado, apolo comenzaba a divertirse – donde te dejo? – miraba a la boa que se enlazaba en su cuello

- Por que no la regalas? – sugirió Miranda

- Bromeas? Esta boa es descendiente directo de la boa de mis ancestros, es mi obligación mantener la tradición.

- Ah, Draco, podemos hablar? – le dijo Miranda. Draco supuso la razón

- Hoy no, debo…hacer un trabajo- buscó entre unos papeles y se puso a hacer su "trabajo"

- No eres muy bueno mintiendo- se quej

- Y tu no eres tan buena en…- la chica enrojeció y dejo de molestarlo.

- Miranda, me preguntaba si te gustaría cenar hoy conmigo – Rodrigo la miraba atento. Miranda solo seguía vigilando el esmalte y agregándole escarcha

- Ah? – Rodrigo repitió su invitación – Ehm, Rodrigo, creo que no va a ser posible, hoy salgo con un amigo

- Ah, bueno será otro día – decepcionado, siguió con su trabajo

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, los entrenamientos habían terminado, nadie tenía nada que hacer.

- A donde vas?

- A cumplir con mi promesa de encontrarme con la señorita Sprout- dijo arrogante

- Necesito pruebas de que estuviste con ella – dijo Blaise

- Que quieres que te traiga?

- Mmm, su brasier

- Ok, dalo por hecho – hablaban naturalmente frente a las chicas

- Que asquerosidad – dijo Alice mirándolos mal, dirigiéndose a la piscina

- Vas a ir con esa vieja?! – a Miranda la carcomían los celos

- Corrección, tiene 25 años

- Pero es muy joven para enseñar- interrumpió Rodrigo

- Todo es posible cuando se tiene un tío como director- dijo Draco sonriendo- nos vemos luego – se retiró triunfante

- Cree que se acostará con el, ja! Seguro que lo va mandar a volar- Miranda quería salir y evitar que se encontrara con aquella chica

- Estás celosa? – preguntó ginny con cara de horror

- Por supuesto que no! es solo que…Ehm…

- Te gusta, lo notamos todos- dijo Blaise con naturalidad- no es un secreto

- Ay ya cállense! – se metió a su cuarto. El timbre son

- Draco se habrá olvidado algo? – abrió la puerta- Gérard?

- Hola Blaise, está ginny?

- Si, pasa- gérard entró y encontró a ginny jugueteando en el mueble con apolo

- Hola ginny

- Gérard- sonrió- que haces por acá?

- Bueno, venía a invitarte a salir, que dices, puedes alistarte en quince minutos?

- Si! Digo si- se sonrojó- espérame

- Ok – se sentó y acarició a apolo. Este le ladró y se alejó. Gérard le restó importancia

10 minutos después…

- Vamos- ginny bajó con un vestido corto negro con aplicaciones brillantes, se le veía muy linda

- Estás preciosa- le extendió el brazo y se fueron en el lexus de gérard

- A que restaurante vamos?

- A uno nuevo, se llama " la maison de monsieur chateux"

- Es francés?

- Si, te va a encantar

))))))))))))))))

- Hola – saludó galante

- Llegas a tiempo, aquí está tu trabajo- le entregó unas hojas

- Me preguntaba si le gustaría cenar conmigo

- Hoy?

- Si, hay un nuevo restaurante

- Mmm, no estoy segura, salir yo contigo?

- No tiene nada de malo, yo parezco mayor- se paró junto a ella y era más alto, la chica ri

- Siempre eres tan agradable?

- Solo cuando se trata de alguien como usted

- Llámame rachel – le extendió la mano y Draco la condujo a su auto

- Ok rachel

)))))))))))))))

- Vaya, es muy lindo- ginny admiraba el lugar

- Ven tengo reservaciones. Lenormand- le dijo a un mozo que los guió a su mesa. Ya sentados, gérard habló- mira, todos estos platos llevan pasta

- La pasta está bien- gérard sonri

- Para mí también- ordenó al mozo- y una botella de vino

- Si señor

- Y que me cuentas de ti?- preguntó mientras le arreglaba la silla

- Yo, pues bueno, tengo seis hermanos

- Ya sabía, tu hermano es el magnate percy weasley?

- Si – dijo sonrojada

- Mi padre trabaja con sus empresas, es muy buena persona- comenzaron a hablar de tonterías y reían como locos, a ginny le gustaba estar con el, era muy agradable

- Me disculpas un momento, voy al tocador- ginny se paró y gérard hizo lo mismo, que galán!

Caminaba hacia el tocador y se topó con un tipo

- Lo siento…- se quedó helada al ver que era harry

- Ginny? – preguntó sorprendido

- Harry? Que haces por aquí?

- Bueno, negocios, te ves preciosa

- Tú también te ves bien. Vienes solo?

- No, estoy con mi novia- señaló a una chica

- Yo estoy con un amigo, bueno…nos vemos- se despidieron todavía un poco sorprendidos y se fueron por su lado. En el tocador

- Hola ginny

- Señorita Sprout?- se acordó de la cita de Draco

- Que haces por aquí? – llevaba puesto un pequeño y apretado vestido negro- Estoy cenando con un amigo

- No te olvides del trabajo para la próxima semana eh?

- Si, claro, adiós- salió del tocador. Vaya que Draco no mentía.

))))))))))))))))

- Quién era él?

- Ah, harry? Un amigo del colegio

- Ah. Esa no es la señorita Sprout? Oah! – dijo al verla con aquella ropa

- No deja nada a la imaginación, no?

- Ajá – miraba embobado mientras caminaba y se encontraba con Draco- salió con malfoy????

- Ehm, gérard- ginny se había incomodado al ver que solo miraba a la profesora

- Un momento- seguía observando

- Ya quiero irme- se paró y sali

- Pe, pero ginny, todavía no terminaste tu vino!- pagó la cuenta y la sigui

- No importa- Salió apurada y no miró a Draco. La profesora saludó a gérard

- Que sucede ginny? – la detuvo

- Nada, tan solo estoy cansada, podemos irnos ya?

- Bueno, si quieres- prendió el auto de mala gana y la llevó a su bungalow

)))))))))))))))

- Gracias por todo gérard- le dio un beso en el cachete y entró rápido a su casa

- Pero…bueno, yo esperaba un beso en otro lugar – se fue un poco decepcionado

))))))))))))))

- Esto está delicioso- saboreaba toda su pasta y Draco ya se aburría de comer, ya quería otra cosa

- No haz tomado todo tu vino

- Ah, tienes razón- lo terminó y el mozo le sirvió más

Se pasaron de copas, rieron como tontitos.

- Bueno rachel, nos vamos?- el estaba un poco más lúcido

- Podrás manejar?

- Bueno, dónde queda tu casa?

- Está cerca, vamos- lo llevó de la mano

)))))))))))))))))

- Aquí es- Draco se detuvo- todo estuvo muy lindo, gracias- se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla pero él la tomó de la cara y le clavó un apasionado beso al cual ella no se negó- Uffff- se arregló el cabello- que calor, no?

- Si- dijo dándose aire con la mano

- No quieres subir?

- Claro – la siguió, cargando su saco en el hombro

- Te traeré algo de tomar- se dirigió a la cocina y Draco la abrazó por detrás- no tan rápido, tranquilo…- le sonreía coquetamente

- dónde está el cuarto?

- Sígueme- lo llevó de la camisa a un cuarto y lo tumbó en su cama, se quitó rápidamente la ropa y se sentó sobre Draco, desabrochándole el cierre mientras él hacía lo mismo con su brasier y lo tiraba. La jaló hacia él.

))))))))))))))))))))

- Que tal tú cita? – preguntó Alice

- Bien – dijo sin importancia

- Eso suena a: horrible!

- No fue tan malo. Bueno, todo estuvo perfecto hasta que vino esa Sprout – dijo con rabia

- Sprout? Que hacía allí?

- Vino con malfoy

- Entonces pronto veremos su brasier!!! – dijo Blaise

- Gérard la miraba como imbécil, claro, la tipa no dejaba nada a la imaginación con esa ropa

- En serio, que llevaba puesto?- Blaise se acercó, curioso

- Un vestido enano- dijo como asqueada

- Hubiera estado ahí! Maldito Draco!

))))))))))))))))

Se separó lentamente, ella estaba sobre su pecho, ya dormida, y la sábana solo le tapaba hasta la cintura.

- Uff, vaya tigresa- estaba desnudo, levantó su ropa del suelo y comenzó a vestirse. No olvidó el tremendo brasier de la rubia. Lo levantó y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Se acercó a ella y le besó la espalda

- Ya te vas? – se despert

- Debo irme preciosa- ella lo jaló nuevamente y comenzó a besarlo. Él se despegó- tengo que terminar mi trabajo

- El que dejé?

- Ehm

- Que buen alumno, me gustaría verlo mañana- dijo con una sonrisa

- Este…claro. Adiós

- Adiós– le guiñó el ojo y el se retiró con una sonrisa triunfante.

)))))))))))))

- Y que pasó con gérard? – preguntó expectante

- Nada

- Nada? Como que nada? No te besó?

- Yo no estaba de humor, además, creo que hubiera preferido besar a esa cualquiera- La puerta se abrió y un rubio entró como si fuera el rey del mundo

- Y? lo hiciste???? – preguntó Blaise

- Esto podría ser un poco fuerte para las señoritas, pero, que importa! – sacó el brasier rojo de su bolsillo

- Vaya que tiene unas…! Perdón – dijo mirando a las chicas- tienes lo que mereces Draco- le entregó los 100 galeones

- Si quieres quédatelo

- Bromeas? Lo voy a vender, todavía tiene aroma, ya me imagino cuanto me darán por el

- En ese caso, dámelo, aún soy un caballero- se lo arranchó y subió a su cuarto sin mirar a ginny.

- Tengo ganas de vomitar- dijo ginny

- Jajajajajajajaja- Blaise rió- celosa ginny?

- Cállate Blaise, no hables tonterías. Han visto a apolo?

- Si, está durmiendo en la cocina- ginny cargó a apolo y lo llevó a su cuarto.

)))))))))))))))

Ese día sería la fiesta en el bungalow de gérard, ginny no lo había visto desde la cena.

- Hola ginny- gérard la detuvo

- Ah, hola gérard

- Hoy vienes a la fiesta, no?

- Claro, te veré ahí- quería irse lo más antes posible, pero no sabía por que, olvidaba algo

- Gin, he hecho algo que te haya hecho sentir incómoda? – preguntó sintiéndose culpable

- No gérard, es solo que creo que me estoy olvidando de algo- se puso a pensar- ENTRENAMIENTO! Nos vemos luego- le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo

- A...dios- se quedó con la mano en el aire como un tonto, el estar con ella lo ponía idiota.

))))))))))))))))))

- Ginny querida, a la hora que llegas! – parecía molesta

- Lo siento Marie- terminaba de arreglarse la falda

- Ok, miren chicas, esto es serio, tenemos un partido en menos de una semana, temo que la coreografía aún no esta terminada, quiero ver una demostración, ahora!!! – las chicas se pusieron en fila

Primero aspa de molino, luego movimiento de caderas, gritito raro, torre humana, levantar los pies, gritar más, Oah, esto era de locos, pero les salía muy bien. Al terminar la coreografía se oyeron gritos y aplausos.

- Son las mejores!!! – gritaban los chicos del equipo, Marie se le colgaba a Nic del cuello mientras le hablaba coquetamente al oído

- Genial, creo que nos merecemos la fiesta no? – las chicas asintieron y volvieron a su labor de endulzar las miradas de los chicos y hacerlos babear sin razón alguna.

- Supongo que esta noche te pondrás cariñosa, no? – alex tomaba a ginny de la cintura y la ponía muy cerca frente a él.

- Digamos que contigo no me da la gana- lo empujó a un lado

- Vamos preciosa, no te resistas- volvió a abrazarla pero ginny le tiró una cachetada

- No, es NO- fue a conversar con Blaise, quien en vano, seguía persiguiendo a Alice

- Pe, pero Alice, no me has dicho si era tu novio

- Y eso a ti que te importa? Acaso eres periodista para estar haciendo tantas preguntas? Y deja de seguirme!!!!- se fue a hablar con Rodrigo

- Todavía no te disculpa? – ginny le puso una mano en el hombro

- No entiendo, solo fui cariñoso- dijo confundido

- Tal vez te pasaste

- Quien es ese charles ah? Tu debes saber, tu eres su amiga

- La verdad no sé, no he hablado con ella en estos días, pero voy a preguntarle. Mira, no quiero desanimarte, pero si el le dijo que la amaba y ella se alegr

- Debe ser su novio- dijo con voz de ultratumba

- Pero no todo está perdido- lo reconfortó- tal vez puedas confundirla un poquito- dijo pícara

- Bromeas? Ya lo traté y resulté damnificado

- Bueno, en la fiesta de hoy puedes ser un caballero, no crees? O sea, sería un buen cambio

- Estás diciendo que yo no soy un caballero????

- Bueno. no lo pareces

- Es un caso perdido- dijo ignorándola

- Hey Blaise, no te pierdas después de las 9 para ir juntos, ok?

- Ok Draco- Draco miró de reojo a ginny y a la pequeña falda que llevaba puesta

- Que miras malfoy? – dijo irritada

- Si crees que pierdo mi tiempo mirándote estás equivocada- dijo con asco

- Desaparece- le dijo ginny un poco molesta

- A mi nadie me da órdenes, comprendes weasley? O quieres que te lo deletree?

- Oigan, ya tranquilos, no pueden ser buenos amigos? – sugirió Blaise

- Amiga de eso? No gracias- dijo dura

- De que me serviría? – dijo Draco

- Pues es mejor ser amigos que enemigos, no creen?- Draco y ginny se miraron recelosamente, ninguno quería decir palabra

- Es absurdo- dijo Draco y se fue dejando a ginny con la palabra en la boca

- Ni pienses que quería ser tu amiga! – le grit

- De verdad, ustedes son un caso perdido. – iróNico

))))))))))))))))))

- No has visto un pendiente rojo?

- No- dijo ginny. Alice corría de un lado a otro con una minifalda en Jean y un top rojo. Ginny llevaba puesto un jean a la cadera desgastado y un top rosado

- Donde andabas? – preguntó Blaise a Draco, quien abría la puerta y tranquilizaba a apolo, que se le tiraba encima

- Resulta que soy el capricho de Sprout, y vaya que mujer! – dijo mirando a ginny, insinuante - una mujer de verdad- volvió a dirigirle la mirada insinuante, Blaise seguía triste mirando al vacío y no hacía caso, Alice subió a su cuarto y siguió buscando su pendiente

- Deja de insinuar tonterías idiota

- Yo solo digo la verdad weasley, ella es toda una mujer y bueno, ustedes…ustedes son niñas- dijo arrogante

- Si claro, bien que se te cae la baba cuando nos ves entrenar- Draco rió y se acerc

- Mira weasley, no me gustaría enterarme de que fantaseas conmigo, sería muy molesto, así que quítate esa costumbre- ginny se acercó más y lo encar

- Fantasear contigo sería como tener la peor pesadilla- Alice bajó y la jaló del brazo

- Ok, los cariñitos para más tarde- la llevó a la puerta y salieron

- Nos vamos ya? – preguntó Blaise

- Espera, debo alimentar a osiris.

)))))))))

Había un montón de gente bailando y tomando, también nadando en la piscina. Gérard localizó a ginny y se acercó con dos bebidas

- Ginny, un trago?

- Gracias- le sonrió y tomó el vaso

- Nos vemos luego eh- Alice se despidió y se paró en la puerta, como esperando algo

- Bailas?

- En un rato, mejor conversemos- él la llevó por las escaleras y se sentaron ah

- Ginny, te ves genial

- Tu también

- No es que sea indiscreto pero…tienes novio?

- Terminamos

- Ah- se notó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- lo siento

- Era un caso perdido- dijo naturalmente- y…tu?

- Estoy solo y busco compañía- dijo insinuante

- Y que tipo de chica buscas

- Digamos que chicas como tú- dijo mirándola fijamente. Ginny comenzó a reír

- Eres muy lindo cuando no está Sprout

- Ella distrae un poco- dijo sincero. Ginny volvió a incomodarse- pero tu me tienes babeando

)))))))))))))))

- Hola guapo- dijo Marie dándole un cariñoso beso cerca al labio

- Marie, hoy estás más despampanante- la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó a él

- Ejem- Draco la solt

- Nic, hermano, que tal- le dio la mano

- Vamos por unos tragos nena- jaló a Marie

- Blaisie! – Tiffany se le colgó y Blaise la saludó de mala gana

- Estoy un poco cansado Tiffany

- Ven, vayamos por unos tragos- lo jal

Draco se adentró en la fiesta, notó a Rodrigo conversando animadamente con las gemelas, alguien se acercó y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

- Llegaste- dijo feliz

- Hola- dijo indiferente

- No quieres tomar un poco? Hay un nuevo trago, muy fuerte, no quieres probar? – le pasó el vaso por la nariz para que pudiera oler.

- Mmm, nada mal

- Ven conmigo- lo trajo de la camisa

))))))))))))))))))

- Alice???

- Charles!!!!!- lo abrazó y se besaron apasionadamente en la puerta- como lograste salir sin que te vieran?

- Bueno, digamos que tengo algunos ayudantes. Recibiste mi mail?

- Si! Oh charles, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- lo volvió a besar. A lo lejos, algo se quebró dentro de Blaise

- Blaisie, te sientes bien? Has bebido mucho

- Estoy perfectamente bien

- Mejor por que no subimos a los cuartos?-la gemela le quitó el vaso de licor y lo llevó a los cuartos

))))))))))))))))

- Ahora, te parece si bailamos un poco?

- Ok- empujaron a todos los que se metían en el camino y comenzaron a bailar

)))))))))))))))))

- OAHH!!! OTRO, OTRO, OTRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... – gritaban en la cocina mientras Draco bebía de una súper copa y todos lo animaban a seguir tomando

- Vaya Draco, si que eres un tigre!!!!- Miranda lo llevó de la mano

- Pero si todavía no he terminado!! – dijo con voz borracha

- Ya fue suficiente nene, ven conmigo- lo llevó de la mano al cuarto del primer piso

- Verás, estoy un poco cansado y me siento…borracho- dijo tirándose a la cama

- Pero si todavía es temprano draqui- comenzó a quitarse el polo y luego la falda, quedándose en paños menores y luego acercándose a el para desabrocharle el pantalón y la camisa

- Estás desesperada nena?

- Me apeteces Draco- comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente y el la volteó para terminar de quitarle la poca ropa

))))))))))))))))

- No sabía que bailabas tan bien- dijo ginny

- No me has visto bailando merengue!

- Merengue?! Si no me equivoco, no es oriundo de Francia

- Digamos que he viajado mucho- le sonrió y siguieron bailando

)))))))))))))))

- Chicas, no es que sea descortés pero hoy no me siento bien como para…ya saben- dijo mientras ellas se quitaban la ropa sensualmente

- Vamos Blaise, sabemos que quieres divertirte, déjanos consolarte un poquito- hicieron pucherito y se acercaron a él

- Pero las dos??????- preguntó medio borracho

- Como hermanas, compartimos TODO- lo tumbaron a la cama e hicieron con él lo que quisieron

)))))))))))))))

Se acomodó el pantalón y se puso la camisa, volteó a ver a la chica que se cambiaba.

- No pensé que durarías tan poco Draco- dijo media decepcionada

- Deja de hablar tonterías, ya me aburrí, eso es todo- dijo arrogante. La chica no le dijo nada y luego salió del cuarto.

))))))))))))))

- Oah Draco! Volviste! Todavía nos queda más menta diabólica- dijo Marie

- Suficiente. Me duele un poco la cabeza- Marie se acercó y lo tomó del cuello

- Nic tuvo una emergencia familiar y salió- dijo insinuante- su cuarto está desocupado

- Me encantaría Marie pero no hoy- fue cortante. Marie se escandaliz

- Me estás rechazando?¿?

- Bueno…si, nos veremos mañana- la dejó sola

- Esto no se quedará así Draco malfoy, nadie me hace esto!!!- se fue muy molesta

))))))))))))))))

- Me esperas un rato? Quiero ir por una cerveza

- Ok- dijo ginny. Se retiró a un sillón pero había una parejita muy acaramelada y se arrimó a otro. Alguien se sentó a su lado

- Sola weasley?

))))))))))))))))

- Por que no pruebas esto gérard?

- No gracias Marie- dijo amable

- Te ves muy apuesto hoy

- Gracias, tu estás linda también- se servía la cerveza

- Gérard, me siento sola, muy sola- le acariciaba la camisa- por que no me acompañas un rato?

- No quiero ser descortés, pero estoy con alguien

- Me dejarás sola?- dijo con voz de niña buena y se acercó peligrosamente

- Marie…Nic

- Nic no está gérard, por que no me enseñas un beso francés? – lo jaló y lo bes

Hombres, débiles, muy débiles ante una sonrisita bonita o una insinuación, un rato más tarde y el cuarto de Nic ya estaba ocupado.

))))))))))))))))))

- No malfoy, estoy esperando a alguien- dijo sin mirarlo

- Ah si? Yo no veo a nadie viniendo

- Pues gérard va a venir

- Ah! Gérard! Lo vi hace solo un segundo, subiendo las escaleras

- Que? No, gérard fue a la cocina a traer una cerveza

- Pues se llevó a Marie- dijo naturalmente

- Deja de mentir malfoy!

- No me crees? Si quieres anda a ver al segundo piso, el primer cuarto

- No iré porque no te creo! – dijo segura

- Oigan, a que hora se desocupa el cuarto de Nic?¿?!!! – preguntó oliver, quien estaba muy acaramelado con una chica

- Está gérard y no sé quien más- dijo otro chico

- Lo ves weasley? – ginny estallaba en furia y no sabía que hacer. Empujó a Draco, haciendo que la menta manchara su camisa nueva- oye!!!- ginny se paró y salió del bungalow

)))))))))))))))

- Esta camisa es nueva!!! Tonta!!!- le decía mientras la seguía

- No me importa!!!!!- Draco la jaló de la muñeca

- Acéptalo weasley, estás sola- le dijo hiriente. Una mezcla de coraje, furia, tristeza, desesperación, se apoderó de ella y finas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, haciendo que Draco sonriera con malicia.

- Por que me haces esto? – preguntó con un hilo de voz- no ves que me haces daño? Te gusta hacerme daño?- más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, mojando su pecoso rostro

- Me leíste la mente weasley. Alguien como tú solo merece sufrir

- Que te hace decir eso!!! Yo no te hecho nada!!!! No ves que tengo ya suficiente????!!!!- quiso soltarse pero Draco la aferró a él. Estaban muy cerca, a pocos centímetros.

Es increíble como un tonto impulso puede cambiar las cosas.

Draco la miró a los ojos, castaños, llenos de lágrimas, por un momento se sintió un idiota, una basura por hacerla llorar así.

Ginny por su parte se sentía débil, todos los sentimientos acumulados habían brotado y ahora lloraba.

- Suéltame por favor- dijo suplicante- me haces daño- Draco la soltó sin pensarlo dos veces y dejó que se fuera.

- Weasley! – la llamó. Ginny se detuvo- no puedes manejar así. Déjame llevarte, yo ya me siento mejor.- ginny asintió y dudando lo sigui

))))))))))))))))

En el auto de Draco nadie dijo palabra. Ginny solo se limpiaba las lágrimas y Draco manejaba por el corto camino hacia su bungalow. Llegaron y Draco se detuvo.

- Yo…- no encontraba las palabras- lo…siento- dijo como si hubiera estado amenazado con un cuchillo en la yugular. Ginny asintió, la tristeza la invadía totalmente, no cabían rencores dentro de ella. Bajó del auto y Draco la sigui

- No volverás a la fiesta?

- No, ya es tarde, estoy cansado- la miró un rato y vio que seguía llorando- puedes dejar de llorar ya? – dijo medio fastidiado

- No- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. Al rubio le desesperaba ver a las mujeres llorar, debía ser porque desde niño, cuando sus padres peleaban, su madre lloraba y se ponía muy triste. El pequeño Draco traía todos sus juguetes y la hacía jugar, tratando de reconfortarla.

- Solo se metió a la cama con otra! Que tiene eso de malo?! Acaso eran novios?!

- No, no es eso. No entiendes. Charles, harry, todo se me junta y he estado soportando mucho tiempo tratando de ser fuerte, pero no lo soy. Y ahora con lo de este estúpido francés! – lloró más

- Esas son tonterías weasley. El problema es que tu te comprometes demasiado

- Cállate malfoy, se nota que nunca has sentido algo por alguien

- Quieres decir, enamorarme?- dijo como si fuera lo más desagradable

- Si, pero no sé que hago hablando de sentimientos contigo- abrió la puerta y entr

- Acaso crees que yo no tengo sentimientos?

- Está clarísimo malfoy. Solo creo que te importa tu madre y osiris. O me vas a decir que alguna vez has estado enamorado de alguien?

- Enamorarse es de tontos que luego están lloriqueando como t

- Te da miedo enamorarte?

- Miedo??? Ja!!! Ya te dije que eso es patético

- Realmente es una pena que no lo hayas sentido- comenzó a llorar nuevamente

- Y ahora por que diablos lloras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – se agarró la cabeza

- Que tienen de malo las lágrimas!!!! Liberan toxinas dañinas!!! – dijo llorando

- Mira, deja de llorar, que quieres, agua? Cerveza? Ya sé! Menta diabólica!!

- No!! quiero desahogarme! – se sentó en el mueble y siguió llorando- no te gusta ver a las mujeres llorar, no?

- No. es repugnante

- Mentiroso- dijo parando de llorar

- Me has estado insultando y te he soportado, se está acabando mi paciencia! – dijo muy serio

- Mira, mejor déjame sola, ya deberías haberte ido- se comenzó a sobar el brazo

- Que te pasó en el brazo?

- Y todavía lo preguntas!!! Digamos que un rubio tonto me sostuvo y me hizo llorar!! – se paró. Furiosa. Draco palideció al ver que la chica lo miraba con ganas de matarlo

- Ok, me pasé. Pero dije que lo sentía

- Aún me duele!

- No seas exagerada! Puedes sacar hielo y ponértelo un rato- dijo sin importancia

- Pues tu lo sacarás

- Yo? Y por que yo?! – reclam

- Porque yo lo digo! – Draco se asustó y se dirigió al refrigerador. Puso hielo en una bolsa y lo trajo

- Aquí está- se lo entregó. Inexplicablemente, el llanto se volvió a escuchar- y ahora que?!

- Es que charles, el…- lloró más

- El idiota de diggory? Ah, tu estabas con ese, si, me acuerdo cuando en la fiesta de mi casa se tiró a pan…

- Que?!- Draco sonrió maliciosamente

- Se tiró a pansy- dijo satisfactoriamente. Ginny lloró aun más- pero ya pasó, solo fue una noche. Y no me digas que tu eres una santa weasley, que bien te divertías con el cara rajada en el baile de halloween – ginny se sonroj

- Eres un desgraciado- dijo un poco molesta, pero riendo a la vez. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, esto tomó por sorpresa a Draco- lo siento! – se separó rápidamente- es que yo…te confundí con Alice, ella siempre me consuela y me reconforta y no pienses mal eh! – dijo un poco avergonzada

- Estoy acostumbrado a los impulsos de las mujeres, es comprensible, no pueden resistirse. Pero no abrigues esperanzas weasley porque

- Ya cállate quieres? Te dije no pensaras mal! Tu no me atraes en lo absoluto

- Ah si?

- Si- dijo segura

- Juguemos un rato weasley- se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura

- Que crees que haces malfoy? – lo empujó un poco

- Probando hasta que punto resistes

- Pierdes tu tiempo- le dijo naturalmente mientras sacaba otro pañuelo elite

Draco se acercó más y más, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios

- Pierdes tu tiempo malfoy- sacó otro pañuelito. Draco se acercó más, mirándola a los ojos. Como ginny se resistía, la tumbó en el sofá- pesas malfoy! – dijo riéndose, no se sentía incómoda.

- Resistes muy bien weasley, pero veamos si puedes con esto- lo tomaba como un juego, ya era demasiada cercanía. Sus narices chocaron

- Ok malfoy, empiezas a asfixiarme- dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho

- Oh vamos weasley, temes prendarte de mi si te beso?

- No, es que no es de ti de quien quiero un beso- tomó por sorpresa a Draco

- Este es mi juego, y yo doy las reglas- la besó con lengua y todo. Ginny forcejeaba para librarse, pero no podía contra el rubio, logró separar sus labios

- Eres asqueroso malfoy!!!- dijo con repugnancia

- Recuerda que mi propósito es molestarte! – volvió a besarla, ginny se separ

- Mira malfoy, sé que me deseas, pero a veces no se te conceden todos tus caprichos así que muévete si no quieres que grite- dijo muy molesta

- Vaya que te resistes weasley- pasó su mano por el muslo de ginny

- Saca tu asquerosa mano!!!- le tiró un lapo en la cara y lo volteó para quedar sentada sobre él

- Bueno, si lo prefieres así- dijo sin importancia.

- Estás borracho idiota, por eso haces tonterías- dijo con repugnancia. Draco la jaló del brazo y la besó nuevamente. Alguien entró por la puerta, riendo como loca

- Oh charles!!!!!!!- hablaba sola

- Quédate donde estás si no quieres que nos descubran- dijo Draco

- Ya los vi chicos, disculpen por la interrupción!- se metió a su cuarto

- Maldita sea Draco! – se paró rápidamente empujándolo para que no la detuviera– ahora van a pensar que tú y yo…agh!!! – puso cara de funeral

- Que agh weasley? Bien que lo disfrutabas- dijo arrogante, mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza. El licor podía causar cosas increíbles

- No te vuelvas a acercar a mi entiendes?- amenazó dando dos pasos atrás

- Es una amenaza? Que harás? Rasguñarme? Vamos weasley, acéptalo, un poco más y…quien sabe- dijo con voz grave

- Muérete malfoy- lo miró como si fuera la peor escoria y subió rápidamente por las escaleras.

- Antes tendrás que matarme- dijo para si mismo.

))))))))))))))))))))

- Oigan, que hora es? – preguntó despertándose y notando a dos chicas semidesnudas, una a cada lado. Sonrió- debo dormir- se paró, se cambió y salió del cuarto

)))))))))))))))))))))

- Marie…

- Shhhh…

- Debo irme. Olvido algo- dijo moviéndose a un lado y dejando a la chica recostada- DIABLOS! GINNY!!!!

- No creo que te haya esperado- dijo mientras se veía las uñas

- Soy un completo idiota- se sentó en la cama y se cogió la cabeza con las manos

- No lo parecías hace unos minutos- dijo coqueta- bueno, debo cambiarme, no queremos que nos encuentren así.- en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

- Quien diablos está en mi maldito cuarto!!! – gritó Nic un poco molesto

- Es Nic- dijo Marie asustada- debes salir por la ventana- le susurr

- Que?

- Quieres que te mate?

- Nooo

- Abran!!!!!!!!!!!

- Soy yo amor, Marie, ahora mismo te abro- empujó a gérard y este saltó por la ventana, que felizmente estaba en el primer piso.

- Ok nena, tómate tu tiempo. – dijo Nic, sin imaginar lo que había sucedido dentro.

)))))))))))))))))

- Hey Draco, que haces en el sofá? – se acercó y lo despert

- Ah?

- Estás más tomado que yo eh?

- Cállate Blaise- dijo cogiéndose la cabeza

- Oye, esta no es la pulsera de ginny? – dijo recogiendo una cadenita que estaba en el pecho de Draco

- No sé que hace ahí- minti

- No eres muy bueno mintiendo Draco, que hacías con ginny?- preguntó curioso

- Nada, idiota

- Entonces como explicarías el lápiz labial rosado?- dijo burlón- no sabía que tenías esas costumbres Draco, sinceramente pensé que estabas de parte de nuestro equipo

- Deja de hablar estupideces Blaise, Miranda se me lanzó encima

- Que yo sepa, tu siempre te limpias el labial- dijo- me lo enseñaste. ' no queremos que nos malogren el plan' recuerdas?- Draco no dijo nada y lo ignoró- no me digas que tu y ginny…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo sabía! Sabía que detrás de todas esas peleas ustedes hacían cositas!

- Tan tomado estás Blaise?

- Esta claro como el agua. Acéptalo y cuéntame que pasó.- se sentó expectante

- Lo que pasó fue que ella se me lanzó encima y bueno, no pude detenerla- ginny bajó las escaleras

- Sigues ahí?- preguntó horrorizada y decidida a volver a subir

- Ginny, no sabía que tu también te unías al club de fans de draqui- dijo riendo

- Que? – Draco pateó a Blaise- que tonterías le has dicho a Blaise, idiota?! – se acerc

- Solo la verdad weasley, que no pudiste resistir y bueno, es comprensible- aún seguía echado

- Eres un maldito mentiroso! – le iba a pegar pero Blaise la detuvo

- Creo que aquí hay un mentiroso

- Y es él!!- señaló ginny, muy molesta

- Bueno, creo que ginny tiene razón

- Le vas a creer a ella?! – se sentó de repente

- Digamos que no eres muy confiable en esas cosas- ginny sonrió de satisfacción

- Es un cerdo borracho que creyó que podía aprovecharse de mí!

- Y bien que te encantó weasley- se paró y la encaró- o me vas a decir que no?!

- Pues no!!!! eres repugnante!

- Yo hago lo que quiero con quien quiero weasley, tendrás que acostumbrarte

- No eres nadie para hacer eso!!!!!!- Blaise luchaba por contenerla pero ella se soltó y le tiró una cachetada al rubio. Este rió y la tumbó en el sofá. Disponiéndose a sostenerle las muñecas

- Hey, hey Draco, ya fue suficiente- detuvo a Draco- has tomado mucho y no quiero que cometas tonterías, aunque siempre lo haces. Pero no con ginny, ella solo se defiende

- Suéltame Blaise. Solo te mostraré como babea por…

- Maldito borracho!!!!!!!!!!- ginny lo pateó donde duele. AUCH! Draco cayó al suelo y se encogió tratando de soportar el dolor

- Auch Draco- dijo Blaise

- Y eso es para que no vuelvas a meterte conmigo!!! Serpiente asquerosa!!!!

- Ya verás weasley- dijo con un hilito de voz. Mientras la miraba con odio.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Durmieron tranquilos. Amaneció muy soleado y parecía que ese día sería mejor.

- Donde están las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza? – preguntaba Blaise con cara de resaca

- En el estante al lado de la cocina- dijo ginny.

- No vas a correr hoy ginny? – preguntó Alice- no correrán juntos?- miró a Draco y a ginny- Draco dejó de comer y la observó con mirada de circunstancia

- Que?- le preguntó serio

- Oh vamos, los vi anoche – dijo naturalmente

- Anoche estabas borracha Alice. No sabías lo que veías- le dijo ginny indiferente

- Claro que si! Tu estabas sobre Draco, no estoy ciega- a Draco se le cayó la cuchara

- Ustedes dos?- preguntó Miranda un poco exaltada y llena de celos, que la carcomían por dentro

- Ya terminé. Permiso – Draco se retiró. Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina a Alice y se retiró también

)))))))))))))))))))))))

- Conseguiste lo que querías idiota, ahora piensan que somos novios- le dijo molesta

- Que te quede claro, weasley, que yo no quiero nada contigo, eso es absurdo, y lo de anoche, fue solo un mero juego para mí, soy libre de hacer lo que se me pegue la gana. Pero no te ilusiones y confundas las cosas

- Eres el ser mas repugnante que he conocido, no entiendo como la gente te soporta, y te advierto que yo no soy juguete de nadie- le dijo muy seria. Draco se bufó y se acercó a ella- mantén tu distancia! – le señaló. Draco sacó la mano de ginny a un lado y la acorraló en la pared- si no me dejas en paz, voy a gritar- amenazó. Su corazón latía rápidamente y temía lo peor

- Grita, grita, será mejor así. Acaso me tienes miedo?- preguntó con una sonrisa diabólica

- Eres un asco- puso cara tipo Draco y lo empujó para luego subir rápidamente a su cuarto.

- Ya verás weasley, crees que puedes contra mí, estás muy equivocada- sonrió para si.


	3. ACERCAMIENTOS VISITAS NO TAN DESEADAS

**ACERCAMIENTOS. visitas no tan deseadas**

_Querida ginny,_

_El verte aquella noche, me trajo muchos recuerdos a la mente, me gustaría volver a verte pronto, me mandarías la dirección de tu universidad para poder visitarte?_

_Espero que me respondas pronto. _

_Con cariño_

_Harry _

Ginny se sintió extraña al leer la carta, algo en ella se estremeció y un sentimiento raro se apoderó de ella. Sonrió y guardó la carta en su bolsillo. Subió rápidamente a su cuarto y sacó pluma y pergamino.

_Querido harry,_

_Me alegra y me gustaría volver a verte. Esta es mi dirección: Standford mágico bungalow 416. _

_Escribe pronto_

_Ginny _

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

- Y eso es todo por hoy, les felicito por el excelente trabajo que presentaron la clase pasada, pero estuvo muy fácil, esta vez trabajarán en parejas y he buscado que sean personas que no se llevan bien- se escucharon murmullos mientras el profesor sacaba un pergamino. Comenzó a mencionar muchos nombres y se escucharon gritos de desaprobación- zabini y campbell. Malfoy y weasley. Cruz y clifth- miranda puso cara de ser la peor desgraciada del mundo. Ginny quería golpear al profesor. Alice y blaise ni se miraron y pusieron cara de disconformidad.

- Una pregunta, como sabe que nosotros nos llevamos mal? Está seguro? Porque el hecho de que estemos en el mismo bungalow…__

- Señor malfoy- lo interrumpió- si no se acuerda, somos magos- draco solo apretó los puños y guardó silencio.- tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo en organizar una mini empresa. En la cartilla que está en su mesa- aparecieron cartillitas- dice lo que producirán. Son diferentes. Solo un proyecto se llevará a cabo.__

))))))))))))))))))

- Y ahora, vuelta!!!!!! Bien chicas! Estamos listas para el gran partido!!!- las chicas sudaban a chorros y conversaban sobre la fiesta

- Oye marie, me pareció verte entrar al cuarto con gérard- le dijo Tiffany__

- Bueno si, nic no estaba, pero entre nos, no me digas que fuiste fiel – dijo con una sonrisa__

- Una escapadita nunca hace daño- comenzaron a reír juntas. Ginny luchó dentro de sí para no golpear a marie. __

- El tío está loco- protestaba alice mientras se limpiaba con la toalla- como se le ocurre juntarme con blaise? __

- A mi me tocó con el idiota de rodrigo.- dijo con rabia__

- A mi me parece un buen chico, además, no está nada mal- dijo alice. Ginny pasó sin hablarle.- ginny, oye, espera__

- Que quieres- preguntó impaciente__

- No puedes negarme lo que vi__

- Lo que viste fue una pelea, y podrías haber tenido más tino__

- Lo siento ginny, pero es que yo…bueno, seguía media tomada, me llevé una botella al cuarto- dijo culpable__

- Alice!! No sabía que eras media alcohólica__

- No, no es eso. Es que estaba deliciosa. Bueno, me perdonas?__

- Ok, está bien__

- Tienes que contarme que fue lo que pasó!!__

- Alice, NO PASO NADA__

- No me vas a negar que tú y él…jeje__

- Cállate, luego te cuento- salieron del lugar y se fueron al bungalow__

))))))))))))))))))))))

- Apolito!!- llamó ginny. No hubo respuesta- donde se habrá metido el travieso? – entró a la cocina y encontró a draco sentado comiendo KFC y a apolo en el suelo con una piernita de pollo en la boca

Draco no la saludó y siguió comiendo. Ginny le quitó el pollo al cachorro.

- Por que se lo quitas- preguntó al terminar de comer una enorme papita

- Es un cachorro y no debe comer tonterías, eso le saca parásitos

- A el le gusta- dijo dándole el pollo nuevamente. Ginny volvió a quitárselo. Draco hizo lo contrario. Estuvieron en ese jueguito por unos segundos

- Es mi perro!

- Siento pena por él- dijo sin mirarla

- Y yo siento pena por ti, comiendo toda esa tontería vas a ser como tus queridos gorilas de hogwarts

- Vienes solo a discutir conmigo weasley? Disfrutas de mi presencia cierto? Comprende que yo no.

- Deja de alucinar malfoy- se llevó a apolo y sali

- No hay día en que no te vea renegar gin, que pasó?- preguntó preocupada

- Resulta que cada vez que "hablo" con malfoy, salgo as

- Entonces no hables con él- dijo alice

- El se interpone en mi camino!

- No, lo que pasa es que le gusto- dijo malfoy caminando hacia la sala

- Ya quisieras- le respondió ginny

- Yo solo digo que…- ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina- que la dejes en paz.

- Permiso – draco se paró al lado

- Hay suficiente espacio- le respondió miranda jalándolo de la mano y sentándose a su lado

- Tienes que hacer tu trabajo con rodrigo- se cambió de sofá. Miranda lo miró con odio y se largó a su cuarto.

- Oye, alice

- Que

- Ehm, cuando haremos el trabajo?

- Hoy

- Hoy en la noche, ahora no tengo ganas

- Ok

- Que esperas ginny? – preguntó alice. la pelirroja estaba parada en la puerta

- Una carta.

- Del cara rajada cierto?

- No te metas conmigo malfoy

- Lo sabía, resulta que te gusta dejar tu correspondencia en el mueble- le mostró la carta

- Suelta eso! – se la arrebató. En ese instante, una lechuza blanca llegó. Ginny corrió y leyó la carta.

_Querida ginny, _

_Estaré allí mañana por la tarde, traigo sorpresas. _

_Con cariño_

_Harry _

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ginny. Otra lechuza entró. Una grande y negra. Draco la recibió y leyó la carta rápidamente. Se quedó un rato en silencio y luego subió a su cuarto sigilosamente

- Ehm, blaise, no vamos a poder hacer el trabajo hoy. Mejor mañana- dijo alice después de revisar su correo

- Ok – dijo de mala gana- pero sin faltas

- Si, si- dijo sin prestarle importancia. Tocaron el timbre

- Hola blaise! – las gemelas entraron

- Hey chicas.

- Queremos que nos visites hoy, podrás?

- Ahora mismo?

- Si, tenemos ganas de salir

- Bueno, vayamos al cine- propuso muy animado. las chicas sonrieron y salieron con blaise. Alice miró de reojo y una chispita de rabia se prendió en su interior.

)))))))))))))))))))))

Ginny tuvo insomnio esa noche, bajó, como siempre a tomar agua y a ver si apolo dormía. Lo encontró echadito en su camita y para su mala suerte, también encontró al ser más repugnante del mundo ( para ella, porque el tipo es un cuero!)

Gruñó de rabia y tomó una botella rápidamente. El rubio la observaba atento, esperando alguna reacción para comenzar a pelear. Ginny ni lo miraba y se apuraba en beber el agua.

- Puedes beberla en tu cuarto. Aquí nadie disfruta de tu presencia- dijo con su tonito de siempre. Ginny apretó los puños pero no le respondió. Draco se impacientó- acaso no escuchas lo que te digo, tonta? – la cara de la pelirroja tomó el color de su pelo por la furia que contenía. Finalmente terminó y salió con paso firme y lento.

Draco se levantó de su asiento y le cerró el paso.

- Muévete malfoy- dijo impaciente

- Ahora tratas de evitarme weasley? Prefieres alejarte porque no te contendrías.

- Si, no me contendría de pegarte- dijo apretando los puños.

- Ah si?

- Mira malfoy, entiendo que te guste pelear y demostrar que supuestamente tienes el control sobre todas las cosas, pero a mi me aburren esas tonterías infantiles, no voy a caer tan bajo peleando contigo- se hizo a un lado y dejó sin palabras a draco

- Maldita weasley, no te escaparás esta vez- la alcanzó y la acorraló contra la pared más cercana sosteniéndola de las muñecas con un poco de fuerza.

- Eres un depravado, siempre buscando como coger a las chicas- dijo mirándolo con asco- ayer no te resististe, eres un debilucho- la furia de draco iba en aumento- hasta un par de piernas pueden hacerte flaquear. ME DAS PENA- el volcán hizo erupción, draco la soltó y la miró con odio absoluto, de no ser porque su varita estaba en el cuarto la hubiera matado sin pensarlo dos veces. Ginny comprendió la situación y sacó la varita- si vuelves a tocarme, te juro que no dudaré en acabar contigo- dijo muy seria. La cara de draco cambió y su expresión se hizo maligna, de burla

- Tú? Acabar conmigo? Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- esa risa burlesca que le recordaba cuando se reía de ella en los pasillos del colegio.

- Hablo en serio! – le puso la varita cerca de la yugular. Draco paró de reír y sonrió maquiavélicamente. En un movimiento rápido, le aventó la varita al suelo y la jaló del brazo, muy cerca de él.

- Escucha esto. Nadie, pero nadie, puede acabar conmigo- fueron momentos de tensión, no se escuchaba ni un ruido. Ginny recordó los momentos en el colegio cuando voldemort rondaba cerca. Ese mismo miedo la invadía. Draco en cambio, la observaba detenidamente verificando que no tratara de librarse, pues podía percibir su temor, y eso le gustaba.

Silencio. Mucho silencio. Los latidos se aceleraban. Esos poquísimos segundos que parecieron una eternidad de terror para ginny. Un ruidito y ginny sintió algo en la pierna, ahogó un grito sordo y abrazó instintivamente a draco. Estando aún más cerca. Miró a sus pies y vio a apolo que los observaba un poquito confundido.

- Ya suéltame! – ginny empujó al rubio

- Soltarte?! Si fuiste tu la que se me lanzó encima! – dijo horrorizado

- Tú querías otra cosa!!!!!!!!

- Eres una cobarde weasley! Temblabas solo por el hecho de estar junto a mi! Te encanta cierto?- Apolo jaló a draco del pantalón en dirección a ginny- no pienso acercarme nuevamente a tu dueña impulsiva- le dijo al cachorro, este hizo lo mismo con ginny. Ella lo empujó levemente con la pierna.

- No me entra en la cabeza que Sprout te soporte as

- Pues verás weasley, cuando valgas la pena, conocerás mi comportamiento agradable. O sea, nunca- apolo le ladró y jaló nuevamente de su pantalón, esta vez, gruñendo y queriendo malograrlo- suéltame!! Quítame a tu bola de pelos de encima!

- Sigue apolo- dijo tranquilamente mientras observaba al perrito morder el pantalón

- Lo voy a patear! - advirti

- No te atreverías- dijo tranquila. Draco levantó al cachorro y se lo entregó a ginny casi tirándoselo – me alegra que apolo sepa reconocer a las personas que no valen la pena- el cachorro le ladró a draco

- Es un tonto perro. – dijo sin importancia y se retiró a su cuarto.

))))))))))))))))))))))))

Salió más temprano que lo acostumbrado, no quería encontrarse con el ex slytherin. No podía ver bien por donde iba, pues había mucha niebla en el camino. Una leve brisa de aire frío la estremeció. Llevaba puesto un pequeño polo y no sería buena idea volver al bungalow para ver al idiota ese. Siguió corriendo. Comenzó a llover.

- Maldita lluvia!! – no se encontraba muy cerca al bungalow, pero tenía que volver si no quería empaparse. Corrió de vuelta.

- Ginny, estás empapada! – dijo alice quien fue a traer una toalla

- No pensé que llovería hoy- se trataba de cubrir, el polo era blanco y traslucía toda su figura. El rubio bajó de su cuarto, miró de reojo a ginny y esto casi le causa un resbalón.- achus!

- Me temo que vas a resfriarte- dijo alice cubriéndola con la toalla

- Hoy no! hoy viene harry! – dijo desesperada

- Harry?

- Potter- agregó la pelirroja

- San Potter viene, tu sueño se hará realidad weasley

- Cállate malfoy! Por que siempre le buscas la pelea? Creo que te gusta- dijo alice

- Gustarme? Es lo más absurdo que he oído! – la pelirroja no le prestó atención y subió a cambiarse

- Eres un idiota malfoy- dijo alice, mirándolo con rabia

- Por que draco es un idiota? – miranda lo abrazó por atrás- a mi me parece lindo

- Es porque estás ciega querida- dijo alice. Draco se incomodó y sacó las manos de miranda de sus hombros

- No necesito abogados- dijo indiferente

- Pero draco! – alice comenzó a reír – sabes que creo?! Que eres un reverendo estúpido!!!- le gritó la despechada miranda

- Creías que acostándote conmigo lograrías algo? – miranda enfureció y le plantó una cachetada. Cogió sus cosas y se largó- solo lo hice contigo por diversión, además, estaba tomado!! – alice le tiró otra cachetada- oye y a ti que te pasa!?

- Eres un cerdo!!

- Auch draco- le restregó rodrigo, quien también sali

- Hay hielo en la nevera- aconsejó blaise- nos vemos en clase- salió siguiendo a alice.

- Todos son unos estúpidos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó a la puerta- no necesito a nadie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – ginny bajó cambiada y con su mochila lista. Ni siquiera lo miró- ves lo que provocas estúpida!? – fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ginny se aproximó a él con furia. Draco sonrió maquiavélicamente. Habría pelea. La pelirroja se plantó frente a él. Lo miró y sonrió con sarcasmo, luego, se retiró. Esto dejó frío al rubio

- Eres una cobarde! Oye tú! Vuelve acá! – corrió a la puerta- pobretona!- suaz! Una cachetada en la misma mejilla. Draco sintió todo el golpe en cámara lenta, le dolió, se tapó la mejilla y la miró inexpresivo. Sentía dolor, como si le hubieran clavado un puñal.

- No vuelvas a meterte conmigo, entiendes!

Ese día, draco faltó a entrenamientos y a clases. Los demás del bungalow quedaron en salir, pues era fin de semana. Volverían tarde. Ginny rechazó la propuesta, aquel día vendría harry. Volvió en la tarde. Encontró al rubio tirado en el mueble junto a una botella de licor y sosteniendo una carta en la mano. Se fijó que siguiera durmiendo y le quitó la carta silenciosamente, la leyó.

_Querido hijo,_

_Debido a los problemas que tu madre y yo teníamos, nos hemos separado. Me temo que todo no salió como estaba pensado. Ella deshonró a nuestra familia, se fue a vivir con otro. Remus Lupin, tu profesor y padre adoptivo de Harry Potter. Ten por seguro que esto no quedará impune. _

_Lucius malfoy _

Ginny se tapó la boca con una mano y devolvió la carta lentamente. Narcisa con remus?! Eso si estaba raro. Por unos instantes sintió pena por el rubio. Desde que harry llegó a hogwarts siempre le había arruinado los planes, y ahora su madre abandonaba a su familia por estar con el padre adoptivo de harry. El sonido del timbre la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

- Harry- dijo y corrió a abrir la puerta. Un chico alto y de pelo desordenado, con un enorme oso de peluche en una mano y una caja de chocolates en la otra. – hola!!

- Hola ginny, estás linda. Estos son para ti- le entregó los regalos

- Gracias harry- le sonri

- Ehm, pasamos?

- No!!! digo, este…, mejor por que no salimos? Si, vamos a algún lugar! – se interpuso en la puerta.

- Bueno, si quieres

- Ok, espérame un ratito- entró rápidamente, dejó los regalos en el mueble. Harry se asomó con curiosidad. Vio a malfoy

- Malfoy?! – entr

- Harry! – ginny se desesper

- Que hace él aquí?! – draco se movió un poco

- Es una larga historia- trataba de explicar

- Ustedes son…novios?!!!!- harry no lo podía creer

- NO! mira, vámonos- llevó a harry afuera mientras este observaba a draco con desconfianza.

)))))))))))))))))))))

- Ahora puedes explicarme que hacía el ahí?

- Harry, lamentablemente es mi compañero de bungalow, somos 6- harry se sorprendi

- Ah- le abrió la puerta a ginny

- Gracias

- A donde quieres ir?

- Mmm, vayamos a almorzar

- Ok- en el camino ginny tenía ganas de preguntarle a harry sobre lo de draco y sobre su novia

- Harry

- Si?

- Y tu novia?

- Nosotros, terminamos- dijo un poco triste

- Ah, lo siento- ella no estaba triste, un poquito feliz.

)))))))))))))))))))))

Draco despertó lentamente, se estiró y bostezó. Su camisa estaba desabotonada a medias y su pelo estaba todo desordenado, buscó la carta y la guardó, vio la botella vacía y un poco más allá, un enorme oso de peluche y una caja de chocolates.

- Chocolates- murmuró. Tomó la caja torpemente y comenzó a comerlos.

))))))))))))))))))

- Esto está delicioso- ginny saboreaba la pasta arco iris

- Me alebra que te guste- harry le sonrió haciendo que ginny se sonrojara. 'me siento como una mocosa!' pensó al ruborizarse

- Tienes noticias de hermione?

- Si, me mandó una carta, dice que a ron le disgusta el clima haya en México, hace demasiado calor y el se pone más rojo que su pelo cada día- comenzaron a reír

- Cuando piensan volver?

- La verdad no sé, pero ron quiere visitar a su pequeña hermana

- Ay que ni se le ocurra venir- dijo con temor

- Habría un pequeña pelea

- Pequeña?! – volvieron a reír

- Y que tal la vida con malfoy

- El mismo infierno.- dijo con pesadumbre

- Tan malo es?

- Todos nos llevamos bien, menos con el, es realmente insoportable, pero ya lo tengo controlado.

- Si quieres yo puedo advertirle

- No harry, crees que quiero provocar una pelea? Ustedes no podrían sostener una conversación civilizada sin haber sacado antes las varitas.

- Temes por él?

- No! por mí que se esfume. Yo puedo resolver esto, gracias.

)))))))))))))))))))

- Que diablos es esto? – cogió el peluche- oye apolo, tienes compañía! Jajajajaja- reía como imbésil- quien compraría esta cosa?! – encontró una tarjetita.

_Para Ginny, de Harry. _

- Así que era Potter- tiró el muñeco- el idiota estuvo aquí.- apretó los puños.

))))))))))))))))))

- Gracias harry

- Espero que se repita, te visitaré más seguido. – ginny bajó del auto sin antes haberse despedido de harry con un beso en la mejilla, el la acompañó hasta la puerta- segura que estarás bien? – alguien abri

- Deberías temer por ti- draco salió enfurecido con la varita en la mano.

- Malfoy, no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo. Hasta luego ginny- se dirigió al auto.

- Tienes miedo Potter?- se acercó retándolo

- Basta malfoy! – ginny se interpuso. Harry fue indiferente.

- Tu cállate weasley, no es asunto tuyo. no es la última vez que nos vemos Potter.

- Tenlo por seguro- se vivía un ambiente de tensión.- ah, narcisa te manda saludos.- draco explotó, tomó a harry por la camisa y le tiró un puñete. Harry le tiró otro, haciendo caer la varita del rubio. Ginny no sabía que hacer. Se peleaban en el suelo.

- Basta!!!- tomó a draco y lo jaló- harry, vete por favor- le suplic

- Suéltame weasley!

- Tú entras!!- lo empujó dentro de la casa

- Esta vez te salvaste Potter!- harry quiso volver a pelear pero ginny cerró la puerta.

)))))))))))))))))))

- Que demonios te pasa malfoy!!!!

- No son tus asuntos- le respondió frío, tocó su labio. Sangraba- maldito cara rajada, lo mataré. – dijo con furia

- El no tiene la culpa! – se le escapó a ginny

- De que hablas- sospech

- Nada

- Tu sabes algo- se acercó sospechosamente.- ese idiota no? el te lo contó? No me humillará de nuevo!!!

- El no me dijo nada. Yo…leí la carta

- Husmeabas mi correspondencia?!

- Tú hiciste lo mismo con la mía! – draco sintió vergüenza

- Mi propia madre prefiere al incompetente padre adoptivo de Potter- dijo con voz de ultratumba

- Harry no tiene la culpa de nada. Tampoco remus, tal vez tu madre…

- No te atrevas a culpar a mi madre! – volteó.

- No puedes culpar a todos por una simple equivocación de tu madre

- Simple equivocación?! Dejar a mi padre, dejarme a mí! Para irse con aquel idiota, eso no es una simple equivocación! Es una locura! Yo no permitiré que esto siga humillando a mi familia.- ginny no sabía que decirle, el maldito malfoy arruinando su día otra vez.

- Harry va a venir cuando quiera- agregó con coraje

- Que aparezca por aquella puerta y no saldrá!!!

- No pienso perjudicarme por tu orgullo! Si le haces algo…!

- Otra de tus tontas amenazas? Acaso Potter no puede defenderse? Temes que lo dañe mucho y su cara rajada se malogre más!!?

- El te hubiera partido en dos, pero no lo hizo porque estaba yo y él SI es un caballero, no como otros que dicen ser de un nivel alto y ni siquiera saben como tratar a una mujer!!!

Draco se quedó callado, por primera vez no sabía que responder, duele decirlo pero ella tenía razón. No podía insultarla o botarla, se encendió la chispita de conciencia en su cabeza.

- Eso no viene al caso. Por que te metes tanto en esto? Tú no tienes nada que ver.

- Resulta que harry es mi amigo y no permitir

- Ya cállate, sigues babeando por ese idiota, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta. El peluche, los chocolates, tanta tontería.

- Hablando de chocolates. Donde están?- preguntó molesta al ver que el rubio tenía la boca manchada.

- Y por que me preguntas a mi- quiso ocultar las manchas pero ginny le volteó la cara

- Por esto- pasó su dedo cerca al labio del rubio y le mostró la mancha de chocolate. Draco se limpió la cara- te los comiste todos!?- preguntó horrorizada- eran MIS chocolates!!

- Potter te puede comprar otros- dijo indiferente

- Eres un cerdo glotón!

- No cambies de tema weasley. Más te vale que no vuelva a ver a Potter sino le voy a partir la cara.

- Eres un idiota malfoy y harry vendrá cuando quiera.

- Es asquerosa la cantidad de estúpido cariño que le tienes a eso.

- Eso? Eso es mucho mejor que tú. Es lindo, es alto- draco se horrorizaba al oír la descripción- es inteligente, TIENE SENTIMIENTOS, y sabe tratar a una mujer!

- Estás ciega weasley. Lo destrozaré.

- No lo harás porque estaré yo.

- Y tú que harás?- preguntó burlón.

- Te atacaré por la espalda.

- Potter necesita una guarda espaldas?. Realmente me da pena.- dijo altivo

- Di lo que quieras. No podrás en un dos contra uno.

- Así que ahora haces trampa. Una griffindor haciendo trampa, suena raro, supuestamente ustedes son los santurrones, estás decepcionando a tu casa weasley.- dijo con voz burlona de profesora preocupada.

- Tonterías malfoy. Lealtad a los amigos es lo que le falta a tu casa.

- La diferencia es que nosotros podemos solos y no necesitamos niñeras- especific

- Mi oso! – vio al enorme peluche tirado a un lado- por que lo tiraste!!! – cargaba al oso

- Esas cosas solo hacen bulto. – respondió sin importancia

- Que falta de romanticismo! – draco comenzó a reír, a reír de verdad, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, ginny lo miró un rato y luego apartó la vista a otro lado.

- No dejas de sorprenderme con tus cursilerías weasley. Te criaron en el mundo de Barbie con los príncipes azules?! Aunque Potter dista mucho de ser uno.

- Tu estás a millas de ser uno.- dijo audaz

- Muchas piensan diferente, no tomaré en cuenta tu tonto comentario.

- No tienen que verte todos los días, solo una noche y luego adiós, así las tratas no? como un mero juguete del que te aburres fácilmente. No todas son iguales.

- Pero se parecen en algo: todas, pero todas caen conmigo, sin excepción.

- No todas malfoy.

- Hasta tú caerías weasley- se acercó demasiado

- No te acerques más- advirti

- Tienes miedito? Haber, probemos a una weasley. – la trajo hacia si y pasó una mano por la pierna de ginny.

- Aléjate cerdo asqueroso!!! – le tiró un puñete- harry vendrá cuando quiera!- subió a su cuarto y tiró un portazo. El rubio se cogió la mejilla y no le importó.

- Entonces habrá una pelea- dijo para si.

)))))))))))))))))))))

- Vaya fiesta que se perdió ginny! - dijo alice.

- Mejor por que no la continuamos y tomamos unos tragos más?

- Tu ya no tomas más- dijo rodrigo, quien cargaba a miranda, estaba súper borracha

- Yo quiero más!!! – dijo con voz borracha.

- Llévala a dormir rodri- le recomendó alice.

- Si, eso haré.

Llevó a miranda a su cuarto y la recostó en la cama. Ella bostezaba y estiraba las manos.

- Duerme- dijo con un toque de dulzura. Y le acarició el cabello.

- Espera- dijo con voz entrecortada.- gracias- le dio un beso en la mejilla

- De nada- le sonrió y salió del cuarto. Miranda no comprendía como podía ser tan amable con ella después de todos los desplantes, después de todo tal vez alice tenía razón, era un buen chico.

)))))))))))))))))))))))

- Alice, debemos hacer el trabajo- le dijo blaise serio.

- Ahora?

- Lo hemos postergado dos días y no me gusta hacer las cosas a última hora.

- Pero es que voy a salir un rato- dijo mirando el reloj

- Son las 3 de la mañana!

- Si, pero…- el timbre sonó- te prometo que mañana lo haremos temprano, en serio! – salió corriendo y abrió la puerta. Le dio un beso al chico que esperaba parado y se retiraron.

- Pero…- se sintió mal nuevamente. Se sirvió un café y se sentó en el mueble, mirando al vacío.

- Hey- saludó draco

- Hey- dijo con aire de tristeza

- Y esa cara? La rubia otra vez?

- No repitas que soy un imbésil porque ya lo s

- Bueno

- Que te pasó en el labio? – preguntó- no me digas que ginny se puso salvaje porque no pienso creerte.

- La verdad, Potter estuvo aqu

- San Potter? Aquí?

- Visitando a la weasley, ese idiota no saldrá de aquí sin haber recibido una paliza antes- dijo con voz malévola

- Como se atrevió a venir después de lo que tu ya sabes? Si que tiene valor.

- No lo elogies cuando estés hablando conmigo.

- No lo estoy elogiando, sabes muy bien que no me simpatiza y de no ser porque no son mis asuntos, te ayudaría a darle una paliza

- De eso me encargaré yo.

- Aunque pensándolo bien, hay otro tipo de palizas más inteligentes- dijo con voz de tener una idea.

- Que se te ocurre esta vez blaise? – preguntó interesado.

- No estarías dispuesto- dijo dudando

- Habla- orden

- Bueno. Si el viene desde tan lejos solo para ver a ginny y termina con su novia.

- Como sabes eso? – interrumpi

- Resulta que mi prima era su novia- dijo con aire de slytherin enojado, después de todo, aunque el era muy buena gente, eso queda.

- Tenemos fuertes motivos para acabar con él, los dos juntos. – maquiavélico

- Puede que tengas razón, pero mi prima me cae chinche, con más razón si estuvo con ese bueno para nada. Pero puedo darte una idea: podrías utilizar a la weasley para sacarle celos a Potter y…

- Para tu coche ahí!- dijo medio horrorizado- estás diciendo que yo me meta con la weasley? – según el, refiriéndose a una escoria.

- Te parece difícil? Pensé que 'todas caen'

- No es eso, si me lo propusiera ya hubiera pasado por mi cuarto hace tiempo, si no que no me gusta la idea de estar con una weasley, sería rebajarme demasiado.

- Solo era una proposición, pero piénsalo, te divertirías, aquí entre nos- se agachó- la pelirroja tiene un cuerpazo.

- Pero es una WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Si no tuviera ese apellido, te meterías con ella? – draco se puso a pensar largo rato, haciendo muecas y confundiéndose a si mismo. Ni siquiera pensarlo! Antes hubiera dicho un reverendo "NO" – lo piensas demasiado. No niegues que hay cierta atracción entre ustedes.

- No hables tonterías.

- Draco, LA BESASTE.

- Fue solo un tonto juego para probar hasta donde llegaba, nada más.

- Y te divertiste mucho, no?

- A que quieres llegar con todo esto? Quieres probar si me gusta la weasley?

- Yo no dije eso.- dijo inocente. Draco se ruborizó apenas.

- No pienses locuras. Si esa cosa me gustara, no estaría acostándome con Sprout y con otras más

- Pero siempre haces eso draco- dijo naturalmente. Draco calló. – diviértete un poco con ginny, tal vez hasta llegue a tu muy escondido, si es que tienes, corazón- dijo en tono burlón.

- Eso del corazón nunca pasará, lo de la weasley…- pensó- puede ser una opción. – sonrió.

- Y esa sonrisita?

- Es maquiavélica, idiota.

- Ah, Jajajajajajaja.

)))))))))))))))))))))

Draco se pasó toda la noche pensando en su mamá, recordaba cuando era niño y ella era tan dulce con él. Teniendo 19 años, siendo como él es, seguía extrañando a su querida madre. Se sentía traicionado, ella ni siquiera le había escrito una carta contándole lo que había pasado.

- Por que me hiciste esto mamá- con el ceño fruncido y las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza, tendido sobre su cama y mirando al vacío. Una fina lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla.

)))))))))))))))

- Buenos días- saludó ginny a todos.

- Alegre Weasley? – preguntó draco, sarcástico.

- Si malfoy, hoy viene harry- dijo sonriendo de satisfacción al ver la cara de furia de draco.

- Yo te lo advertí.

- Podrían cerrar la boca? Sería mejor si se besaran- dijo alice, sarcástica y harta de soportar las peleas matutinas. Los aludidos guardaron silencio y se dirigieron miradas asesinas.

- Que tal tú cita? – preguntó blaise, haciéndose el desinteresado y untando su tostada con mantequilla

- Bien, por que lo preguntas?

- Solo por curiosidad

- Ah- dijo un poco extrañada.

- Amaneciste bien miranda?- preguntó rodrigo

- Con un poco de resaca- dijo cogiéndose la cabeza.

- Te pasará si tomas estas pastillas- le extendió un par- una en la mañana y otra en la noche

- Gracias, como sabes eso?

- Mis padres son doctores

- Ah- le sonrió. Draco miraba con asco la escenita de caballerosidad, él no necesitó darle pastillas y esas tonterías para que aquella misma chica se acostara con él, la verdad, no hizo nada.

- Solo dile que quieres acostarte con ella- dijo con naturalidad. Todas las miradas se centraron en él, con desaprobación.

- No tengo esas costumbres draco- dijo rodrigo, serio- no vuelvas a hablar así en frente de ellas.

- Ellas pueden taparse los oídos si no quieren escuchar la verdad- dejó su desayuno a medio comer y se levantó. Alice movió la cabeza en signo de desaprobación y siguió comiendo, miranda se levantó, casi llorando y se metió a su cuarto, rodrigo la siguió.

- Miranda, te encuentras bien? – tocó la puerta.

- Déjame sola

- Vamos, no quieres que hablemos?

- NO!

- Me obligaste a hacer esto- sacó la varita y abrió la puerta, miranda estaba echada en su cama, con la mirada perdida- hey, no te pongas así. – se sentó a su lado y la levantó de la mano.

- Soy una idiota- dijo triste

- No digas eso, no lo eres- la abraz

- Si lo soy- se soltó- solo una tonta como yo se acostaría de nuevo con un tipo como malfoy.

- Solo te equivocaste, cualquiera se equivoca- volvió a abrazarla y la consoló- vamos, no has terminado de desayunar- la llevó a la mesa.

)))))))))))))))))))))

- De verdad eres un cerdo- le dijo alice

- Solo digo lo que pienso, y es verdad- siguió leyendo la revista.

- No quiero que vuelvas a comportarte de esa manera. entiendo que te hayan educado para ser alguien sin sentimientos, pero recuerda que las otras personas SI tenemos sentimientos. – draco rió- que acaso nunca te has comportado como un caballero sin otro mero interés que no sea acostarse con alguien?

- Digamos que no.

- Era de suponerse. Estás advertido. – se retiró- blaise, si vamos a hacer el trabajo, es ahora! – blaise se levantó de la mesa y siguió a alice.

Ginny se acercó dudando, pero al final se decidió y habló con malfoy.

- Cuando haremos el trabajo.

- Cuando tenga ganas.

- Tenemos que entregarlo en menos de una semana- seguía seria

- Y?

- Como que y?

- Tanto te preocupas en trabajar conmigo?

- No te cansas de hablar tonterías. Por si no te acuerdas, ese trabajo es de gran peso en el promedio.

- No es la gran cosa- dijo sin importancia

- Malfoy! Ahora mismo trabajamos! – le quitó la revista y trajo sus libros

- Hey! Estaba leyendo eso, maleducada!

- Mira quien habla- se sentó a su lado y sacó su cartillita- donde está tu cartilla. – preguntó impaciente

- Que cartilla?

- La cartilla que nos dieron- dijo en tono aburrido y le mostró al suya.

- Ah, eso. Mmm, Ehm, erm…

- La tienes o no?

- Se me cayó por ahí.

- Genial, entonces haremos mi proyecto.

- Que? Tu proyecto? Ja!

- Si no tienes tu cartilla, haremos la mía y punto.

- Y de que se trata la tuya. – preguntó desconfiado

- Es una empresa de suministro de comida para hospitales.

- Muggles o mágicos?

- Mágicos.

- Ahí empezamos mal, debe ser para muggles.

- Por que tendría que ser para muggles?

- Hay más mercado weasley, o solo vas a dar comida a san mungo?

- Mmm, puede que tengas razón.- dijo decepcionada

- Aceptemos que siempre tengo razón.

- No siempre malfoy. Sigamos, ok, muggle. Vamos a tener que contratar a nutricionistas y profesionales en el campo, no podemos dar cualquier comida.

- Así que comida de buena calidad, supongo que tendremos buen capital.

- Supuestamente ya contamos con el capital necesario.

- Entonces…- justo cuando la conversación se tornaba cada vez más civilizada, el timbre son

- Yo iré- se paró y abrió la puerta- harry!

- Hola ginny, puedo pasar?

- Claro- las miradas de draco y harry se cruzaron, no eran muy amigables que digamos. Draco se paró y tomó pose de matón. Ginny llevó a harry a la cocina.

- El es harry- se lo presentó a miranda y a rodrigo.

- Hola- se saludaron y luego se retiraron dejando solos a la pelirroja y al pelinegro.

- Harry, que te trajo por acá?

- Bueno, quería visitarte, molesto?

- No, no, no, es solo que…

- Es por malfoy no?

- Bueno, ustedes…- draco entr

- Tenemos que hacer el trabajo- dijo serio. Ginny se sorprendió.

- Podemos dejarlo para la noche- sugirió ginny.

- Voy a salir en la noche.

- Entonces puede ser mañana, no veo por que tanto apuro.

- No te acuerdas que tiene buen peso en el promedio?

- Vas a hacer un trabajo con él?- preguntó harry, horrorizado

- Fue por sorteo harry. Malfoy, podemos dejarlo para más tarde.

- Es ahora o nunca. – dijo dejándola sin opciones

- No te cansas de molestar no malfoy? – harry se acerc

- Es un trabajo importante Potter- se acercó. Se miraron cara a cara, enfrentándose

- Ok, ya, tranquilos.- ginny se puso al medio. Miró a harry- harry, no es el momento, por favor, voy a pedirte que te retires- draco sonrió- y tú malfoy, vete a sentarte- dijo molesta y lo empujó a la puerta. Draco se retiró con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Volveré pronto ginny

- Te prometo que saldremos la próxima- lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lo despidió. Cerró la puerta y su expresión cambió- en que demonios estabas pensando!!

- El trabajo es más importante weasley, no quiero salir desaprobado, así que nos ponemos a trabajar ahora mismo.

Ginny comenzó de mala gana, los papeles se invirtieron, ahora malfoy era el empeñoso y ginny se moría por terminar lo más antes posible para retirarse y no tener que seguir viéndole la cara al rubio estúpido.

- Pensando en Potter de nuevo? Oye! – dio una palmada frente a su cara y ginny salió del trance.

- Ya terminamos el trabajo?

- Ya lo terminé. Tú te quedaste pensando en san Potter.

- Entonces yo lo paso en limpio- se lo quitó de las manos y se paró- hasta nunca- dijo con un suspiro de alivio.

- No sueñes con que no me verás nuevamente. A dónde vas- preguntó sospechosamente.

- Que te importa.

- No quiero ver al idiota de Potter nuevamente eh! – advirti

- Quien te crees para darme órdenes- lo apuntó con un dedo. Draco se quedó callado- muy bien, entonces no te metas conmigo, yo haré lo que quiera!- salió de la casa.

- Ya verás Potter- apretó los puños.

)))))))))))))))

- Harry, ya termin

- Debo preguntarte algo- dijo serio- tú y draco…digo. Ustedes…?

- NOOOO harry- dijo horrorizada- nada que ver!

- Parece que sí, el está como…celoso?

- No harry, no es eso, es que…yo ya sé lo de su madre.

- Ah…creo que no fue buena idea venir.

- No digas eso, me alegra que hayas venido, además tu no tienes por que sentirte culpable, tu no has hecho nada malo. – lo reconfort

- No puedo creer que malfoy haya salido tan desalmado, su madre es completamente diferente, muy dulce y comprensiva, aunque un poco mandona, diría yo. No es que me guste o algo así, pero, quien no se enamoraría de ella?

- Es bonita?

- Si, muy bonita- acentu

- Vaya, malfoy debió haber salido solo a su padre- dijo irónica

- Aunque no lo creas, tienen mucho parecido.

- Harry, vayamos a otro lugar.

- Me encantaría ginny, pero tengo una junta en una hora y debo irme rápido. Vendré la próxima semana, ok?

- Ok- dijo un poco triste- nos vemos.- se despidieron.

)))))))))))))))))))

El sol había salido y ya había alguien bañándose en la piscina, un rubio con un cuerpazo estaba metido.

Ginny entró y lo encontró en la piscina.

- Tratando de refrescar tus neuronas malfoy? – se burl

- Las tuyas ya son inutilizables- contestó. Ginny se acercó.

- Es bueno que tengas autocontrol, deberías meterte más seguido.

- Te gusta verme así? – ginny se sonrojó levemente.

- Ya comienzas a delirar- dio media vuelta, pero algo la jaló de la cintura y la introdujo a la piscina. SPLASH!- eres un idiota!! – ginny se sacó el pelo de la cara y lo miró furiosa.

- Jajajajajajajajajaja!!!! Deberías bañarte de ves en cuando weasley! – ginny le tiró agua en la cara haciendo que draco la tragara y se atorara.

- Me las pagarás! – salió súper molesta, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, el pequeño polo y el short. Draco la observó un momento y luego sacudió su cabeza y miró a otro lado.

))))))))))))))))))

Salió como dos horas después, con la bermuda chorreante, al igual que todo su cuerpo. No se secó.

- Estás mojando todo el piso! - ginny le gritó molesta

- Y? – dijo como si nada malo estuviera pasando

- Que estás metiendo humedad y no es bueno.

- Luego lo limpias- subió indiferente.

- Limpiarlo yo?! Tú lo harás!

- No eres nadie para decirme que hacer- ginny se quedó callada y dio media vuelta.

))))))))))))))))

- Terminamos- dijo alice, aliviada

- Por fin- dijo blaise con el mismo tono- alice, quien es charles?

- Mi novio- dijo

- Ah- un poco triste y bajando la cabeza

- Habíamos terminado, pero creo que todavía sentíamos algo. El está estudiando derecho aqu

- Ah. Me alegro por ti –dijo tratando de ser sincero, pero el tono no le salía.- me preguntaba si te gustaría salir hoy conmigo

- Blaise, te acabo de decir que…

- Solo como amigos

- Ok- dijo dudando un poco

- Alístate, nos vamos al cine.

- Al cine? Bueno- fue a su cuarto. Quince minutos después, bajó lista.

- Vamos?

- Si, ya estoy lista- lo siguió hasta la puerta

- Van a salir? – preguntó rodrigo

- Claro, no podemos desperdiciar un sábado en la noche.- le abrió la puerta a alice y ella salió primero.

- Nos falta mucho cierto? – dijo miranda, aburrida

- Bueno, solo pasarlo a limpio- dijo sosteniendo un montón de hojas.

- Quien lo va a hacer?- rodrigo no respondi

- Bueno, supongo que los dos- dijo después de varios segundos

- Los dividimos en dos?

- Si

- Ok- tomó la mitad del fajo y se lo llevó a su cuarto.

- Ehm, miranda- ella se detuvo

- Si?

- Quieres salir?

- Bueno- dijo alegre- a dónde iremos?

- Podemos ir a bailar o a donde quieras- sugiri

- Ok. Espérame un rato

- Claro- se fue a cambiar.

)))))))))))))))

Solo había dos personas en la casa y dos mascotas.

- Todavía no te has ido? – preguntó ginny, de mala gana

- A donde? Hoy no voy a ningún lado- dijo extrañado

- Pero si en la tarde me dijiste…!!! Eres un mentiroso!!!

- No soportaba a Potter aquí dentro- dijo naturalmente y reanudando su lectura.

- Ay que chinchoso eres!!! No entiendo como has podido salir así teniendo una madre tan…! – se quedó callada

- Tú no conoces a mi madre- se paró y la miró fijamente- que te ha dicho el imbécil de Potter!? – ginny se maldijo a si misma, siempre metiendo la pata. No respondió.- habla!!

- No me grites!

- Ese idiota! Que quiere con mi madre!! Siempre es lo mismo!! – dijo furioso

- De que hablas?

- Ella…mi padre ha tenido que pelear muchas veces por su culpa, no entiendo por que se casaron si ella no va a respetar su matrimonio.- se sentó nuevamente y miró al vacío

- Quieres decir que tu madre ha engañado siempre a tu padre?

- No sé por que estoy hablando esto contigo.

Narcisa era una mujer muy bella, y aún con su edad, llamaba la atención. Lucius no era muy feliz con esto y nunca faltaban las peleas cuando salían, siempre había heridos.

Flash back

- Me gusta este restaurante, entremos- le abrió la puerta a su rubia esposa, quien llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul brillante, muy escotado y caminaba con una enorme sonrisa junto al hombre que amaba y con quien tenía un pequeño y hermoso hijo de cuatro años, quien dormía en casa.

- Que vamos a ordenar lucius?

- Lo que se te apetezca querida.

- Espérame un rato, iré al tocador

- No demores- observó detenidamente como se alejaba y era seguida por un hombre alto y rubio. Frunció el ceño y se par

- Hola narcisa!

- Steven? Que alegría volver a verte! – lo abrazó y justo en ese instante, lucius llegó y jaló a steven, tirándole un puñete- lucius!! No!!

- No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima! – le dijo furioso

- Lucius que te sucede! Es un amigo de hogwarts!- narcisa se sentía muy avergonzada, dio media vuelta y se retiró rápidamente, tras ella, su esposo la alcanzó.

- Narcisa!

- Déjame en paz! – le dijo furiosa- siempre es lo mismo!!! No podemos salir tranquilos porque tus tontos celos siempre están ahí! Eres un salvaje! Quiero irme a casa ahora!

- Pero es nuestro aniversario, querida!

- Lo arruinaste- dijo tristemente- ahora quiero irme a casa, no quiero que sigas lastimando a la gente

- Ese tipo te abrazaba!

- Tan inseguro eres?

- No es eso, es que…

- No hay razón lucius. Sabes que te amo, nunca te engañaría

- Lo sé, es solo que…no soporto la idea de perderte.

- No me perderás- le acarició la mejilla- vayamos a casa, quiero saber como está draco.

- Ok- subieron al auto y se dirigieron a su lujosa mansión- narcisa…

- Si?

- No quiero que hables con otro hombre que yo no conozca - dijo serio- para evitar problemas.

- No le veo nada de malo el hablar con viejos amigos lucius, debes madurar, ya no estamos en el colegio.

- Entiende tú, sabes la cantidad de enemigos que tenemos? Te lo he dicho mil veces, mucha gente desea nuestro mal y es mejor desconfiar de todos.

- Pero cariño…

- Nada de peros!

- Siempre será así? Siempre tendremos que vivir aislados de los demás? No quiero que mi hijo crezca así.

- El estará bien.- narcisa se resignó y pregunt

- Viajarás mañana?

- Si, por tres meses.

- De nuevo- dijo tristemente

- Sabes que tengo que trabajar

- Si, claro, en un año draco ni siquiera sabrá tu nombre. e…irás con el mismo equipo de la vez pasada?

- Te refieres a Mariah? Ahora tú desconfías en mí?

- Ella no me trae buena espina. Tendré que prohibirte que la veas? – dijo sarcástica

- Es trabajo, querida.

Fin del flash back

- Tal vez porque confías en mí- dijo haciéndose la importante. Draco ahogó una risa burlesca.

- No te hagas la importante weasley, no lo eres. Y entiende de una vez que no quiero ver la cara de Potter nuevamente.

- No gastes tu voz malfoy, el vendrá cuando quiera porque este también es mi bungalow y así como tu traes a tus tontas amiguitas a tu cuarto y no me dejan dormir en toda la noche, yo traeré a harry.

- No sabía que hacíamos tanta bulla, bueno verás, ellas…se satisfacen rápidamente. – ginny lo miró con asco

- No tendrán con quien salir seguramente

- Tú eres la que no tiene con quien salir weasley.

- Solo salgo con gente que vale la pena- draco observó por el escote de ginny por unos segundos- que miras!!!

- Nada- dijo serio

- Eres un cerdo asqueroso! Cómprate una revista pornográfica!

- Deja de insultarme weasley, tengo que repetírtelo bruja histérica?

- A quien llamas bruja histérica!!- ahora se puso súper histérica

- A ti

- Bueno, inseguro!

- Inseguro yo? Ja! Poca cosa!! – la señaló y la miró con desdén

- Serpiente asquerosa!

- Pobretona!

- Debilucho!- mientras seguían insultándose, se iban acercando cada vez más y más. Estaban parados frente a frente, insultándose como dos niñitos de primer año.

- Eres un…cerdo..

- Ya dijiste eso tonta! – comenzó a reír

- Rubio desaliñado!

- Pelirroja ignorante!

- Ignorante yo? Tú eres un retrasado mental!

- Que hizo todo el trabajo!

- YO hice todo el trabajo! – se señaló a si misma y puso cara de sabelotodo

- Tú no hiciste nada! No puedes ni pensar en otra cosa que no sea el idiota ese de Potter! Lo voy a golpear tanto que hasta la tonta cicatriz esa que tiene se borrará!

- Y tú cerebro primitivo no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo!!!

- Y tú crees que pienso en ti con ganas de tener sexo?! Jajajajajajajajaja!! Das pena!

- Tú me das pena!! Eres un aniñado que solo piensa en su mamita!

- No te metas con mi madre!

- Y tú deja de mirarme con esos ojos libidinosos!

- Yo miro lo que quiero!

- Y yo me meto con quien quiero! Y guarda tu distancia!!!- retrocedió para no estar tan cerca del rubio.

- Te pongo nerviosa weasley?

- No empieces con tus tonterías, malfoy, y aléjate si no quieres que harry te destroce!

- Destrozarme Potter? El cara rajada protegerá a su tonta noviecita?! Veremos que puede hacerme- sonrió maquiavélicamente y tomó a ginny por la cintura, ella quiso safarse pero el rubio la sostuvo y la pegó a él.

- Esto es lo que buscas no? crees que también caeré como todas las demás. Estás equivocado- draco sonrió maligno y unió sus labios con los de la pelirroja, ella quería golpearlo y dejarlo sin descendencia, pero los fuertes brazos del rubio se lo impedían e iban apretándola cada vez más y más, haciendo que ella estuviera completamente pegada a él, pero ella no se rendía en la lucha y trataba de rechazar el contacto labial moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, pero el solo le seguía la corriente y disfrutaba viendo la cara de desesperación de la weasley, aclaremos que NINGUNO DE LOS DOS DISFRUTABA EL BESO, CADA UNO TENÍA DIFERENTES INTERESES. alguien entró de repente

- Ginny, traje la llave que te olvidast…- se quedó callado al ver la escena- que diablos está pasando aquí?

- Harry!- ginny sacó fuerza y empujó a draco- no es lo que estás pensando!- el rubio se limpió los labios manchados de rosado

- Te pone celoso que bese a tu novia Potter? – dijo retándolo

- Ginny, ustedes dos? Pero si me dijiste que…!– dijo con cara de no creerle ni a su propia madre.

- NO harry, esto es…muy largo de explicar- dijo un poco nerviosa.

- Estás interrumpiendo Potter, vete- dijo jalando a ginny de la cintura

- SÁCAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- lo empujó violentamente, pero solo lo movió un poco.

- Hey, no la toques- advirtió harry, acercándose y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

- Tanto te interesa tu noviecita?

- Nosotros no somos novios- dijo ginny

- Ah ya veo…entonces no hay problema en que la toque no?- volvió a tratar de pegarla a él pero harry interfiri

- A ella no parece gustarle mucho, aléjate

- Si no que? – ginny trató de quitarse del medio pero draco la sostuvo de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí- tú te quedas.

- Te dije que la dejaras! – harry empujó a draco con mucha fuerza y ginny se hizo a un lado

- Acaba con el harry, por favor- dijo indignada

Harry comenzó a golpear a malfoy en el suelo, draco se levantó y lo golpeó también, ambos querían sacar la varita pero se golpeaban mutuamente para evitar que el otro la saque. Se tiraron un puñete simultáneo y cayeron al suelo nuevamente.

- Ríndete Potter- dijo desde el suelo

- Tú ríndete- dijo desde el mismo lugar

- Ya fue suficiente- ayudó a harry a levantarse- harry, ya le diste su merecido, creo que es hora de que te vayas

- Ginny, no puedo dejarte sola con este- dijo arreglándose el cabello en vano.

- Yo estaré bien- dijo llevándolo a la puerta

- Me dijiste eso la vez pasada y ahora te encuentro besándote con él

- Él me besó, crees que yo lo besaría? Sería lo último que haría harry, ahora, debes irte, gracias por la llave- cerró la puerta y volteó mirando furiosa al rubio que a duras penas se levantaba- eres un reverendo idiota malfoy- se acercó y lo tumbó nuevamente en el suelo

- No te gustó el besito weasley? Déjame decirte que besas terriblemente mal

- Crees que besaría bien a alguien como tú? Déjame en paz y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí! – le tiró una patada en el estómago haciendo que draco se encogiera de dolor- eso es por besarme y poner tus asquerosas manos en mí!

- Maldita weasley- dijo ahogando un grito

- Es para que aprendas a dejarme en paz!

- No ves que ya tengo suficiente? Y no creas que tu amiguito Potter está del todo bien, pues está igual o peor que yo! – dijo con una sonrisa maligna- mi labio está sangrando- puso una mano en su boca

- Harry te rompió el labio- sonrió malignamente

- Y te alegra eso, cierto? Verme as

- Me pone súper contenta- acentu

- Dónde está tu perro?- ginny se acordó de apolo y volteó a ver a la cocina, craso error, draco la jaló de la pierna hacia s

- Aaaaaaaaaaaa! – estaba en el suelo y draco estaba sobre ella

- Buena posición no?

- Eres repugnante! – sentía impotencia al no poder hacer nada

- Ahora no está tu protector weasley, que harás?- dijo sonriendo muy cerca de ella- pude sentir como a Potter le hervía la sangre cuando te tomé por la cintura. Ah! Pero no creas que lo disfruto eh?

- Entonces muévete! Ninguno de los dos disfruta esto y lo sabes!

- Digamos que quiero hacerte enojar. Te besaré- ginny puso cara de horror y volteó la cara haciendo que los labios húmedos de sangre tocaran su desnudo cuello y draco pudiera percibir su fragancia que lo embriagó por unos segundos.

- Deja de babear mi cuello!! – dijo con voz desesperada. Los labios de draco subían y bajaban haciendo que ginny sintiera cosquillas y comenzara a reír- me haces cosquillas tonto idiota! – dijo desesperada mientras trataba de no reír. Draco no respondía, sus labios continuaron su recorrido por la garganta y llegaron al mentón, donde se detuvieron, la miró a los ojos y se levantó repentinamente.

- Déjame solo weasley- dijo limpiándose los labios que aún sangraban

- Me dejaste todo el cuello ensangrentado! – le tiró una cachetada- que? Te quedaste enamorado de mi cuello? Tal vez de mi perfume? Si quieres te lo regalo para que me dejes en paz!!

- Me duele el labio- dijo mirando al vacío

- Debió ser el alcohol del perfume, no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta

- Cállate weasley. Iré a curarme la herida- se quitó la camisa que estaba media rota y estirada por la pelea y se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándose un poco.

- Oh, me desmayo que tal cuerpo! – dijo sarcástica. Draco volteó la cabeza y le dio una media sonrisa.

- Quieres probarlo?

- No gracias. Agh, tengo el cuello pegajoso! – dijo con cara de repugnancia y se fue a la cocina también. Sacó una toalla y la mojó, luego se la pasó por todo el cuello, levantando la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en el lavadero con una mano. Draco hizo lo mismo con otra toalla y se la colocó en el labio inferior. Ninguno se miraba.- debo salir a respirar- se volteó al lavadero y enjuagó la toalla que ahora se tornaba de un color rojo.

- Te quito el aliento? – se puso detrás de ella apoyando sus brazos de tal manera que la tenía acorralada.

- Sal malfoy- perdía la paciencia y se volteó encontrándose cara a cara con aquel rubio que hace unos minutos la besaba apretándola contra su cuerpo y ahora intentaba hacer lo mismo.- mira, comprende de una vez que no quiero nada contigo, ok?

- Lindo escote- posó su mirada en el escote. Ginny le levantó la cara con una mano, apretándola y haciendo que sus labios se pusieran como de pescadito.

- No trates de jugar conmigo- draco le retiró la mano y aflojó la mandíbula

- No perdería mi tiempo, pero no voy a mentir en que aquel escote me fastidia un poco. – sonreía medianamente y se divertía viendo como la cara de la pelirroja se tornaba de varios tonos de rojo. Ginny tuvo una idea

- Te gustaría verlo más de cerca? – dijo coqueta y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, que la observaba desconcertado pero sospechando a la vez

- Que tramas weasley? – la miró detenidamente.

- Yo? Nada, es solo que ya no puedo resistir más- acariciaba su pecho y bajaba lentamente al abdomen.

- Tú no harías esto weasley, algo tienes en mente.

- Vayamos a tu cuarto- lo empujó lentamente haciéndolo retroceder mientras caminaba provocativamente

- Alto ahí- se detuvo- que tramas, habla ahora- dijo serio.

- Ya te dije que nada, malfoy- dijo impaciente.

- Nada? Anda, bésame- dijo astuto

- Mejor bésame tú- dijo astuta

- No, quiero ver que tal besas

- Me gusta como besas tú- sonriente.

- No nos entendemos weasley- retrocedió y retiró las manos de la pelirroja

- Ay está bien- tratando de parecer complacida, se acercó y cerró los ojos. Draco la miraba atento y se burló al ver la cara de espanto de ginny

- Crees que soy tonto?

- Ven acá! – lo jaló del pantalón violentamente e hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para besarlo, imaginando que era harry o tal vez charles. Lo fue empujando lentamente hacia la puerta de salida apoyándolo contra la pared cercana. Draco trató de no cerrar los ojos pero finalmente lo hizo y la astuta pelirroja separó una mano buscando la manija sin poder encontrarla. Cuando por fin lo hizo, trató de jalar de ella pero el rubio le cogió la mano y abrió los ojos.

- No tengo ni un pelo de tonto weasley, si que eres fogosa eh? – respiraba un poco agitado. Ginny se limpió la boca y se despeg

- Harry besa mejor que tú- esto enfureció a draco- hasta eres malo besando malfoy, realmente me das pena. – subió lentamente las escaleras dejando al rubio sin polo observándola detenidamente con una mirada no exactamente de odio.

La autora!!!!!!!!!:

hola! sorry x la demora, pero es que estos días he estado súper ocupada y con exámenes. además de algunos asuntos emocionales (jeje, una chica muy instruída al hablar!). PERO AQUÍ ESTA! Y ESO ES LO QUE IMPORTA, NO?

BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!

Aquí mis respuestas a los reviews

SaraMeliss: gracias x tu review, lo de los guiones se me escapó pero ya lo arreglé! cuídate y cariñitos!

LadyVega: que lindo que te haya gustado! ( a mi me encanta , jiji) me encanta escribir capítulos largos, la verdad es que las ideas fluyen y no puedo dejar de escribirlas. cuidate mucho y cariñitos!

S. Lily Potter: nice name! gracias x lo de settings! continúa leyendo! cuidate y cariñitos!

impossibless: a mi también (definitivamente) me encanta draco y he decidido escribir tratando de respetar su personalidad en el libro, para hacerlo más creíble. que lindo que te encante el fic! cuidate y cariñitos!

Myndy: los capítulos largos son mi especialidad cuando estoy inspirada! espero q te haya gustado este cap! cuidate y cariñitos

Lily E of Potter: voy a llorar, ;;, ay que lindo que te haya gustado!! la verdad estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado a todos los que lo han leido. cuidate y cariñitos!

marita: esa pareja siempre me ha gustado y sus personalidades diferentes los hacen irresistibles!! gracias, cuidate mucho y cariñitos! ( yo repartiendo cariñitos a todo el mundo, jeje)

Elena: aqui tienes las respuestas!! gracias, cuidate mucho y cariñitos!

MAGIA: si, es difícil no pensar en el cuerpo de draco, jeje. y el nombre del perro APOLO, es lindo! a mi también me encanta! gracias, cuidate mucho y cariñitos!

GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!

SEE YOU SOON.....Gliz!


	4. Amistad?

**Hola a todos!!! Aquí va el cuarto cap!!!**

**SORRY POR LA DEMORA! ;; OK, ACEPTO TOMATASOS, AUCH. **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y **

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!! sorry, no pude responder ninguno, pero les prometo que en el prox cap si lo haré!**

**En este cap ginny dirá cosas que luego contradecirá en el futuro.... no hablo más! lean!**

****

**Amistad????**

****

****

- Que te parece esta película?- dijo ya un poco aburrido

- No sé mmm, no me parece- respondió insegura

- Alice, no es por apurarte pero hemos ido a tres cines y todos tienen las mismas películas. – comenzaba a perder la paciencia

- Pero es que ninguna me convence- dijo con un dedo en la boca, pensando

- Mira mejor dime que no quieres venir conmigo y volvemos al bungalow ok? – se molestó y se cruzó de brazos

- Blaise, es que yo nunca he ido a un cine muggle y no sé pues.

- Esta película parece buena. Gótica

- Gótica? No es de terror? – era desconfiada

- Si, pero las películas muggles no dan miedo! – dijo muy confiado, ya que tenía algo planeado

- Mmm, bueno

- Compraré las entradas y la canchita- alice lo siguió.

- Hey, espérame!

Entraron a la sala que les correspondía y se sentaron justo al medio, uno al lado del otro.

- Va a empezar- blaise comía frenéticamente la canchita

- Oye, esa no es la actriz muggle haley no sé que cosa?

- SHHHHH- dijeron detrás de ella

- Que acaso no puedo preguntar? –respondió molesta

- SHHH, cállate oye! – le gritaron de atrás

- Alice, supuestamente debes guardar silencio y observar la película- blaise se sentía avergonzado y se agachó un poco.

- Ah, pero que muggles tan descorteces!

- SHHHH!!!!!!

- Alice- dijo blaise ya un poco aburrido

- Está bien, está bien- tomó un sorbo de coca cola.- blaise

- Mmm?

- Blaise

- Ah??- seguía mirando la película

- Blaise, no entiendo

- Bueno, esa es una loca.

- Y???

- Solo mira, ok?

- Pero blaise- cruzó los brazos en señal de aburrimiento. A los quince minutos comenzaba a temblar

- Blaise

- Mmm

- Tengo miedo

- Coge mi brazo- extendió su brazo y siguió mirando la película. Alice rápidamente se sostuvo de el y comenzó a apretarlo- pero no me lo saques!

- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Cállense ustedes!! – les gritó molesto

- Esta película no me gusta para nada! – dijo desesperada

- Todo va a estar bien pequeña- pasó su brazo alrededor de ella y la pegó a si ya que no había obstáculos entre ellos.

- Ok- se pegó a él sin pensar lo que hacía. Blaise sonrió de satisfacción

)))))))))))))))))))))

- Apolo!!! Dónde estás??!!- se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto pero no lo vio, y no quería bajar a preguntarle al rubio estúpido.- diablos, a donde se habrá ido?- se puso la bata encima y bajó, resignada- malfoy…

- Y ahora que quieres weasley? – preguntó impaciente, ya tenía puesto un polo y revisaba su correo

- No has visto a apolo?- dijo triste

- No- respondió seco

- Ya lo he buscado por toda la casa y aún no logro encontrarlo- se desesper

- Y que quieres que haga?

- Tal vez puedas ayudarme a buscarlo, no? – preguntó sin muchas esperanzas

- Ayudarte yo a buscar a tu bola de pelos? Que mala dueña eres, pierdes a tu perro!

- Sabía que dirías eso. Iré yo sola- subió a cambiarse y bajó. Encontró al rubio en el mismo plan de revisar su correo.- seguro que no quieres ayudarme?

- Y por que habría de ayudarte?

- Porque tú también lo quieres??

- Yo no lo quiero!- buf

- Te he visto dándole cariño, sé que te simpatiza. – la verdad es que le disgustaba completamente pedirle ayuda al rubio, pero era la única persona disponible.

- Por que mejor no hacemos otra cosa?- preguntó seductor mientras se acercaba caminando amenazadoramente

- Olvídalo, iré sola- dijo rápidamente y salió de la casa

- No sin mí- se apresuró a seguirla

- Si haces esto solo por molestarme, mejor quédate- bajaba las escaleras de la salida rápidamente

- Que mejor noche y motivo para molestarte?! – le sacó ventaja

- Apolo!! – buscó tras un árbol y no encontró nada

- Hey, dónde estás bola de pelos?

- No le digas así!- le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro

- Acaso no es una bola de pelos?

- No pudo haberse ido tan lejos – avanzó dos bungalow más y se detuvo.

- El bungalow del franchute! Tu favorito!!

- Cállate- retrocedió y trató de tomar otro camino

- Hey, espera, tal vez él lo haya visto- la trajo hacia el frente

- No quiero ir allí- volvió a retroceder

- El franchute no te ha hablado?

- Prefiero evitarlo- respondió seria

- Ah, y…no te gustaría sacarle celos? – preguntó astuto

- Que tratas de decir malfoy?? Debes sentirte mal del estómago

- A mi tampoco me cae ese franchute- resulta que aquel cuero europeo le había robado el público femenino, hasta la más fácil ya no le hacía caso. Que mejor venganza que con la chica que ( seguro el franchute debía estar ciego ) quería, al parecer, realmente- que dices?

- Algo tramas malfoy

- Solo sígueme- la tomó de la cintura, un poco más abajo, y apretó un poco

- Hey! – le levantó la mano más arriba

- Pero no nos creerá! – volvió a poner la mano en el lugar de antes

- No gracias- se separ

- Oh vamos nena- dijo insinuante y la abrazó, actuando muy bien. Ginny se sintió completamente extraña en los brazos del rubio y quiso safarse

- Que diabl…? Gérard!

- Ginny- dijo estupefacto observando a ginny, y luego a malfoy, con cierto brillo de odio en los ojos y apretando los puños- ustedes…?

- Ehm- la pelirroja no sabía que contestar

- Si, algún problema? – preguntó retándolo

- Bueno, es solo que no pensé que ustedes…bueno ginny, te felicito- ginny no respondi

- Estamos buscando al perro de la weas, digo- con un esfuerzo sobrenatural- el perro de ginny. No lo has visto por?

- Es un golden retriever?

- Si!!!!!!- dijo ginny, alegre

- Creo que está en nuestro jardín trasero, puedes pasar a buscarlo- ginny se safó de draco de buena gana y siguió al francés. Draco la siguió. Entraron.

- Ven conmigo- llevó a ginny cerca de la piscina. Draco se quedó parado en la entrada- ginny, que es lo que te sucede?- la detuvo

- De que hablas

- Tú y malfoy??????????

- Gérard, yo no me meto en tu vida personal, además yo no te dije nada cuando te fuiste con marie

- Era eso!! Ginny, yo puedo explicarte, estaba ebrio

- Dónde está mi perro- preguntó impaciente

- Pero…

- Mi perro?

- Por acá- la jaló de la cintura y la pegó a si

- Que haces!!

- Yo no soy tonto ginny, sé que tú y malfoy están confabulando algo, debes entender que yo solo te quiero a ti! – iba a besarla cuando alguien lo jaló del polo y le tiró un puñete

- Trae el perro- le ordenó a ginny, quien miraba estupefacta al francés en el suelo. Ginny fue y cargó a apolo- vámonos. Gracias franchute- lo miró con asco. A ginny le dio pena y lo levant

- Te encuentras bien? – el francés no le respondió y se arregló el cabello

- Hey, vámonos- la jaló del brazo y cargó al cachorro. Ginny lo siguió y observó a gérard levantándose y mirándola con expresión perdida, minutos después, estaba en la calle, con un rubio idiota y un cachorro.

- Ya suéltame- quitó el brazo, molesta- no tenías que golpearlo

- Tenía que ser realista weasley- dijo sonriendo malévolamente

- Eso no justifica, podías haber hablado, no crees?

- En esas situaciones, hablar es de tontos, te expones al golpe que sabes que vendrá de todas maneras

- De verdad que ustedes los hombres solo piensan con los puños!! Y no pienso seguir en este tonto juego- se detuvo abruptamente- TERMINAMOS

- Que? Supuestamente yo soy el que debe terminar con este juego!!

- Pero ya lo terminé yo, no quiero que todos piensen tonterías, mañana le diré la verdad a gérard, además ya lo golpeaste.

- Lo siento weasley, pero quiero ver sufrir más a ese franchute

- No cuentes conmigo, te golpearé apenas te acerques.

- Ya lo hice antes y no hiciste exactamente eso.

- Ese no es el punto, TERMINAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó fuerte y logró su cometido, varios estudiantes chismosos salieron de sus bungalow y rieron ante la escena, ginny sonrió de satisfacción.

- Maldita weasley- dijo entre dientes

- Lo siento draco, pero esto no iba más lejos- le quitó el perro y entró al bungalow

- Ustedes que miran!? – todos se metieron a sus casas despavoridos y dispuestos a correr el chisme.

))))))))))))))))))

- Blaise, ya no quiero ver- se tapó la cara y blaise la pegó más a él

- Ya va a terminar, tranquila- le besó la frente. Finalmente terminó la película y salieron

- No pienso ver películas muggles de nuevo- dijo decidida

- Solo las de terror son así linda- la abrazó- ya pasó- la pegó a él y en un tonto impulso, le dio un suave beso en los labios, alice se separ

- Dijiste como amigos! – se fue molesta hacia la salida

- Alice, espera! – la perdió de vista, cruzó una esquina y logró distinguirla entre la multitud- alice! – se detuvo a pocos metros de ella, estaba de espaldas, observando estupefacta como su novio y otra rubia se besaban apasionadamente en la entrada. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, volteó, sin fuerzas y se topó con blaise, lo abrazó.

- Tranquila- la abrazó con fuerza y observó la escena, él nunca la lastimaría- vayamos a casa- la llevó abrazada

)))))))))))))))))

- Nunca pensé que él me haría algo así- dijo llorando- pensé que me amaba, pero supongo que no era la única

- Ya no llores por ese idiota, no te merece

- Yo quería a ese idiota- eso le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón, al igual que a blaise

- Ya llegamos- detuvo el carro- quieres conversar o dormir?

- Prefiero conversar

- Ok, entremos.

)))))))))))))))))

- Vamos apolo, tienes que descansar, mañana te sacaré a pasear- cargó al cachorro. El rubio se paró en medio de las escaleras- no empieces malfoy, te dije que ya habíamos terminado- dijo riendo

- No me parece chistoso weasley, ahora todos pensarán que tú rompiste conmigo y eso no es bueno para mi reputación, debo remediarlo. Cuanto quieres por acostarte conmigo en la celebración del partido?

- Estás bromeando no?

- No, hablo en serio

- MUÉRETE MALFOY- lo empujó y subió a su cuarto

- No importa la cantidad!

- NI LO SUEÑES MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No pienso acostarme contigo ni aunque me dieras un millón!

- Te arrepentirás de esto weasley

- Otra vez peleando? Deberían besarse de una vez!

- Cállate blaise- respondió ginny

- Yo creo que ya lo hicieron, draco, lindo labial rosado- draco se limpió la boca y lo miró con odio- creo que ya hubo acción aqu

- Sabía que algún día terminarían juntos- dijo alice. Sonriendo

- Me dan náuseas! – ginny cerró la puerta con fuerza.

))))))))))))))))))

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en levantarse fue la pelirroja, le puso una correa verde a su cachorro, se cambió y bajó las escaleras, muy alegre.

- Hoy vamos a correr apolo! – el perrito ladró de alegría y la siguió muy decidido, moviendo la colita.

El sol recién salía y parecía que aquel día de invierno sería soleado. Ginny tomó otro camino, evitando pasar por aquel tormentoso bungalow del francés.

- Ginny! – reconoció el acento y aceleró el paso, provocando que apolo se esforzara más que nunca.- espérame, tenemos que hablar!!

- No hoy gérard- el francés se interpuso en su camino y la detuvo

- Ginny, debes explicarme si es verdad que terminaste con malfoy

- Bueno, si- dijo naturalmente

- Estarías dispuesta a perdonar mis tonterías?- tomó su mano y la besó.

- Gérard, yo…

- No estaría dispuesta- esa voz, la que menos pensaba escuchar en ese momento, interrumpió aquel momento

- Vete malfoy- dijo el francés

- No te cansas franchute??

- Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo, largo!

- Te dije que ya no quería nada contigo malfoy, retírate- dijo ginny, muy seria

- Tonterías weasley, nada ha terminado hasta que yo lo decida- la jaló del brazo

- Suéltala!! – gérard se armó de valor y le respondió con su misma medicina en la cara.

- Maldito franchute! – se le lanzó encima

- Basta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- empujó a los dos chicos- malfoy, lárgate ahora mismo! – lo miró con furia extrema- no quiero que ninguno de los dos se vuelva a acercar a mi, entienden!!!!!

- Pero ginny…

- Cállate gérard, puedes ir a que marie te consuele, solo tienes que emborracharte un poco, no? – gérard bajó la cabeza y draco sonrió de satisfacción- Y tú, entiende que YA TERMINAMOS!!!!!- draco apretó los puños por la humillación, y si ella hubiera sido un hombre, de seguro que le tiraba un puñete- vámonos apolo- siguió su camino- no nos malograrán la mañana

- Ves lo que hiciste malfoy!!

- Cállate- dijo fastidiado

- Por lo menos, me prefiere a mi- sonrió de satisfacción

- Ja, y crees que eso me importa? Además, no estés tan seguro, existe alguien llamado Harry Potter, un idiota, por el que la weasley babea, que pena no? – dijo sarcástico y se retir

- Así que harry Potter…ja, no es rival- se metió a su bungalow, con un plan en mente.

)))))))))))))))

- Que tal amaneciste pequeña? – le quitó un mechón de la cara

- Mejor, gracias

- Has estado llorando?- le levantó la cara- Oh vamos alice, ese idiota no merece que llores por él

- Blaise, es que no entiendes que yo estaba enamorada de él

- Lo sé, es que no me gusta que estés as

- Si viene, no estoy ok?

- Ok- le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a preparar un café.

)))))))))))))))

- Llegamos!

- Hey amiga, que tal la carrerita con apolo? – levantó al cachorro y lo sacudió cariñosamente

- El principio y el final estuvieron excelentes

- Y el medio?

- Apareció un ser, bueno, dos seres indeseables

- Oh, ya veo

- Hablando de mi, querida? – el rubio entró y la tomó por la espalda

- Querida??- alice puso los ojos como platos

- Saca tus asquerosas manos! – lo empujó y draco comenzó a reír

- Ustedes…?

- NO- corrigió ginny- lo que sucede es que este tiene una obsesión conmigo y no logra entender que esto termin

- Debieron haber sido ciertos los rumores de su ruptura- dijo blaise

- Nunca, escucha, NUNCA, estuvimos juntos, entienden??- habló claramente y mortificada

- Y tú no dirás nada draco?

- Ella dice que nunca pero que les explique lo de anoche- dijo despreocupado

- Anoche no hubo nada!!!!

- Ah si?- la volvió a tomar de la cintura y la besó tiernamente

- Oh si señores, aquí hay romance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó blaise

- Por que tanto ruido?- miranda se asomó y vio atónita la escena

- Asqueroso malfoy!!!!- plap!!! Una cachetada, draco se aguantó para no comenzar a insultarla

- Pero nena, entiende que lo que siento es muy fuerte- actuaba muy bien

- Deja de actuar! No le crean!

- Ginny, yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad- dijo blaise

- No!! yo no quiero nada con él!!- draco la tomó de la mano y se la bes

- Je t'aime- dijo dulcemente mirándola a los ojos

- Habló francés! – dijo alice, sorprendida

- Lo que sea que hayas dicho, no me importa- sacó su mano

- No seas tan dura, te dijo que te amaba- dijo blaise

- No le crean! Ustedes en serio creen que él, o sea, malfoy, pueda ser tan romántico y dulce?? Es simplemente extraño!

- Puede que tengas razón- pensó alice

- Cuando alguien quiere a una persona, es capaz de cambiar- dijo con voz tierna y calmada

- Yo no me trago tus cuentos!! – dio media vuelta y se fue al comedor

- Oh vamos ginny, nunca lo había visto tan tierno- dijo blaise, imitando voz infantil

- Que ni se me acerque!

))))))))))

Ginny se pasó toda la mañana evitando al rubio y los comentarios de todo el grupito del bungalow, excepto miranda.

Finalmente, llegó la tarde y con ella, una visita esperada por la pelirroja

- Hola harry! – lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Estás lista?

- Si, vamos

- A donde van- preguntó el rubio, frío

- No es tu problema- respondió ginny y salió rápidamente con harry.

- No puedo creer que ginny te esté haciendo esto- dijo alice, apenada

- No me importa. Igual, volverá conmigo, quiera o no

- Eso sí suena obsesivo, draco

- Ehm, quiero decir, ojalá quiera volver conmigo- puso cara de niño bueno

- Ya basta draco, yo no me creí tus tonterías- dijo blaise, sonando aburrido

- Que quieres decir?

- No actúes como niño bueno, porque no lo eres

- Yo no estoy actuando- dijo con voz inocente- sabes que quiero a ginny y…- sonó un claxon

- Yo iré- blaise se levantó y abrió la puerta- bueno señor infiel- miraba divertido mientras estaba parado en la puerta- Sprout te espera

- Ehm, debe ser una equivocación- hubo una pausa en la que todas las miradas se centraron en él, con desaprobación- bueno ya, no me gusta esa weasley y no pasó nada entre nosotros, solo quise divertirme, ahora, tengo una cita- se arregló la camisa y salió con una gran sonrisa

- Lo sabía! – dijo blaise. Volvieron a tocar el timbre

- Iré yo , quiero ver a esa tipa- alice se paró del mueble y abrió la puerta

- Hola amor! – cerró la puerta- alice! Que sucede! Ábreme!

- Es el imbésil? – blaise se acercó a la puerta – yo hablaré con el

- Alice! Ábreme! Que sucede! – tocaba el timbre como loco

- Mira, no quiere hablar contigo- dijo blaise, abriendo la puerta

- Y tú quien eres!

- Ya te dije que no quiere hablar contigo- quiso cerrar la puerta pero el chico entró a la fuerza

- Alice, nena que sucede?

- No te acerques!! – retrocedió y evitó su abrazo- me das asco!

- Nena, no sé de que hablas

- Oye, ya la escuchaste- blaise guardaba la calma para no golpearlo

- Tú no te metas- amenazó a blaise

- Lárgate charles- alice comenzó a llorar- ya no quiero nada contigo

- Pero por que!! – el chico no comprendía que su novia sabía la verdad

- Me engañaste con una tipa en el cine y lo sabes!!- charles bajó la cabeza y trató de acercarse

- Pero alice…

- LÁRGATE!!!!!! – le tiró una cachetada.

- Nena, te juro que no fue apropósito!

- No quiero verte aquí nunca más! – lo empujó hasta la puerta, pero charles opuso resistencia y la abrazó- suéltame!

- Yo te amo alice!- trató de remediar su error

- No ves que ya no quiere nada contigo? – blaise la soltó de charles

- Ya me cansaste- charles le dio un empujón

- Vete charles! – alice volvió a empujarlo hasta la puerta y sacó la varita- si no te largas, prepárate para las consecuencias maldito tramposo

- Pero nena…

- Contaré hasta 3!

- Alice…- puso cara de desesperado

- uno!!!!

- Perdóname por favor!

- Dos!!!!- charles caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y le dio una última mirada, luego salió. Alice suspiró y se cogió la cabeza, guardó la varita y se secó las lágrimas, volteó y chocó contra el pecho de blaise y lo abrazó.

- Ya pasó – la besó en la frente

- Quien era ese? – preguntó miranda

- El ex de alice- respondió blaise mientras se sentaba en el sofá con la rubia- quieres salir?

- No tengo ganas…- respondió con la mirada perdida

- Vayamos a comer pizza

- Blaise, no tengo ganas de nada, eres muy gentil pero no quiero hundirte con mis problemas, quiero estar sola.

- No te dejaré sola, no puedo, me importas demasiado para dejarte así- le levantó el mentón y la miró a los ojos- iremos a comer pizza

- Ok, si tanto insistes- le sonrió un poco más calmada- iré a cambiarme

))))))))))))))

- Harry, me encanta este lugar- ginny miraba a su alrededor y toda la naturaleza, estaban sentados al frente de un lago donde varios patos nadaban

- Si, a mi también, suelo venir cuando necesito pensar

- Y como va el trabajo?

- Bien, no viajaré hasta dentro de un mes. Tengo vacaciones

- Me alegro por ti, así podrás descansar- harry le sonri

- Ginny, la razón por la que te traje aquí fue porque quiero hablar contigo y quiero que seas sincera.

- Ok – se prepar

- Es cierto que tú y malfoy están juntos?

- No harry- dijo calmada y un poco aburrida por esa pregunta constante- no hay y no habrá nada entre nosotros, él es un idiota

- Bueno, te pregunto porque los encontré besándose y muy cariñosos

- Quiere molestarme a toda costa, sabe que yo lo odio, y que quede claro que no siento nada por él. – harry suspiró aliviado y se acercó a ella, muy cerca

- Entonces, no habrá problema en que tú y yo…- ginny se sonrojó y sonrió, harry se acercó más y la tomó suavemente por la cintura, la pegó a si y la besó tiernamente en los labios

- No hay problema- respondió estando aún abrazada a él. Harry le sonrió.

)))))))))))))))))

- Muñeco

- Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así- trataba de guardar la compostura y no insultarla porque quería acostarse con ella

- Pero es que eres lindo como un muñequito! – le respondió la rubia, que manejaba sin rumbo

- Bueno. A donde vamos.

- Iremos al cine

- Y luego…- preguntó pícaro

- Luego te irás a tu casa.

- Ah? No, no entiendo, no iremos a tu apartamento?

- No draco, debemos hablar- detuvo el auto abruptamente- no podemos seguir saliendo

- Que? Que quieres decir!

- Mira, yo entiendo que te sientes atraído hacia mí pero esto no va a ningún lado y yo no quiero seguir con este juego.

- Pe, pero…

- Lo siento, creo que es mejor que te bajes

- Me dejarás aquí en medio de la nada!

- Tienes magia no?- draco se sonroj

- Genial, me usaste- dijo haciéndose la víctima

- Bueno, creo que los dos nos usamos. Además, tienes que reconciliarte con ginny, no?- draco explotó de furia y se bajó del auto

- Nos veremos el lunes. Muñeco – le dio una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo, luego arrancó y se largó rápidamente

- Maldita! – sacó la varita y segundos después se encontraba en el bungalow, completamente solo, bueno, estaba apolo.- hey bola de pelos- se acercó pero apolo se alejó y corrió a otro lado- hey, que pasa contigo! Hasta un perro me rechaza! Que diablos sucede en este mundo!

))))))))))))))))))

- Harry…- se separó del chico y se arregló el polo- no vayamos tan rápido

- Lo siento, es que me emocioné.

- Está haciéndose tarde, creo que mejor me llevas de vuelta

- Si, claro- subieron al auto- te visitaré más seguido preciosa- ginny le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

)))))))))))))))))))

- Debo hacer algo al respecto, esto no puede estar pasando. Todo por la culpa de la weasley! Y mi madre que no me escribe!

- Diablos, sigues aquí- ginny había abierto la puerta y se arrepentía

- Y que tal Potter?, seguro que no pudo satisfacerte

- Deja de hablar sandeces, malfoy, yo no soy como todas tus amiguitas. Donde está apolo?

- Corrió por la cocina- ginny se dirigió hacia el lugar, un poco desconfiada y examinando todos los movimientos del rubio, para evitar cualquier acercamiento

- Apolo, que haces detrás de la refrigeradora? – se agachó y trató de alcanzarlo, pero el cachorro no tenía intenciones de salir de ahí- sal ahora! – no hubo respuesta, solo se metió más- tengo unas galletitas- dijo tentativamente. El cachorro asomó su pequeño hocico y luego lo volvió a esconder- eres un caso perdido- volvió a erguirse y se volteó, vio al rubio parado en la puerta, observándola

- Buena vista

- No puedo decir lo mismo- dijo cortante

- Weasley, weasley, hoy no conseguí lo que quería y necesito un poco de cariño

- Puedes cariñarte a ti mismo- respondió seria

- No entiendes weasley- fue acercándose lentamente – me has traído muchos problemas

- No te acerques más, te advierto que…- muy tarde, draco ya estaba muy cerca y la tenía acorralada contra el refrigerador- aléjate malfoy, no querrás que harry te lastime

- Potter?

- Es mi novio

- Ah! Ahora son novios, con más razón aún. – sonrió malévolamente y la pegó a s

- Que pretendes hacer

- Digamos que… lo descubrirás poco a poco

- No creas que jugarás conmigo- dijo audaz- puedo manejarte malfoy, te tengo en la palma de la mano y sé que soy tu debilidad

- Tú no eres mi debilidad, no sabes lo que hablas

- Explícame entonces por que siempre me buscas y quieres besarme, por que, cada vez que estamos solos, tratas de lograr algo conmigo, por que te acercas tanto?

- Es una táctica. Ahora eres algo importante para Potter y si yo se lo arrebato, se sentirá como una escoria. – contestó con audacia

- Alguien con experiencia, no rebelaría su plan

- Ese…no es todo el plan- le respondió desde muy cerca al oído, y pegando sus labios a su cuello, suavemente.

- No me interesa saber más- puso una mano en su pecho y lo alejó un poco.

- Es confuso para mí, tú no puedes…

- Seducirte? Bueno, si puedo, pero no me da la gana, tengo novio y no eres exactamente como él.

- Tú no podrías seducir ni a un perro- dijo burlesco. Ginny le tiró una cachetada y draco se sobó la mejilla, tratando de no mirarla

- No hables lo que no sabes- dijo dura y fría como el mismo malfoy, se hizo a un lado y continuó tratando de sacar a apolo.

- Eso lo veremos- la miró con odio y se largó furioso. Ginny sonrió triunfante y cargó a su dorado cachorro, luego se dirigió a la salida y encontró a draco parado, sin moverse, como una estatua, y a unos metros de él, en la puerta de entrada, una mujer alta y rubia, de unos 38 años, estaba parada, con una media sonrisa y con la varita afuera.

- Hijo…- pronunció con una sonrisa, se acercó a él y ginny volvió a meterse a la cocina y escuchó atenta

- No te acerques- puso una mano para evitar contacto y bajó la cabeza, sin mirarla

- Pero draco…

- Como te atreves a venir a visitarme!!! – le gritó furioso

- Es que tu no entiendes draco- quiso explicarse, un poco desesperada

- Entiendo todo perfectamente! – levantó la mirada y la dirigió a su madre con todo su odio- nos engañaste a mí y a mi padre! Como te atreves a visitarme!

- No es así querido! – quiso tocar su rostro en desesperación pero él esquivó su caricia

- No supe nada de ti! No te dignaste ni a escribirme una mísera carta!

- Que?- preguntó incrédula y confundida- claro que te escribí draco, te escribí muchas cartas!

- Mientes! Las únicas cartas que me han llegado han sido las de mi padre!

- Con que lucius- dijo como si el nombre le causara repugnancia- no puedo creer que pudo llegar tan lejos- dijo con ira

- Que quieres decir? – preguntó impaciente

- Tu padre interceptó mis lechuzas- terminó por hablar

- Quieres echarle la culpa a él! Él no haría eso, eso está prohibido.

- No sabes de lo que es capaz con tal de que me odies.

- Él no tendría por que hacer eso! Tú lo engañaste con el estúpido de Lupin!

- Hijo mío, cuando te he mentido? – preguntó dulcemente y guardando la calma

- Pues cuando…! Y cuando…! – quería decir algo pero era inútil, su madre nunca le había mentido.

- Lo ves? Déjame explicarte todo- draco dudó pero dejó que su madre se acercara y lo abrazara. A ginny le pareció una hermosa escena y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio como esa mujer podía ablandar tanto a aquel ser detestable, que ahora dejaba de fruncir el ceño lentamente y sonreía mientras correspondía el maternal abrazo.

- No lo puedo creer, simplemente esto merece una foto- susurró mientras seguía observando por una pequeña abertura de la puerta.

- El divorcio fue mutuo, ninguno de los dos quería seguir juntos- dijo con pena

- Pero por que?

- Tu padre, él me engañaba y yo no podía soportar más esto. Yo lo quería, pero esto era demasiado. Le acepté todo, pero no más.

- Y por que te metiste con Lupin justo después de que se divorciaron? Tenía que ser el inepto ese! – le reproch

- Dices eso porque no lo conoces, pero es un excelente hombre.

- Sigo manteniendo mi opinión sobre ese- dijo testarudo y frunciendo el ceño

- Cariño, no frunzas tu ceño, se te ve más guapo cuando estás tranquilo- le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Mam

- Si hijo?

- Te vas a casar con el estúpido padre de Potter?

- Eso todavía no lo sé. Lo que quiero que sepas es que te amo mucho y me haría muy feliz que no te molestaras con tu padre por esto.

- Como pudo mentirme así? No lo entiendo. – dijo incrédulo

- Debe tener sus razones, pero te quiere mucho, al igual que yo.- la pelirroja comenzaba a aburrirse y quería salir de la cocina, pero no lo vio oportuno y se quedó detrás de la puerta.

- Me alegra que me hayas visitado, en serio- le sonrió abiertamente y la abraz

- No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero, que lindo! – dijo procurando no ser escuchada

- Te visitaré más seguido hijo – lo abrazó también y draco la escoltó hasta la puerta, se despidieron y la rubia se retiró. Ginny pensó que ya podía salir e hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada y cruzó la sala rápidamente.

- Hey, a donde crees que vas? Crees que no sé que has escuchado todo? – la detuvo

- Si es que te preocupa que diga algo, no lo haré- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo

- Que tanto escuchaste – preguntó mirándola desconfiadamente con los ojos fijos en ella

- Bueno…que me harás si te digo?

- Depende.

- Ehm, la verdad, no recuerdo nada- dijo haciéndose la inocente

- No te creo weasley.

- Bueno, escuché todo- dijo rápidamente

- Lo suponía.- se quedó callado y cambió de expresión, parecía más calmado.

- Déjame decirte que me alegro por ti- dijo un poco lento, temía que se molestara e intentara besarla y eso a ella le daba asco.

- Si, yo también me alegro- miró al vacío y sonrió, ginny lo miró perpleja y este se dio cuenta y cambió la cara rápidamente a una dura.- no creas que podrás manejarme, no te emociones weasley

- Pero si malfoy sonrió! Es el fin del mundo! – dijo burlona

- Ya cállate- dijo medio irritado, ginny se aprovechó de su susceptibilidad y siguió bombardeándolo

- Debo admitir que te viste lindo como un osito de peluche sonriendo así – dijo sonriendo y jugueteando con su pelo mientras se divertía al ver la cara de horror que ponía el rubio y se alejaba un poco

- Yo no soy ningún muñeco de peluche! – dijo molesto e irritado

- Acepta que tienes un lado amable draco, parecías un ángel junto a tu madre, debo admitir que por un momento no te reconocí- dijo tratando de contener la risa

- No creas que puedes burlarte de mi, weasley

- Sería más fácil si tan solo actuaras como una persona amable y respetuosa. Déjame decirte que más descerebradas caerían a tus pies- se burl

- Jaja, que chistosa- dijo sarcástico- yo no soy nadie amable, eso es solo para los débiles!

- Entonces acepta que te volviste débil.- habló de manera natural

- Yo…!!!!!! – se quedó con las palabras en la boca

- No tienes nada que decir? Seamos sinceros malfoy, en realidad eres amable y no eres un cerdo grosero, como te has estado comportado últimamente, y bueno, todos estos años. Por que lo haces?

- Ese no es tu problema weasley, métete en tus asuntos.

- El verte así, tan lindo con tu madre, me recordó que yo también extraño a la mía- dijo un poco triste- iré a visitarla.

- Te he inspirado para visitar a tu mamá? Esto es absurdo! Tanto sentimentalismo me da náuseas!

- No frenes tus sentimientos malfoy- dijo mirándolo fijamente, draco quiso burlarse pero un bombardeo de amabilidad y conciencia lo atacó brutalmente y analizó las palabras de la pelirroja, ella podía tener razón.

- Mira, pueda que tengas razón, pero no siempre los sentimientos te llevan a hacer algo coherente.

- Vamos mejorando- dijo con satisfacción. Podían mantener una conversación civilizada sin tener que recurrir a los asquerosos besos que ambos odiaban o a los hirientes y molestos insultos y burlas.

- A que te refieres? No creas que estamos haciéndonos amigos, no te ilusiones- seguía hablando calmadamente

- No crees que sería mejor así que andar peleando?

- Bueno, creo que todavía no has comprendido que me gusta pelear. – dijo como si fuera totalmente obvio

- Pero pelear es una tontería malfoy- dijo arrastrando las palabras- yo no quiero seguir peleando así. No está en mí llevarme mal con las personas, aunque seas tú.

- Pues déjame decirte que te has defendido muy bien- acentu

- No me quedaba otra, no iba a permitir que me trataras así.

- Estás sugiriendo que nosotros seamos… ¿amigos? – eso le costó decirlo

- Si. Y no te hagas de rogar! – se apresuró a decir cuando vio la cara de sarcasmo que ponía el rubio

- Que mas da, está bien- le extendió la mano, dudando. Ginny le respondió el gesto y sonri

- Bien, entonces, se acabaron las peleas! – suspiró- ya empezaban a salirme canas verdes y no era por un hechizo!– se sentó en el sofá, con expresión de fatigada- apolo, ven! – el dorado canino corrió hacia su dueña y se sentó en sus piernas

- Ya quisiera estar ahí- dijo burlonamente, para ver la reacción de la pelirroja

- No empieces mal…digo, supuestamente podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres, no…draco? – le salió difícil

- Si weas, digo, ginny- prácticamente vomitó el nombre para que lograra salir

- Bien, así está mejor. – siguió acariciando al cachorro

- Así que estás con Potter?

- Si

- Ah, no te prometo que no pelearé con él.

- Pero draco! Supuestamente ya no eres un cerdo!

- Hey! Yo nunca fui ningún cerdo!

- Ok, tranquilo, no peleemos- respiró profundamente- por favor, ya hablaste con tu madre, no pelees con harry- suplic

- Trataré, pero no lo aseguro.

- Ok – dijo de mala gana- y Sprout?

- Terminé con ella, me aburrí- minti

- Si, claro, tú terminaste con ella, ja! – rió incrédula

- Ese no es tu problema, tú ocúpate de tu cara rajada, ok?- ginny lo miró molesta y se levantó de repente, no respondió y se metió a la cocina- oye…ginny? Lo dije de broma- el tono de querer disculparse no le salió- y ya no seas resentida!- perdió la paciencia- para que te molestas rápido pues! – reclamó y se sentó en el sofá.

)))))))))))))))))))

El domingo terminó rápidamente, ginny seguía molesta con draco por seguir siendo tan descortés, y a este, no le importaba, es más, lo había olvidado y se ocupaba en navegar en Internet o ver programas estúpidos para gente estúpida como él, pensó ginny.

- Deben ir a ese lugar- recomendó entusiasmada- las pizzas son simplemente…espectaculares!!

- Me alegra que te hayan gustado- comentó blaise

- Gracias blaise- le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- De nada- dijo tratando de ocultar que estaba ruborizado

- Y ustedes que hicieron?

- Nada – dijo ginny, indiferente

- No mientas – interrumpió draco- bueno, la verdad es que nos acostamos en mi cuarto- dijo naturalmente y a ginny casi se le cae el plato

- No mientas draco! – le gritó furiosa

- Ahora lo llamas draco? Vaya progreso! – acentuó blaise

- Era otra broma weas, digo, ginny. No logras captar las bromas, no?

- Digamos que todo lo ves broma draco- dijo con las manos en la cintura en señal de estar molesta

- Oah, aquí hay algo. Por que tan amables? Se volvieron civilizados? – dijo sarcástica

- Solo somos amigos- contó ginny- pero creo que draco no sabe como tratar a una amiga. Nunca has tenido una?

- Bueno, sin tener alguna relación con ella?

- Se supone que no debes acostarte con tus amigas! – se puso furiosa

- Entonces…no – siguió viendo televisión

- Jajajajajajaja- blaise comenzó a reír como loco y alice le sigui

- No puedo creer que nunca hayas tenido a una AMIGA!!!!!! – bufó alice

- Que quieres que haga? Todas terminaban siempre queriendo algo conmigo y bueno pues- arrogante

- No creas que yo lo haré- draco volteó y la miró con una media sonrisa y no respondió nada

- Hasta seguro que blaise ha tenido amigas cercanas! – volteó a ver a blaise que se puso serio y miró a otro lado

- Ejem, no estés tan segura- agregó draco

- Blaise? – ella lo miró y él mostró una falsa sonrisa

- Eso era antes- alice le creyó y retomó su posición anterior. Blaise mató a draco con la mirada y este solo rió.

- Iré a pasear a apolo- cogió la correa y llamó a apolo

- Mándale saludos al franchute!

- Oh cállate! – respondió irritada

- Mejor iré contigo y hacerlo yo mismo.

- No quiero compañía- se apresur

- Tendrás que aceptarla- la siguió.

- Mira, si quieres mátate con gérard, pero a mi no me metas- le advirtió al ver que el francés se acercaba a grandes zancadas

- Hey ginny- ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y cambió de rumbo- y tú sigues aquí?

- No, fíjate que soy una ilusión para hacerte confundir- dijo sarcástico. Gérard alargó el dedo y lo puso en la atónita cara del rubio.

- Pues a mi me pareces muy real- dijo molesto

- De verdad eres un estúpido! – comenzó a reír

- No perderé mi tiempo contigo- cambió de rumbo hacia ginny

- Ella tiene novio, franchute

- Y estoy seguro que no eres tú, así que cierra el hocico- siguió su camino- ginny, espera!

- Gérard, tengo que pasear a mi perro, ok?

- Perdona por interrumpir, pero es que no quiero que sigamos peleados.

- Que sugieres?

- Que vuelvas a ser mi amiga- le extendió la mano, con una gran sonrisa. Ginny le devolvió el gesto y caminó junto a él

- Esto no le gustará a Potter – el rubio sonreía malévolamente mientras los observaba caminando juntos. Oye! Se te olvido que son amigos? Le dijo su casi inexistente conciencia - diablos- protestó y se largó del lugar a grandes zancadas.

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO! ESPEREN A LEER EL PROX CAP!**

**GLIZ**


	5. Alcohol: surtiendo efecto

**Holas a todos!!!!!!!**

**Bueno, antes que todo, estoy re contenta por todos los reviews!!!!!!!!! ; ; (hacen que me anime a seguir escribiendo…buaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Snif, snif. Ok, me tranquilizaré, snif. Bien, respirando hondo. Uf…**

**Les doy una noticia, tengo un nuevo proyecto! Aunque no he empezado a escribir, tengo muchas ideas y bueno, pronto diré: manos a la obra!!**

**Ok, ahora a leer!!!**

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alcohol: surtiendo efecto

El primer partido de la facultad se acercaba y los entrenamientos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

- Y arriba! Una vuelta, muestren lo que tienen chicas!!- marie gritaba mientras gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su mejilla al igual que las demás- muy bien! Ya estamos listas!!

- Bravo!!!!!!!!!!- los chicos aplaudían mientras observaban absortos las pequeñas faldas de las animadoras

- Pueden descansar- todas tomaron agua y se limpiaron con sus toallas. Ginny se acercó a blaise y draco se deshizo de las demás chicas que no paraban de preguntarle si estaba o no con la pelirroja.

- Ya les dije que no! ahora quiero descansar, así que déjenme.

- Si draqui- suspiraron y lo dejaron ir

- Hey weas, digo, ginny.

- Hola draqui- draco frunció el ceño

- No es gracioso, sabes? Y esa falda? Está más pequeña o me parece?

- Bueno si, marie arregló todas- dijo fastidiada, mientras intentaba en vano, bajársela.

- Uhm…- puso cara de pícaro y se mostró seductor

- No pongas esa cara de…! – draco despegó la vista y se fue a otro lado

- Supuestamente son amigos, no? – preguntó alice, un poco sorprendida

- Si, pero el no deja sus manías tontas de mirar donde no debe.

))))))))))))))))))

Se dirigían al aula cuando gérard la atajo y caminó con ellos, draco casi lo insulta pero ginny le hizo una seña desaprobatoria. Desde ese día, gérard los seguía a todas partes, era como un chicle pegado al zapato, el rubio comenzaba a aburrirse.

- Oye franchute, no tienes otra cosa que hacer que andar persiguiéndonos? – ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina y gérard solo se limitó a reír y seguir conversando con la pelirroja sobre quidditch.

- Ehm gérard, es cierto que tu padre hace negocios con el hermano de ginny?

- Ah…si, ellos son socios. – alice trató de desviar la atención de gérard, a ella comenzaba a aburrirle también.

- Hey- draco llevó a ginny a un lado. La mirada de gérard se posó sobre ellos por un momento pero no podía dejar a alice hablando sola así que continuó su conversación

- Mira draco, si piensas que voy a dejar de hablar con gérard por tonterías tuyas, estás equivocado

- A mi me importa un comino que tu hables con ese inútil, lo que me saca de quicio es que tenemos que soportarlo todo el día– lucía molesto e irritado- acaso no puede quitarse su complejo de chicle? O no te has dado cuenta que lo único que quiere es revolcarse contigo! – dijo burlesco

- No todos tienen tus intenciones- fue cortante, se dirigió al francés y lo llevó del brazo a otro lado

- Y es una empresa muy conocida! – alcanzó a decirle a alice, que se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

- Y ahora. Déjame adivinar: dijiste una estupidez!- el rubio la miró molesto y se alejó de vuelta al bungalow.

)))))))))))))))))))))

Ginny no había sabido nada de harry por cuatro días y comenzaba a preocuparse.

Parada junto a las lechuzas de las demás, observaba las cartas con nostalgia.

- Ni una carta- dijo en voz apagada

- Oh vamos, no seas tan fatalista, seguro que pronto vendrá- alice trató de animarla, pero no ayudó mucho.

- O seguro ya se aburrió de ti con el humor que tienes! –el rubio quiso bromear, pero le salió descortés.

Alice lo miró desaprobatoria.

))))))))))))))))))

Ya era de noche y habían terminado de cenar, miranda se desperezaba en la silla mientras rodrigo la observaba detenidamente. Alice seguía con sus apuntes, los estaba terminando. Blaise jugaba con una alverja que había sobrado en su plato. La pelirroja estaba apoyada de medio cuerpo en la mesa, mirando al vacío, pensando en harry. Nuestro rubio preferido se limitaba a jugar con el tenedor y dirigirle una mirada a la pelirroja, cada cierto tiempo.

- Quién será a esta hora? – alice levantó la cabeza al escuchar el timbre

- Yo iré- blaise se levantó y abrió la puerta- Potter?! – gritó entre sorpresa y molestia

- Harry!!!!!- ginny casi vuela desde su asiento. Corrió hacia él y le lanzó encima, empujando a blaise a un lado y asfixiando a harry con un fogoso beso.

- Mejor que se lo trague! – dijo draco, burlesco. Las chicas miraban atónitas la escena. Ginny se separó lentamente y le sonrió.

- Te extrañé- dijo con voz dulce

- Y yo a ti- seguía agitado por el beso y le sonrió haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse mucho al encontrar todas las miradas sobre él.

- Dónde estuviste?

- Podemos hablar afuera?

- Si, claro- salieron y se sentaron en una grada.

- Siento no haber podido venir antes, pero estuve en una misión secreta y no podía comunicarme por ningún medio.- ginny le sonrió y volvió a besarlo

- Sabes, estos días fueron muy tristes para mí, te extrañé un montón, en serio. No vuelvas a dejarme así, ok?

- Ok- se abrazaron.

- Oh que lindos! – alice espiaba por la ventana

- Potter lindo? Ja!

- Cállate draco, tú no sabes nada sobre el amor- se puso triste al decir eso

- Bueno, no sé mucho de eso, pero no me apetece saberlo si voy a estar con esa cara – la señaló- oye blaise, te necesitan- cantó. Blaise miró a alice y se acercó a ella para consolarla.

Ginny entró como 2 horas después, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

- Y esa sonrisa? Acaso Potter mejoró besando?

- Ni tus tontos comentarios me harán borrar la sonrisa- le dijo sin mirarlo

- Bueno, no creo que haya mejorado. A mi me parece que como que lo asustaste en la puerta.

- No lo lograrás!

- Yo beso mejor, cierto? – ginny le tiró un cojín

- Que tienes contra mí!! Ay no ves que estoy feliz? Quieres que esté con la cara larga?

- Solo bromeaba amiga- eso como que lo vomitó (lo de amiga)

- Dijiste amiga? – sonrió y se acerc

- Fue sin querer- se defendió con una mueca

- Vamos progresando! – lo abrazó. Vaya que el rubio olía bien, al hacer eso, le recordó las veces que él la besaba a la fuerza para molestarla.

- Espera ahí- se separó- no vengas con que ahora te contaré mis secretos más oscuros y no pienso peinarte ni dejar que me peines y tampoco iré a una pijama party!! – le dijo horrorizado

- Quien dijo todo eso?

- Eso es lo que hacen las mujeres con sus amigos cierto? Los afeminan!! – una mueca de terror

- No es cierto!

- Oh si que lo es! Si, porque pansy se alocó con blaise en quinto año y se volvieron mejores amigos y no sé que hacían en su cuarto pero el aparecía con stickers en la cara y cosas rosadas! Ah! Me acabo de acordar! Bueno no solo eso- su expresión cambió y se volvió pícara- aunque todas esas noches, blaise tenía mordeduras en el cuello- blaise volteó y le dirigió una mirada asesina

- Bueno eso no me interesa, yo no te afeminaré y menos te morderé!

- Ok, más te vale

- Pero si me interesaría saber tus secretos más oscuros

- Ni lo sueñes!

- Ya me los imagino, seguro alguna vez lloraste o tienes un osito de peluche

- Yo no he hecho nada de eso! – dijo indignado

- En serio, nunca has llorado? Supongo que en tu niñez si, pero después?

- Llorar? Ja! Eso es para mujeres, ustedes son las lloronas!

- Hey! No todas son lloronas!

- Si claro, pero tú si

- Cállate! Y…alguna vez te haz enamorado?

- No, ya te dije…

- Que eso es para tontos, si, ya me dijiste. Entonces yo soy una súper tonta

- Estás enamorada del cara rajada???- ginny se sonroj

- No sé, no estoy segura, pero siento algo muy fuerte por él

- Vaya gustos, es serio, Potter y el franchute, de verdad estás ciega.

- No lo estoy! Harry es muy lindo, tú no lo conoces realmente

- Y no me interesa conocerlo más.

- Nunca te ha gustado una chica, realmente?

- Si te refieres a que si me ha gustado algo que no haya sido alguna parte de su cuerpo. No.

- Nunca ha habido alguien con quien no solo hayas querido acostarte? Quiero decir, no te ha interesado conocer a una chica a fondo?

- Para eso esta el sexo no?

- No todo es sexo, draco. Si solo buscas eso, no creo que tus relaciones duren más de una semana

- Y así han sido, para que más tiempo? Hay tantas personas en el mundo y yo me voy a contentar con una?

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero no piensas casarte algún día?

- De repente, pero no me hables de eso por favor, me enferma.

- Ok. – pasaron varios segundos en silencio que parecieron una eternidad- sacaré a pasear a apolo, vienes?

- Ahora? – preguntó perezoso

- Bueno, si quieres

- Está bien

Ginny fue por apolo y le puso su correa, luego salió con draco

- Vayamos por acá- se desviaron del camino

- Déjame adivinar: no quieres que nos encontremos con gérard

- Exacto. No me gustaría caminar con un chicle. – ginny comenzó a reír, se veía tan linda sonriendo. Draco la observó por un momento y sonrió. Nunca había tenido una conversación tan larga con una chica, casi siempre eran segundos y luego ya entraban a segunda fase, entienden no? – no sería muy griffindor si le sigues dando esperanzas

- Yo no le doy esperanzas, solo somos buenos amigos

- El no piensa eso, el franchute confunde las cosas. Yo sé lo que te digo. – dijo dándose aires de gran sabio

- No creo, y si es así, tendremos que aclarar las cosas. Dime la verdad, Sprout te choteó no?

- Que te hace pensar eso?

- Lo intuyo- con el mismo porte de sabia

- Bueno…fue mutuo- soltó al fin

- Eso no existe querido draco. Quien habló primero?

- Que más da? Ninguno quería seguir con el otro!

- Oh pobre, tu primer chote!- hizo pucherito

- Yo no dije eso!

- Eres tan predecible! Si tú hubieras sido el que choteó, ya me lo hubieras recontradicho, pero no lo hiciste, así que ese fue tu error- draco la mir

- Creo que trelawney tiene una seguidora- la miraba como si fuera bicho raro

- Jajajajaja, no, es solo que te pusiste sincero

- Yo no te he dicho nada!

- Oh vamos draco, solo tienes que admitir que te rechazaron

- No vuelvas a mencionar esa palabra, no existe en mi diccionario!

- Está bien, pero sabes, a veces es bueno aceptar nuestras derrotas para que no nos vuelva a suceder.

- Bueno, eso será para ti. Acaso tu perro se ha tomado todo un galón de agua?! – dijo atónito al ver que el cachorro no paraba de orinar por todos lados

- Seguro el pobre se estuvo aguantando todo el día, es un cachorro muy educado- le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

- Volvamos a la casa, está comenzando a hacer frío- frotó sus manos

- Ok, volvamos, pero no por este camino tan largo. – draco asintió, aunque esperaba no tener que encontrarse con ese francés afeminado.

)))))))))))))

El día del partido había llegado finalmente y las clases se habían acortado para que todos pudieran verlo.

- Ginny apúrate!!!!!!!!!! El partido es en 20 minutos y aún no estamos listas!!! – le gritaba alice desde la escalera, moviendo una pierna como signo de desesperación

- Ok! Ya voy!! – ginny salió de su cuarto volando, totalmente despeinada y sin maquillar

- Ya era hora!! Vamos!!- salieron corriendo desesperadas hacia los camerinos, golpearon a todo el que se les cruzó.

- Pensé que nunca llegarían! Cámbiense ya!!- bramó marie, que estaba parada con las manos en la cintura en señal de molestia. Así lo hicieron la pelirroja y la rubia, cinco minutos después, estaban ensayando y otros cinco minutos después, los chicos del equipo salían a debatirse con los de la otra universidad

- _Bienvenidos al primer partido de quidditch Inter. Facultades! Es un honor para nosotros tener a la universidad de cambridge con nosotros esta noche y que sea un partido justo! – un animador rubio y alto con la quijada partida, hablaba desde una cabina a un lado de la cancha. – y empieza el partido!! – gritos y cantos de aliento se escuchaban en todo el estadio, las animadoras no se quedaban atrás y daban lo mejor de si para no decepcionar a su público. – los golpeadores no se quedan atrás! Vamos rodrigo! La budgler vuela y es desviada hacia draco, ten cuidado draco! La esquiva! Bravo! Oh no! el otro equipo lleva la delantera! Noooooooooo, se lleva a todos los cazadores y…anota!!!! Son los diez primeros puntos del partido!_

- Go tigers go!!!! No veo la snitch!

- No te preocupes gin, seguro que draco la atrapar

- Ojalá, pero déjame decirte que en el colegio, nunca le ganó a harry excepto por un año en que hizo trampa.

- Supongamos que ha perfeccionado su técnica- alice se dio aliento.

_)))))))))_

- _45 minutos y no vemos la snitch! 60-50, ganando cambridge, vamos tigers!! Y ahí está!!! Draco va tras de ella y es seguido por tim rogers, la budgler pasa a centímetros de tim! salen del campo!! – todo el mundo volteó la cabeza para seguir a la snitch, segundos después esta volvió al campo, cruzándose en medio de todos los jugadores- que tal esquivada de malfoy!! La tiene! No! todavía! Tim se acerca más y van lado a lado!!! Quien la alcanzará???!!!! Y ES DRACO MALFOY!! Gana Standford!!! _

- BRAVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – todas las animadoras saltaban y gritaban esperando a los jugadores que descendían sudorosos de las escaleras

- Chicas cojan una toalla y reciban a los ganadores! – marie las animaba. Ginny tomó una y se acercó a draco, le puso la toalla en la cara y comenzó a reír

- Estás asqueroso! Límpiate- le dijo como si se tratara de una inmundicia

- Así recibes al buscador estrella? – se limpió la cara, aunque seguía sudando

- Buen partido campeón- marie pasó detrás de draco y le dio una palmada en el trasero. Después de haber limpiado a nic. Le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo cuando el volte

- Creo que alguien se equivocó de jugador.- dijo ginny sorprendida

- Ya estoy acostumbrado a estos acosos, he aprendido a convivir con ellos- dijo "modesto"

- Que modestia! – draco volteó y vio que a blaise alice lo besaba en la mejilla y éste trataba de no parecer decepcionado (buscaba un beso en los labios). Las gemelas luchaban por abrazar a rodrigo, miranda evitaba a oliver y las demás animadoras se colgaban de los brazos de los chicos.

- Y tú no vas a besarme? – preguntó para ver la reacción de la pelirroja

- En la mejilla- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- oye sigues sudando! Ve a bañarte!- lo empujó hacia la salida.

- Supongo que vendrás a la celebración en el pub, no?

- Si, más tarde, ahora báñate quieres?

- Me estás diciendo apestoso?

- Más o menos- los dos comenzaron a reír y fueron por caminos diferentes. Las chicas de la facultad, al ver que ginny ya no acompañaba a draco, se lanzaron sobre el rubio.

))))))))))))))))

- Otra vez demorándote ginny? – gritó alice, impaciente

- Ya bajo!!- bajó. Llevaba unos jeans apretadísimos a la cadera, y un top por encima del ombligo y de manga ¾

- Ok, entonces podemos irnos. – jaló a blaise que miraba TV y a duras penas se despegaba del sofá.

- Y draco?

- El ya se adelantó, vinieron Tiffany y marie, se podría decir que lo raptaron- dijo burlesca

- Y no creo que necesite un equipo de rescate! – salieron, eran como las 10.30, el pub estaba repleto, todos bailaban Hip-hop y hacían de las suyas en las esquinas y los sillones del pub, el ambiente era realmente 'cool' .

- Ojalá no esté gérard

- No digas eso, es una buena persona

- Para ti, a mi me aburre. Blaise? Dónde se metió blaise?

- Está muy bien acompañado- señaló a las gemelas que bailaban con blaise, el estaba al medio

- Si, muy bien acompañado- le dio un poco de rabia ver la cara de bobo que ponía blaise cuando las chicas se acercaban más y no lo dejaban ir- mira la cara de estúpido que pone!

- Yo que tú voy y lo saco de ah

- No tengo por que hacerlo, el parece estar disfrutándolo

- Bueno, iré por unos tragos, quieres tomar algo?

- Solo una cerveza de mantequilla

- Ok, en seguida vuelvo.

Ginny se dirigió al bar, el bartender le extendió una copa de una extraña sustancia.

- No gracias, no bebo cosas fuertes- dijo amablemente

- Pruébalo preciosa, es mi nueva creación agridulce- lo volvió a extender

- Yo solo quiero una cerveza de mantequilla, además apenas puedo con el aliento de dragón

- Prueba esto, te aseguro que te gustar

- Que es?

- Lo llamo " kill caliptus" es muy bueno

- Ok- bebió la copa. Un sabor agridulce y picante, sintió algo extraño en la garganta, una quemazón, le encantó- guau! Es fuerte!! Pero está buenísimo! Dame otro!

- Te lo dije linda- le sirvió otro y otro y otro y ginny se olvidó de la cerveza de mantequilla de alice.

))))))))))))))))

- Donde está? – miró su reloj

- Hey alice!

- Hola blaise, y tus amiguitas?

- Logré escaparme, quieres bailar? – le extendió la mano

- Ok! – lo sigui

)))))))))))))))

- En serio tu novio es harry Potter?

- Si, es súper lindo, en serrio, oye me das otro?

- Yo creo que has tomado suficiente linda- retiró la botella

- Pero quierro más!- su mano se tambaleaba al tratar de alcanzar la botella

- Creo que debes buscar algún amigo por ahí- se fue a servir a los demás y dejó a la pelirroja tambaleante.

- Vuelve!!!

- Ginny?? Eres tú? – draco la volteó y la observó sorprendido, la pelirroja le sonri

- Tienes que probad el kill caliptus drraco! – puso una mano en su hombro

- Creo que tú ya tuviste suficiente

- No, quierro más!

- Me temo que no será posible, ven, vámonos- la jaló del brazo

- Oye yo no quiero volved! – protest

- No te dejaré en esas condiciones, se aprovecharán de ti, y créeme que si antes yo no lo he hecho, no lo permitiré!

- Oye!!!!- le pegó un golpe en el hombro

- Solo bromeaba!! - lograron salir del pub sin problemas, pero ginny no estaba dispuesta a desistir tan fácilmente.

- Quierro volved!- se paró y se solt

- No volverás así, te llevaré a casa, no entiendo por que te emborrachaste si tu no fuiste la jugadora estrella

- Oh cállate draco! – dio media vuelta y caminando tambaleante se dirigió de vuelta al pub

- Hey! – la volvió a jalar. Ginny se soltó y lo empujó- no me dejas otra opción- la levantó y la cargó tipo novio a novia en la noche de bodas.

- Jajajajajajajajaja!!!!- comenzó a golpearle el pecho y luego desistió- tienes cara de sapo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajajajaja

- deja de hablar tonterías- la miró despectivamente

- Sapo rubio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajajaja podrías hacerle pareja al sapo de neville!!!

- Y por que te parezco un sapo? – se detuvo y la miró interrogante

- Mmm, no sé, porque……porque si!!!! Jajajajaja

- Estás ebria- dijo sin consuelo

- Ya me vas a bajar?

- No, todavía no llegamos a mi auto

- Y que hay de mi auto?

- Mañana lo recoges.

- Extraño a harry

- Y que quieres que haga?

- Quiero besarlo

- Puedes hacerlo mañana

- No, quiero besarlo AHORA. Llámalo

- Yo??? Ja! Debes estar bromeando. Ya me cansé- la bajó y ginny se tambaleó un poco y se sostuvo de su brazo

- Quiero que venga, draco

- Yo no puedo cumplir todos tus sueños- llegaron al auto. Ginny lo tomó del cuello- que haces?

- Te dije que quería besad a harrry

- Y? – la miró interrogante

- Como el no está, hip!, te besaré a ti- el rubio no pudo responder y la pelirroja lo empujó contra el auto y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Apoyó todo su cuerpo contra él. Las manos del rubio no sabían en donde apoyarse, y no estaba seguro si debía cerrar los ojos, logró sostenerla de la cintura y separarse.

- Que diablos crees que haces? – preguntó agitado y mirando a todos lados menos a ginny

- Ya te lo dije, quiero besar a alguien

- Que has tomado? Sabe…no sé, es algo…

- Indescriptible, lo sé. Quieres probar? – se quedaron en silencio, ginny se arregló el cabello. Draco no sabía que pensar

- Supuestamente somos amigos, no?

- Si. Y?

- Tú me dijiste que los amigos no se besan, y nosotros no podemos, entiendes?

- Si. Pero no me importa- volvió a lanzarse al rubio pero este la detuvo en el camino

- No hagamos algo de lo que nos arrepentiremos luego- su corazón latía rápidamente- sube al auto- le abrió la puerta y ginny entró. Draco comenzó a manejar, no hablaron en todo el recorrido, llegaron rápido. Draco le abrió la puerta y abrió la del bungalow. Entraron sin mirarse. Parecía que ginny había recobrado un poco de sobriedad, se dirigió directamente al baño, y al salir, tomó agua. Draco también entró a la cocina.

- Hasta mañana

- Me dejarás sola acá abajo, no?

- No te pasará nada.

- Acompáñame

- No, no puedo- temía hacer algo que no debía

- Por que?

- Porque tú estás ebria y puedes hacer tonterías y no quiero ser el culpable de todo esto. Sé que despierto emociones en las chicas y no generalmente son equilibradas- previno

- Deja de hablar tonterías. Que de malo puede pasar? – se acercó y el rubio retrocedi

- Se te puede safar un tornillo- habl

- Y que más? – se acercó más

- Intentarías hacer cosas indebidas- su voz sonaba un poco desesperada.

- Y que tendría de malo?- draco estaba contra la pared.

- Recuerda que soy hombre- tragó saliva. Ginny se le lanzó encima y volvió a besarlo como loca. Lo llevó hacia el mueble grande de la sala y lo empujó ahí.

- No, no hagas esto ginny- respiraba rápidamente

- Shhhh- se echó sobre él y comenzó a quitarle la camisa

- Detente ginny, no lo hagas- hablaba en un susurro

- No hay nada que me detenga- habló rápido

- Y Potter, que hay de Potter? Le pondrás los cachos? – ginny se detuvo. Iba a pasar al cierre.- ah? No que querías al fenómeno?!!!

- Harry. Ese nombre me suena. Quien es? – draco pudo abrir un poco la boca y ginny aprovechó para besarlo y continuar con su acoso. Tiró la camisa del rubio y se quitó el top. Draco no sabía como actuar, solo dejaba que la pelirroja hiciera lo suyo, quería detenerla pero ella no lo dejaba hablar.

- Weasley tranquilízate!!! – le sostuvo las manos que iban a lugares indebidos. El cabello de draco estaba alborotado y su pecho estaba rojo de tantos rasguños.- que pasa contigo? Te has vuelto loca? Mira mi camisa! Mira mi pecho! – ginny comenzó a reír- mejor no menciono donde has puesto tus manos!! Me siento violado! Estás abusando de mí! Ese trago te ha hecho algo, tú no harías esto en tu sano juicio!

- Si, si, si. Continuemos- comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- No!! no, no podemos!! – gritó desesperado- recuerda, tú eres mi amiga! Los amigos no hacen esto!

- Eres mi amigo cariñoso- volvió al cuello, se lo mordió. Draco ahogó un grito y buscó en sus pantalones su varita. La sacó cuidadosamente y apuntó a la pelirroja, segundos después, ella cayó en su pecho, desmayada.

- Ahora si es tranquilidad- la levantó- como no se me ocurrió antes?- ginny dormía tranquila y sin top ( aún seguía con brasier )- mi cuello, ay…- dijo con voz de dolor, se sobó y le ardió. Estaba lleno de mordiscos y lápiz labial- es la primera vez que me muerden tanto- cargó a ginny- ojalá no te acuerdes mañana- ginny apoyó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de draco

- Mmm…

- Eres una fiera, pelirroja- le habló mientras subía las escaleras. – lástima que solo funciones así con el trago. Y vaya trago! – abrió la puerta del cuarto de ginny y la echó en la cama, luego la cubrió con la frazada y la observó un rato. Ginny se movió y se acomodó, su lizo pelo cayó a un lado- hasta mañana- dijo tierno. salió y apagó la luz.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A la mañana siguiente, todos tenían resaca sin excepción, ginny aún no bajaba de su cuarto y todos pensaban que tal vez se había quedado con alguien.

- Estás seguro que está en su cuarto?

- Si- dijo casi en un susurro. Esa mañana era calurosa, sin embargo draco llevaba una chompa de cuello alto.

- Oye y tú no tienes calor?

- Yo?

- Si, yo estoy sancochándome y tu con tremenda chompa! – se burló alice

- Es que estoy un poco resfriado- fingió toser. Alice se acercó y lo miró con desconfianza

- Que tienes en el cuello?- draco se subió más la chompa

- Nada- trató de huir

- Oh por dios! Quien es ella? Como te ha dejado el cuello!- todos dirigieron su atención a draco, que trataba de no sonrojarse

- Solo me picaron unos bichos raros, eso es todo- se arreglaba la chompa para no dejar descubierto el pecho lleno de rasguños

- Ah si? – blaise le subió la chompa y todos observaron los múltiples rasguños

- Vaya chapetón!!- gritó blaise- tuviste una noche activa- le susurró- y no vi a la pelirroja- draco lo miró indiferente y fue a servirse más leche. Ginny bajaba las escaleras lentamente.

- Y ahí está nuestra pelirroja! – alice la recibía al final de los escalones y se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle- has visto todas las mordidas y rasguños que tiene draco?

- Ah? – aún tenía sueño, ese trago le había caído realmente mal, no recordaba mucho…un momento. Mordiscos. Rasguños? Una expresión de horror se asomó en su cara y al recordar todo, el estómago le dio un vuelco y casi se cae.

- Ginny? Estás bien?- la miraba extrañada su amiga

- Ah? Si- dijo en un susurro. Miró hacia un lado y draco le evitaba la mirada, haciéndose el que se servía más leche de la botella vacía.

- Y dónde estuviste anoche? No te vimos en la fiesta y te olvidaste de mi cerveza de mantequilla- dijo un poco resentida

- Ah, es que…este…yo…tomé unas copas y… bueno…me cayó mal… y…Mi auto!!- recordó que había dejado su auto estacionado frente al pub

- Que tiene?

- Lo dejé frente al pub!!!- se cogía la cara de horror- y donde quedaba ese lugar??

- Yo me acuerdo- dijo draco. El estómago de ginny dio otro vuelco al recordar lo sucedido. Sentía tanta vergüenza.

- Claro, puedes ir con draco- sugirió alice.

- Ok…- ginny tomó un vaso de leche y siguió al rubio en silencio, hasta su auto. Entraron, draco no arrancó.

- Draco yo…no sé que decir…

- Te parece si olvidamos todo? – se sobó el cuello

- Me parece excelente- le vio el cuello- Oh lo siento draco! – le sobó el cuello, el se alejó un poco para evitar cualquier reacción repentina- y tu pecho?- draco se levantó la chompa. Ginny se tapó la boca y lo miró apenada

- Creo que debemos ir por tu auto- arrancó. Dejaron a alguien que había observado la escena y se quedaba confundido, con un ramo de flores resbalándose lentamente de sus manos.

))))))))))))))))))))

- Quítate la chompa, draco- el frenó un poco y la miró un poco asustado- no pienses mal!! Acaso no sientes calor?- el asintió- bueno, que esperas? Sé de un hechizo para curar eso- llegaron al estacionamiento y el auto estaba ahí. Draco se quitó la chompa y dejó ver un cuello con varias puntadas rojas- yo hice eso? – preguntó con la boca abierta

- Vaya que eres terrible ginny, casi no te reconocí, por un momento te confundí con…pansy- por decir eso, recibió un golpe en el pecho- Auch! Ahí me rasguñaste!- comenzaron a reír como locos.- aún recuerdo cuando te quitaste el top y te lanzaste sobre mi! Debo admitir que tienes un cuerpo estructural pelirroja.- ginny tenía la mirada perdida- que pasa?

- Harry…lo engañé- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

- Oh vamos no llores! Estabas ebria!

- Pero tú me advertiste y yo no te hice caso!- se tapó la cara

- No hicimos nada! Aunque debo confesar que me siento acosado

- Oh cállate draco! No volveré a tomar nuevamente, nunca en mi vida! Como voy a mirarle la cara a harry después de esto?!

- Solo tienes que voltear ginny- Harry se asomó por la ventana y luego dio media vuelta y se retiró. Ginny se bajó del auto y corrió hacia él.

- Harry espera!!!

- Basta con todo esto ginny, di la verdad, estás con malfoy!

- Nooo! No entiendes!

- Entonces que?! Se acostaron de mentira?!

- No nos acostamos!! Yo estaba ebria y casi comento una tontería, pero él me lo impidió! – lo sostenía del brazo para que no se fuera

- No sé que creer ginny, han pasado muchas cosas, es a malfoy a quien quieres, y yo no quiero ser juguete de nadie.- se soltó y se retiró rápidamente, ocultando el rostro.

- Harry!- iba a seguirlo, pero draco la detuvo del brazo

- Déjalo, no vale la pena.- Ginny comenzó a llorar nuevamente y se apoyó en draco- vamos - la abrazó y le besó la frente

Volvieron a la casa y ginny no habló en todo el camino. Se sentía culpable por haber sido tan tonta, había perdido a harry, pero lo más extraño era que no se sentía tan mal como pensó sentirse. Pronto se recuperó, pasaban los meses y la amistad entre draco y ginny se fortalecía.

5 meses después de la ruptura de ginny y harry. Miranda y Rodrigo habían dejado la universidad para concentrarse en su nuevo negocio en Hogsmeade. Alice y blaise seguían siendo buenos amigos, blaise estaba con…adivinen…marie…( que? ) si, marie se rindió al no poder convencer a draco a establecer una relación seria y decidió probar con blaise, la tenían de visitante permanente en el bungalow.

- A que hora se larga? – preguntó alice, impaciente

- Mañana- dijo ginny como si fuera natural

- Ay me harta su presencia!

- Yo ya me acostumbr

- Un poco más y se come a blaise! Mírala! – ginny volteó indiferente y vio como marie estaba sentada sobre blaise y lo besaba apasionadamente, mientras que observaba a draco, y le hacía insinuaciones, el rubio sólo sonreía y continuaba leyendo su revista- y que quiere con draco ah?

- No es obvio? Ella quiere estar con él, pero sabes como es draco

- He tratado de advertirle a blaise, pero está ciego con esta.

- El amor es ciego.

- Cambiando de tema. Hoy saldrás con gérard?

- No tengo ganas- dijo indiferente

- Lo tienes al pobre así desde hace una semana!

- No me interesa

- Quitémosle el defecto de complejo de chicle y dejemos el aspecto… está buenazo!!!- gritó escandalizada ante la respuesta indiferente de su amiga

- Yo? Ya lo sabía alice

- Tu no draco! Estamos hablando de gérard

- Del franchute? Que malos gustos… piensas salir con él, ginny?

- Tal vez

- Entonces volverás a perder tu tiempo

- Por que lo odias tanto? – preguntó curiosa ginny

- Es un franchute idiota. Por que mejor no sales conmigo?- marie dejó de besar a blaise y se concentró en escuchar la conversación

- Contigo?

- Si no quieres solo tengo que salir y preguntar: quien quiere salir conmigo?! Saldrán miles- dijo arrogante

- Ja! – sarcástica. Marie se desesperaba al ver que draco quería salir y ginny no le daba respuesta, le daban ganas de empujar a blaise a un lado y tirarse sobre draco.

- Bueno, vas o no?

- Mmmm…debo pensarlo- se hizo de rogar

- Te estás haciendo de rogar conmigo?! Jaja!! Decide rápido si no me aburro

- Mmmm…ok! Iré a cambiarme.

)))))))))))))))))

Salieron a un centro comercial, ginny tenía ganas de ir de compras, draco comenzaba a aburrirse.

- Ya?

- No seas impaciente! No ves que tengo que comprar más ropa?- draco cargaba cuatro enormes paquetes de ropa

- Más? Sabes, ya me aburrí! Dejaré los paquetes ac

- Draco!

- He estado caminando por 3 horas!! Estoy cansado!

- Ya pues draqui- hizo pucherito y lo miró con cara de niña buena

- Vuelves a llamarme así y te dejo sola! – dijo indignado

- Ok, ok. Solo una boutique más, ya?

- Mmm…ok- dijo de mala gana y siguiéndola

- Oh mira esta! Entremos! – jaló a draco del brazo.

- Buenos días, puedo ayudarla?

- Si, quisiera ver conjuntos elegantes para reuniones de negocios

- Tengo lo que busca, sígame- siguió a la pequeña señora con lentes. Esta le mostró un maniquí vestido con un conjunto morado oscuro muy elegante.

- Está divino! Que te parece draco? Draco?- como vio que el chico estaba aburrido pensó que hacerlo participar sería una buena idea

- Ah? Ah! Ah si…aunque…el color…no hay otros?

- Si hay más- sacó más conjuntos, uno plateado, uno verde oliva, un azul oscuro y uno medio caf

- Mmmm- como buen crítico, comenzó a observar los conjuntos- creo que el azul te quedaría perfecto- le extendió el conjunto. Ginny entró al cambiador y salió, sonriente. Era un conjunto de escote no muy pronunciado, la falda era relativamente corta y le quedaba perfecto

- Su novio tiene muy buen gusto- dijo la señora, viéndolos con expresión soñadora

- Bueno, nosotros…- agregó draco

- No somos novios- concluyó ginny, un poco incómoda

- Oh- dijo la señora- bueno, déjenme agregar que harían una pareja adorable- ginny se sonrojó, draco se incomodó- bueno, los dejaré para que decidan.- se alej

Draco contempló a ginny largo rato, se veía espectacular, hermosa, su cabello suelto la hacía ver más adorable aún. Ginny, quien posaba de diferentes maneras frente al espejo captó la mirada de draco y se ruborizó un poco.

- Que? – preguntó, aún sonrojada

- Nada, es solo que…te ves preciosa- ginny se sonrojó aún más

- Gracias- se sonrieron.

Ginny pagó por el conjunto y se dirigieron al auto de draco.

- Quieres comer algo?

- Se me antoja un helado

- Ok, dejemos las bolsas y luego vamos por el helado

)))))))))))))))))))

Entraron a una heladería enorme, en el mostrador había como 25 sabores diferentes.

- Mmmm, yo quiero… uno de avellana crocante y caf

- Y yo…uno de… chocolate mexicano y vainilla – les dieron sus helados y se sentaron en una mesa.

El lugar era enorme, había varias parejas sentadas y muy acarameladas disfrutando de sus helados.

- Tu helado se ve rico, puedo probar?

- No, ya tienes el tuyo- alejó su cono

- No seas egoísta draco! Solo un poco- le jaló la mano

- Pero si ya tienes un helado!

- Pero quiero probar el tuyo! – estuvieron forcejeando y riendo como dos infantes, indiferentes ante la mirada crítica de las parejas "ocupadas", finalmente draco accedi

- Ok- dijo de mala gana- solo porque pareces caníbal Jajájajá- ginny probó un poco de su helado

- Mmmm, el chocolate esta delicioso!

- Ahora yo quiero el tuyo- ginny le extendió el cono

- Mmm, el tuyo también esta rico.

- Intercambiamos?

- Mmm ok- intercambiaron helados, estuvieron conversando y riendo de las ocurrencias de ginny por un rato, luego regresaron al bungalow.

)))))))))))))))))))

- Y que tal su "cita"?

- No fue una cita- corrigió ginny- solo salimos de compras

- 3 horas caminando por todo el bendito centro comercial- dijo draco, cansado y sentándose en el mueble

- Y blaise?

- Salió- dijo alice, tratando de mostrar indiferencia- adivinen con quien?

- Marie- dijo ginny

- Exacto- dijo alice, fastidiada

- Déjame adivinar alice. Estás celosa- adivinó draco, mirándola curioso y esperando respuesta

- Yo? Ja! Y por que habría de estarlo?- se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otra dirección

- Porque blaise ya no te presta tanta atención como antes? Por que…ya no le gustas? – agregó draco

- Eres un estúpido si crees todo eso - alice se retiró a su cuarto, un poco resentida.

- Por que dijiste eso?- ginny lo miró severa

- Que, ahora me vas a decir que no es cierto?

- Pero hay maneras draco

- Bueno, ella es una tonta, cuando blaise babeaba por ella, apenas le hacía caso, realmente las mujeres son difíciles de entender.

- Pero es que ellos eran buenos amigos! Los amigos no son más que eso no?

- Si, pero no me vas a negar que ella no notaba que él quería algo más que amistad- dijo seguro

- Sabes… es increíble el hecho de que seamos tan buenos amigos no crees?- volcó completamente la conversación

- Si, supongo- se sorprendió un poco ante el vuelco de tema

- Recuerdas las primeras semanas?

- Como olvidarlas- una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios

- Es extraño que nos hayamos besado tantas veces y aún sigamos siendo buenos amigos- el estómago de draco dio un vuelco, observó a la pelirroja pensativa. Recordó todas las peleas y todos esos besos cuyo propósito era molestar, recordó cuando le tocó el muslo, recordó cuando ella se emborrachó y se le lanzó encima.

- Y a que viene todo esto?

- Nada, solo recordaba.

- Sé cuando una chica quiere algo - le dijo seductor

- Oh cállate draco- dijo indiferente

- Quieres comprobar que no sientes nada por mí, cierto?

- No lo tomes a mal, pero si. Es que esto es muy extraño.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo. Lo…comprobamos?

- Ok…- draco se acercó un poco, dudando. Ahora le resultaba más difícil, y pensar que antes solo tenía que jalarla de la cintura y esperar que ella reaccionase molesta. Se acercó un poco más y pasó un brazo por su cintura- ah, que diablos, estoy siendo muy lento no?- ginny asintió, un poco nerviosa. Draco la jaló de la cintura repentinamente y comenzó a besarla. Este no era un beso como los otros, no era duro ni a la fuerza, no era apasionado, en cambio era tranquilo y más pausado y hasta ginny podía asegurar que era tierno y suave.

- Draco? Ginny? Ustedes?! De nuevo!- gérard entró repentinamente al bungalow y observó en shock la escena. Los aludidos se separaron inmediatamente.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Bueno, gracias a todos por los reviews:**

**Isis, Hitomi Felton, Fabisa, Nia, Fany, Lily E.of Potter, Malfoy's red-haired lover, Tefi felton, Impossibles, Ninnia-weasley-007, ClaudyTonks, Taeko, Sthefany Weasley, Saiko Katsuka **

**Y a todos los que también mandaron y me he olvidado de mencionar (ijijij) **

**CUIDENSE MUCHO!!!!!!**

**GLIZ!**


	6. Oops

**Hola!!!!!! Disculpen por la demora! Es que he empezado clases y me han rellenado de trabajos…buaaaaa!!!**

**Pero aquí está el sexto cap!! **

**Disfrútenlo!!! Y gracias por todos los reviews!! LAS QUIERO MUUUCHO!**

**Oops…**

Gérard estaba parado frente a los aludidos. Draco había soltado a ginny rápidamente y ginny observaba desconcertada a gérard, que seguía sin reaccionar.

- Yo no sabía que ustedes… o sea, siempre los encuentro así…- habló un poco fastidiado

- No, no, nosotros- quiso explicar ginny

- Somos novios- se apresuró a interrumpir draco, tomando a ginny por la cintura y mirando a gérard con una sonrisa triunfadora y el pobre francés haciendo una mueca y devolviendo la mirada a ginny, la cual estaba en shock y no sabía que decir

- Pe, pe- draco calló a ginny con un rápido beso en los labios, esta volvió a su estado paralizada

- Yo…siento interrumpir- dijo el francés en un susurro

- Si, creo que sería buena idea si te largas no crees? – le hizo un ademán para que se fuera- además, por que entras sin tocar la puerta?

- Bueno, yo venía a ver a ginny- estaba un poco nervioso y parecía que iba a llorar

- Ya la viste, ahora desaparece- dijo audaz. el francés les dedicó una última mirada y luego desapareció tras la puerta. Apenas pasó esto, ginny empujó a draco instintivamente y le dirigió una mirada asesina al rubio que la miraba divertido

- Me puedes explicar que diablos fue eso?!- preguntó molesta. Draco solo se subió las mangas de la camisa arrogantemente y comenzó a mirarse los bíceps, muy trabajados a decir verdad.- Oh deja de hacer eso! – le estiró una manga de un tirón

- Bueno, no es obvio? Ese franchute llevaba molestando mucho tiempo y ya era hora de "esfumarlo" no crees?

- Pero esa no era la manera! Digo, ahora todos van a pensar que tú y yo…no! sabes como corren las noticias? Por merlín… nuevamente- estaba claramente desesperada y agotada

- Pero y que tan malo podría ser? No te gustaría ser la novia del gran draco malfoy? – ginny rió sarcástica

- No vuelvas a actuar así, me hace recordarte cuando eras un idiota, y por lo visto, aún hay restos- dijo con un poco de malicia, draco rió sarcásticamente también.

- Digamos que el beso me gustó bastante y…

- Ya cállate malfoy! Deja de actuar así! – estaba irritada, todos los recuerdos de las peleas vinieron a su mente

- Ok WEASLEY- acentuó- si quieres que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes por mi no hay problema!

- Es que me exaspera que actúes como un idiota arrogante nuevamente!! No entiendo porque tuviste que besarme frente a él- dijo en un susurro, un poco tímida e intimidada

- Pero acaso no te he besado antes? – dijo naturalmente

- Si pero…

- Pero..?- la miró divertido- no…no me digas que para ti…significó…algo? – se puso un poco serio pero a la vez divertido, al ver la cara de desconcierto de la pelirroja sonrió levemente

- No- dijo en un susurro- NOOO! Que crees! – dijo un poco indignada

- Sabía que mi encanto tendría que rendirte pelirroja- dijo tomando pose galante y arrogante

- No seas tonto draco- le hizo un ademán de indiferencia

- Oh vamos acéptalo!! Te gustó!! Es más, te encantó!!!- se acercó a ella y ella retrocedi

- Que intentas?- preguntó un poco temerosa

- No te dejaré con las ganas- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y acercándose lentamente, mirándola a los ojos, esto la tomó por sorpresa, retrocedió al verlo avanzar y pensó que correr sería una buena idea, un momento, correr? Por que tendría que correr, acaso esos besos la afectaban? No… no. espera, que no se acerque, está demasiado cerca, no…

- Draco no! – le interceptó la cara a medio camino

- Jajajajajajaja, de que tienes miedo?- la tomó por la cintura y ella trató de safarse

- Recuerdas que los amigos no hacen esto? Acaso…no estarás borracho no?- preguntó con terror

- No gin, no me abalanzaré sobre ti y te morderé el cuello ni rasguñaré tu pecho- ginny se sonrojó un poco

- No me hagas recordar eso, ahora ya, suéltame draco! Quieres que grite?!

- No te daré tiempo- ginny se deslizó de sus brazos pero draco la jaló del brazo y la pegó a si, estaban a escasos centímetros y draco le sonreía levemente

- Que tratas de probar draco?- preguntó ginny, desconcertada

- A ti- dicho esto se fundió en otro beso con la pelirroja, ella no opuso resistencia, es más, no podía, él la tenía muy sujetada para que pueda moverse. Realmente draco olía bien, muy bien, esa fragancia no era Hugo Boss? Mmm, hey! Que es eso de pensar así en tu amigo??? Reaccionó y abrió los ojos, ahí estaba el rubio, con el cabello cayéndole levemente en la frente y haciéndola sentir rara, cerró los ojos nuevamente, se permitió jugar más con su lengua.

Demasiada pasión, no entendía, él le acariciaba la espalda y la cintura suavemente y se separaba milímetros para comenzar a besarla en el mentón y luego bajando al cuello y ella ni "a" y luego subiendo nuevamente a la boca y más cerca y…

- Por que no me sorprende encontrarlos siempre así?- alice acababa de bajar por las escaleras. Por segunda vez ginny empujó a draco haciéndolo retroceder espacio considerable, por esto él la miró un poco fastidiado. – ok sigan, yo ya salía…

- Alice…- dijo ginny en tono serio

- Ah no te preocupes- dijo sarcástica y haciendo caso omiso al comentario de ginny- yo guardaré el "secreto"

- No, es que no entiendes- se apresuró a decir ginny

- Ginny querida no te aflijas, está bien que sientas un poco de vergüenza por estar con ese idiota- dijo con desprecio- pero algo bueno debe tener no??

- No! es que nosotros no…!

- Ya, ya, ya amiga, tranquila, yo cerraré la bocota- se hizo un cierre en los labios y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo no sin antes mirarlos de reojo y reír divertida, al parecer su humor había mejorado.

- Pero que diablos crees que haces draco!!!- se volteó furiosa

- Tranquila gin- se acomodó el cabello y un poco la camisa- ella no dirá nada, será nuestro secreto- dijo divertido

- Pero es que entre nosotros no hay nada!!!!!!- gritó efusiva

- Ok, como quieras, no oí ninguna queja al hacerlo, solo te digo algo más, tu chicle de menta está delicioso- hizo un globo y lo reventó sonoramente. Ginny se exasperó, dio media vuelta y se dirigió decidida hacia su cuarto, draco la detuvo con unas palabras.- y a dónde vas?

- A mi cuarto, a darme una ducha y a dormir!! – le dijo furiosa

- Uhm, creo que yo también necesito una ducha- se acercó peligrosamente- pero de agua fría, puedo acompañarte? – preguntó pícaro, sabía la respuesta

- NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

- Ok, ya no grites! Solo estoy bromeando por que te exasperas?

- Ay es que cuando actúas así como idiota tengo ganas de

- Besarme?

- No! tengo ganas de pegarte!!! – draco se asustó un poco ante esto

- Ok, entonces creo que es mejor que subas y hagas lo que tenías que hacer- apolo entró repentinamente y se trepó a ginny

- Apolito! Ay estás asqueroso! Creo que hay alguien más que necesita un buen baño, Ehm…draco…

- Si?

- Puedes…bañarlo tú?

- Perdón?

- Ay no seas malo!

- O sea si no te has dado cuenta soy slytherin, soy malo, MUY malo y no pienso ensuciarme las manos

- No sabía que eras tan afeminado- dijo con un poco de asco- "me voy a romper las uñas!! Ay mi manicura!" – imitó una voz chillona

- Yo no hablo así, a parte no soy nada afeminado y tú más que nadie lo sabe-

- Anda draco, no seas malito- hizo pucherito y se acercó a él, comenzó a acariciarle el pecho

- No creas que haciendo eso me convencerás

- Draquito no seas malo, yo estoy muy cansadita y quiero descansar

- Draquito? Perdón, menos así pienso hacerlo- se indignó ante "draquito" esto le hizo recordar a pansy, agh…

- Oh vamos draco!!

- Ok, solo porque hoy me siento generoso

- Ok, ahí está todo, lo quiero limpiecito eh?- le dedicó una última sonrisa y se metió a su cuarto

- Genial- dijo sarcástico- bien bola de pelos, vamos a bañarte, oye no corras!!!

Ella había tomado una decisión, lo haría reflexionar sobre que clase de tipa era marie y que ella definitivamente no era para él. Le había puesto un rastreador muggle en la cartera (lo consiguió en el mercado negro) y ahora seguía el rastro de ella.

La vio bajarse de su auto y entrar a un restaurante con un tipo! Esto estaba bueno. Tomó fotos. Luego ella besó al tipo. Más fotos. Luego se sentaron en una mesa y él le cogió la pierna. Más fotos!. Después de eso ella se retiró de la mesa y luego volvió. Más fotos de los espiados juntos y riéndose.

- Estas pruebas son suficientes para mostrarle a blaise la clase de chica con quien está! Siii!- llevó el rollo a revelar con magia, las tendría listas en 10 minutos aproximadamente.

- No entiendo por que aún no llega- blaise miraba su reloj impaciente mientras estaba sentado en un restaurante mágico, esperando a marie quien en ese momento, estaba con otro, ( blaise tiene unos adornos raros en la cabeza no?, jeje, los cachos) repentinamente, un sobre amarillo apareció sobre su mesa, él se sobresaltó un poco y trató de encontrar con la mirada a alguien conocido, pero fue inútil, así que abrió el sobre y observó atónito unas fotos muy comprometedoras de su novia y otro- pero que diablos es esto! – gritó furioso y dispuesto a ir a la dirección indicada.

- Las vio!! Ahora marie, prepárate para lo que viene- se dijo a si misma con satisfacción- pues yo te descubrí! Jajaja!- caminó hacia su auto sin fijarse de que había sido vista

- Alice?! Eres tú?- paró en seco, por que no se fue más rápido?!

- Blaise? Que haces por acá?¿?

- Mira lo que recibí- le mostró las fotos, el chico estaba destrozado

- Esa no es marie?- se hizo la sorprendida- Oh blaise lo siento mucho

- Ya era hora de que me entere no?- dijo cabizbajo

- Y que piensas hacer?- lo miró preocupada

- Ahora mismo voy y le digo su vida a esa…!

- No blaise, lo único que lograrás es lastimarte más- lo detuvo de la mano

- No puedo creer que me haya echo esto- el chico parecía que iba a llorar

- No te pongas así- le acarició la mejilla- ven, vamos a casa- lo llevó de la mano hasta su auto

Llegaron al bungalow y alice le hizo sentarse en el sof

- Quédate aquí, te traeré algo de tomar

- Habrá whisky?

- Blaise! No voy a permitir que te emborraches

- Oh por favor!! – dijo suplicante

- Ok….solo unas copas eh?- le trajo la botella

- Emborrachándote blaise? – draco entró empapado y con apolo en brazos, el cachorro ya tenía más de 6 meses y pesaba horrores

- Draco decidiste bañarte? – bromeó alice

- Jaja, que chistosa, aprovecha que él está así para ligártelo

- Cállate - le dijo alice mientras le daba una mirada asesina. Blaise ya había bebido más de tres vasos- blaise, no tanto!

- Déjame ahogar mis penas…- seguía bebiendo

- Que pasó?- draco tiró a apolo a un lado y se acercó- te pusieron los cachos blaise? Jajajajaja!!!

- No seas insensible! – lo regañó la rubia - no ves como está el pobre??!

- En serio querías a esa golfa? Digo, a marie?- pregunt

- Aunque no lo creas, creo que algo la quería

- Y por eso vas a emborracharte? Ja! Olvídate de esa tipa, no vale la pena, se mete con todo el mundo.- dijo esto último y se fue a su cuarto a bañarse

Alice acompañó a blaise en sus penas hasta que no hubo ni una gota más en la botella y blaise comenzaba a hablar extraño y a querer llorar repentinamente, alice lo ayudaba a levantarse y lo llevaba a la cocina a tomar agua.

- Suficiente por hoy blaise, mírate, mañana vas a estar con una súper resaca

- No me immmporta, quiero bebrrrrr más- su voz se distorsionaba debido al alcohol

- Te traeré agua, quédate aquí- lo acomodó en una silla y se acercó al refrigerador, lo abrió y sacó una botella- ten

- Graciasss- abrió la botella torpemente y derramó la mitad

- Oh ya la derramaste! – le quitó la botella y se volteó nuevamente para tirarla a la basura- blaise, creo que no deberías tomar nuevamente, que pasará cuando no esté?- se volteó para escuchar su respuesta y se encontró cara a cara con blaise, que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella

- Alice yo…tengo que decirte algo

- Ah…- ella no podía casi articular palabra, se sentía un poco rara al estar tan cerca de él

- Yo no quería estar con marie- se acercó más a la rubia y la tomó por la cintura

- Blaise, estás ebrio, puedes hacer cualquier cosa- le dijo nerviosamente- no creo- no la dejó terminar y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, aferrándola fuertemente hacia si. Ella no protestó ante esto, sentía como si necesitara ese beso y lo hubiera estado esperando

- Yo quería estar contigo, pero tu, tú, nena…para ti yo no existía y pensé que tal vez encontraría consuelo en esa cualquiera…pero no pude, no puedo y… yo…yo te quiero a ti.- alice se quedó boquiabierta, blaise aprovechó esto y volvió a besarla tiernamente. Acariciando su suave cabello y su mejilla.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza y se separaron por falta de aire.

No hay palabra que pueda describir como se sintió alice. Blaise, aún tambaleante se sostenía de ella y esperaba respuesta.

- Blaise…yo…no sé que decir

- No digas nada- parecía haber recuperado la sobriedad. Se acercó nuevamente y le acarició el hombro, luego posó sus labios sobre él. El toque de los cálidos labios de blaise con su piel desnuda la hizo estremecer, blaise no ayudó a que se tranquilizara y pasó al cuello; sus manos bajaban lentamente de la cintura a la cadera y la sujetaba firmemente del jean.

Ella se separó repentinamente.

- que sucede?

- No blaise, no podemos, tú estás borracho y sólo buscas consuelo y…y yo no soy plato de segunda mesa. – su boca temblaba al decir esto

- Que hablas? Te he dicho que me gustas y que es a ti a quien quiero!

- Pero es que no! no confío en la gente en ese estado

- Ok, puede que esté borracho, pero mantengo mi confesión! ALICE, TE QUIERO!!!.

- Y yo a ti, pero no…

- No que?

- Soy insegura entiendes, no quiero que me vuelvan a hacer daño- una fina lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla

- No nena, no llores- le levantó el mentón- yo nunca te haría daño.

- Lo dices en serio?

- Te lo juro- el chico era sincero, alice lo miró a los ojos y pudo notarlo, luego lo abrazó y dejó que él le regalara otro tierno beso

- Vayámonos de aquí, quieres?

- Bueno, no puedo manejar, jip! – alice sonri

- Yo manejaré- lo guió hasta la salida.

Alguien observaba la escena como a una película romántica desde el balcón.

- Ay que lindo…!!- ginny se limpió las lágrimas

- Espiando a la gente? – draco había salido de su cuarto con una no muy grande toalla blanca amarrada a la cintura y dejando ver su trabajado abdomen.

- Piensas impresionarme así?

- Te impresiono?

- No, he visto mejores abdómenes- respondió natural

- Debes estar bromeando pelirroja, no hay nadie mejor que yo

- Jajajajajajaja. Bañaste a Apolito no? bien hecho malfoy

- No pienso volver a bañar a esa bola de pelos otra vez! Me enlodó por completo!

- Lo bañaste en el jardín? Vaya que eres inteligente draqui

- Debo repetirte que odio que me llames así!?

- Draquilín cachorrito liiindo, muñequito pochocho- lo tomó por las mejillas como a un niño pequeño

- Hey! – se separ

- Oye anda cámbiate, no quiero tener pesadillas- dijo sarcástica

- Ja!

- Mañana tenemos entrenamiento no?

- Sip

- tengo flojera! Quiero quedarme a dormir

- No seas ociosa.

- Ay que lindo que blaise y alice estén juntos, no crees?

- Ya era hora, este drama comenzaba a aburrirme. Ella inalcanzable, él suplicante, luego viene la mala de la película, y un final romántico y feliz; decir todo esto me hace sentir asquerosamente cursi

- A mi me parece liiindo! Oye, ya cámbiate!

- Te pones nerviosita cuando me ves así no?- su tono se tornó seductor y grave, ginny conocía ese tono y esa actitud perfectamente

- Ok malfoy, creo que necesitas otra ducha fría- retrocedió un poco y lo miró con una ceja alzada. El comenzó a reír, le guiñó un ojo y la jaló del brazo

- Sabes, allí adentro, en la ducha, hay espacio para dos. Comenzó a mojarle el polo con su cuerpo húmedo

- Sigue soñando Draquilín- le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego caminó hacia su cuarto. El rubio se quedó en silencio, un poco serio, se dio cuenta de que ella prácticamente lo manejaba, se dio cuenta también de que hacía bastante tiempo que no salía con una chica que no fuera ginny.

Se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo no se acostaba con nadie.

- Ahhhhhh??????!!!!!!!!!!!!- pegó un gritó lo suficiente fuerte para que ginny saliera de su cuarto

- Que pasa!! – se acercó preocupada

- No, nada, nada- se despeinó el cabello y trató de calmarse- necesito salir, eso es todo, hoy se terminó el ciclo y quiero salir, si, salir- respiraba con dificultad y parecía demasiado alterado, ginny se acercó con una ceja alzada

- Estás seguro que estarás bien?- le tocó el brazo. Draco se sobresaltó y retrocedió un poco

- Ehm, si, si, si, si voy a estar bien

- Draco, que te sucede?? Por que tiemblas?? Mira, si quieres podemos salir y conversar.

- NO!!!!!!! digo, no!

- Ah, disculpa- dijo un poco resentida- bueno, entonces supongo que, hasta luego- le dio una última mirada de extrañeza y entró a su cuarto

Draco entró a su cuarto también y se cambió rápidamente. Esa noche DEBÍA ligarse a alguien. Temía estar siendo utilizado por la pelirroja. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella, su tiempo libre, estaba con ella; en los entrenamientos, estaba con ella; en las clases, estaba con ella; en el bungalow, estaba con ella; todo el día…….ESTABA CON ELLA.

- Necesito libertad, si, eso es lo que necesito! – se terminó de acomodar la camisa, cogió las llaves de su auto y salió del bungalow

Llegó a una discoteca bastante grande y llena de gente, la música resonaba en todo el antro y muchas chicas lindas pasaban a su lado y le guiñaban el ojo, insinuantes.

- AH! Esto sí es vida!- se acercó a la barra y ordenó un trago, se sentó y mientras bebía, miraba a las chicas bailar- a ver, cual será la afortunada?- vio una rubia, alta y muy bonita, se interesó, pero luego dirigió su mirada a una morena, de muy buen cuerpo, pero luego vio a una castaña, y luego a una afro americana. Ah!!!!! Demasiadas mujeres!. Nunca había tenido tantos problemas para escoger a una chica y ahora estaba indeciso, no se sentía con ganas.

De repente vio pasar, fugaz, a una pelinegra con un vestido no muy largo, negro y que parecía mecerse con su cuerpo. Dejó su trago y la siguió.

Había demasiadas personas, le impedían verla bien. A donde se dirigía? La pelinegra entró a un cuarto aún más grande ( eran varias discotecas integradas ) él ya la alcanzaba, la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó a un lado

- Oye! Que diablos crees que haces!!!!!!!- la pelinegra se soltó y lo mir

- No podía dejarte ir- le dijo galante. La pelinegra lo miró con más detenimiento y se sobresalt

- Draco??!!

- Nos conocemos?- la pelinegra lo pensó un poco

- Bueno, Ehm… he oído de ti- dijo con una sonrisa. Tenía una idea.

- Ah si? Es que soy muy difícil de olvidar- habló arrogante

- Ah, me imagino. – ocultó un poco su risa

- Quieres bailar?

- Bailar? Tú bailas?

- Claro! – la llevó de la mano a la pista. Tocaban un ritmo muy movido, merengue. La tomó de la cintura y comenzó a llevarla al compás, la tenía muy cerca. Esa chica lo atraía demasiado, al parecer, había encontrado una buena distracción para esa noche. La tomaba firme de la cintura y trataba de bajar un poco más la mano, pero la pelinegra lo empujaba un poco, dándole a entender que aquello no le gustaba. Una chica difícil, pero nada imposible para Draco Malfoy.

Terminaron de bailar y fueron a sentarse en la barra, el le invitó un trago y conversaron sobre varios temas. El no dejaba de mirarla, había algo en ella, algo lo atraía, le parecía conocida.

- No te he visto antes? – le preguntó mientras de reojo, le miraba las piernas

- Bueno, al parecer no estabas tan ciego.

- Ah?- la pelinegra pronto se convirtió en…- PELIRROJA??

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

- Ginny! Pero que….!!!! Que?????????? Tú??!!! – se había atragantado un poco con el whisky

- No te habías dado cuenta?- le preguntó cruzando las piernas

- Pero que haces aquí! – miró alrededor suyo, sintiéndose acosado- me espiabas!

- Bueno, vine a bailar un poco y no pensé encontrarte.- respondió sincera

- Pero ginny! Por que me seguiste la corriente! – recordó cuando bailó merengue con ella y esto le hizo sonrojarse apenas.

- Y tú no dejabas de mirarme!- dijo burlona

- Parecías otra persona!- se defendi

- Tratabas de sobrepasarte conmigo mientras bailábamos no?- lo miró acusadora

- Por qué te pusiste una peluca!!!- le cambió instantáneamente el tema

- Ah bueno, es que me aburrí un poco de mi cabello pelirrojo y decidí pasar desapercibida.

- Desapercibida con ese vestido! no vuelvas a hacer eso!- le apuntó con el dedo

- Si querías divertirte sin mi, me lo hubieras dicho! No creas que yo quiero estar todo el rato contigo, así que supongo que cada uno se va por su lado.- se paró y se mezcló en la multitud

- Oye! Ginny!- la volvió a seguir. La encontró bailando con un chico alto, que la tomaba peligrosamente de la cintura

- Ginny, ven acá- se acercó y le dirigió una mirada amenazante al chico

- Draco, estoy bailando- le dijo, un poco fastidiada.

- No, ginny, ven acá- volvió a repetir

- Hey, no ves que no quiere ir contigo?!- le dijo el chico, con voz gruesa

- No estoy hablando contigo, ginny ven- la llevó de la muñeca

- Oye!! Draco! – protestó ginny. El chico tomó a draco del hombro, lo volteó y lo golpeó en el ojo. Draco se movió a un lado y le devolvió el golpe, haciéndolo caer, y llevándose a ginny hacia otro lugar

- Este lugar no es para ti

- Draco déjame! Quiero bailar!

- Para que después te emborraches y hagan contigo lo que quieran?! No te dejaré aquí, te llevaré a casa

- Oye! No eres nadie para ordenarme que hacer! Actúas como mi hermano!- dijo mirándolo repugnantemente

- Te he cargado antes y si debo hacerlo nuevamente, lo haré- dejó que draco la guiara hacia la salida

- Ya! Suelta mi muñeca!- draco la solt

- Ten, toma mi saco, ese vestido está demasiado corto y hace frío- sin esperar la respuesta, le puso el saco encima y volteó a darles una mirada amenazadora a un grupo de chicos que la observaban pícaramente

- Te puse nerviosito no?- le dijo pícara

- No! – mintió- es que te confundí con otra…

- Y pensabas llevarme al bungalow, cierto?

- Ya basta de preguntas!!

- Porque estás harto de mí! – le protestó. El no respondió- OH lo sabía! Entonces si no quieres pasar todo el rato conmigo, que hago aquí contigo!?Entraré!- le tiró el saco y rápidamente se dirigió nuevamente a la discoteca, animando al grupo de chicos.

- Ginny!- la interceptó en el camino- no irás a ninguna parte vestida de esa manera!

- Draco, déjame en paz! – PLAP!! Le dio una cachetada y lo dejó frío.

- Hey pelirroja! Vuelve acá! – la jaló de la muñeca con una mano, mientras que con la otra se sobaba la mejilla enrojecida

- Pero que rayos pasa contigo! No querías estar solo!?- ante esto, draco no supo que responder. Ella tenía razón, acaso no quería estar solo? . Pero había algo que le impedía dejarla ir. – ves? – se volvió a soltar suavemente

- No, espera, no te vayas- la detuvo con sus palabras- quiero estar contigo, no quiero que entres a esa discoteca infestada de libidinosos

- Como tú?- le restregó con sorna

- Ginny, deja las bromas, ven, vayamos a otro lugar- le extendió la mano. Ginny dudó un poco, y para mala suerte del grupo de chicos, que habían cruzado los dedos, le dio la mano.

- Por qué quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo? – le preguntó la pelirroja inocente, como una pequeña niña, mientras se dejaba guiar al auto por la mano amiga (o por lo menos, eso pensaban los dos) del rubio.

- Porque los amigos pasan el tiempo juntos, no? – le abrió la puerta del auto, ella entró. Y al estar los dos dentro, habló.

- Ah, eso sí- le sonrió. Esa sonrisa de niña lo enternecía y no podía evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Draco buscaba la llave en sus bolsillos y sin éxito las encontraba

- Diablos, donde las puse?

- Ehm draco- habló ginny en un susurro- ese no es el chico de la su grupo de matones?- señaló a través de la ventana, la mano le temblaba. Draco levantó la vista rápidamente y pudo confirmar que aquel grupo de hombres no venía en son de paz

- Las llaves!!!!!- gritó desesperado, sin poder encontrarlas

- Donde las dejaste!!!- gritó aún más ginny, al ver que el grupo estaba a unos metros. El chico más grande pateó el auto y otros se acercaron a las ventanas que estaban felizmente cerradas. Draco encontró las llaves

- Aquí están!!- las introdujo rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, arrancó, casi atropellando al chico que estaba delante de el.

El grupo trató de correr y alcanzarlo, pero fue inútil.

Se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, y una vez a salvo, en la carretera, ginny comenzó a reír.

- De que te ríes!? Casi nos matan!- la miró con miedo

- Hubieras visto tu cara!!- el rubio esbozó una sonrisa y se unió en su risa.

- Jajajajajajajaja!!!

- Jajajajajajajaja!!! – no se percató que el rubio la observaba, sonriendo. El carro estaba detenido y podían notar claramente el cielo estrellado, la luna llena iluminándolos y haciendo brillar más que nunca, los ojos castaños de la pelirroja.

- Te ves adorable- le dijo de repente. Ella volteó a mirarlo, aún riendo y al verlo tan concentrado en ella con una mirada que solo draco malfoy puede dar, se sonrojó. No supo que comentario sarcástico soltar y solo atinó a guardar silencio. Y mirar de frente a la carretera, tratando de evitar los hermosos ojos grises del rubio.

El dudó al principio, pero luego se acercó y le volteó el mentón hacia él, acercando sus labios a los de ella, pero ella rechazó el contacto, alejándolo suavemente antes de que el pudiera sentir sus labios.

- No draco, no sigamos con esos juegos- le dijo, poniéndose seria. El se sorprendió ante esto.

- No quise ofenderte- le dijo- es solo que… te ves… preciosa.

- Hace un rato me cubrías con tu saco y ahora…- no pudo terminar la frase, draco la besaba apasionadamente y ella trataba de alejarlo pero él la rodeó rápidamente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola por completo.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y él le acariciaba suavemente la espalda desnuda; y con la otra mano, bajaba lentamente por su cintura y le acariciaba la pierna, luego, la misma mano corría lentamente el vestido hacia arriba y subía más hacia el muslo; ginny se estremeció y se alejó rápidamente.

- Yo…lo siento, en serio, lo siento mucho, no debí haber hecho eso- dijo agitado, acomodándose en su asiento. Ginny no sabía que decir, se sentía extraña, todo había sido muy rápido, y ella…ella lo había disfrutado.

Se acomodó el vestido, que aún seguía un poco levantado y se arregló el cabello con las manos.

- Ok, mejor volvemos al bungalow- habló el rubio, y arrancó el auto. Llegaron muy rápido. No hacía tanto frío así que draco no le dio su saco a la pelirroja. Le abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar primero mientras el cerraba la puerta del auto.

La vio caminar y subir las escaleras, el vestido se mecía lentamente con su cuerpo y resaltaba su espalda desnuda. Pareciera que ello lo estuviera llamando con su cuerpo. El la siguió instintivamente. Ginny se detuvo antes de subir por las escaleras.

Draco la abrazó por detrás y le besó el cuello suavemente, ella volteó y lo besó apasionadamente. Se separaron por falta de aire. Draco levantó a ginny y la llevó cargando hasta su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y luego la cerró tras ellos.

La paró frente a él y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Le acarició la mejilla.

- Que estamos haciendo…- habló ginny, al sentir los tibios labios del pelirrojo posarse sobre su cuello

- No puedo alejarme de ti- susurró, la atrajo hacia si y la abrazó, comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, draco le fue quitando el vestido lentamente y ella, desabotonándole la camisa de igual manera. Poco, a poco, se fueron despojando de sus ropas, quedando ginny en ropa interior y draco en bóxer.

Se besaron desenfrenadamente, no podían contener besarse y acariciarse. Se olvidaron de todo, no había nada que los pudiera detener.

Draco echó tiernamente a ginny en su cama, le acarició las piernas suavemente y los dos se despojaron de sus ropas interiores, fundiéndose en otro apasionado beso que los unió a ambos en toda esa noche llena de pasión y deseo.

Los rayos del sol la despertaron, se encontraba boca abajo, mirando hacia la ventana. Estiró una mano, tratando de encontrar al rubio, pero solo palpó la suave sábana. Se volteó con pereza y se encontró sola en aquel cuarto. Divisó la pecera de osiris y se alegró de que el animal estuviera en su lugar. Estiró los brazos y bostezó sonoramente. Recordó la noche anterior y esto la hizo sonrojar, sonrió y se sentó. Se preguntaba donde estaría el rubio.

Vio todas sus ropas regadas en el suelo. Y algunos libros por ahí, AH! OH!, clases!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!............. un momento…clases?...no!!! Ya terminó el ciclo y ya no hay clases!! Está de vacaciones!

- Estoy de vacaciones!- gritó emocionada. Recordó que aquél día todos volvían a casa, supuso que estarían solo ella y draco, y así era, pues no se escuchaban las matutinas peleas alice-blaise. Aunque aún no sabía donde estaba draco.- Draco!- llamó, pero no le respondieron. Se volvió a echar.- donde se habrá metido.- divisó un papel doblado sobre el velador del rubio y extendió el brazo para cogerlo y leerlo.

_Hola ginny, espero no haberte decepcionado la noche anterior, lo cual dudo mucho. Lamento no estar presente, pero como sabes, estamos de vacaciones y voy a encontrarme con mi madre y tendré que conocer al idiota de mi futuro padrastro. _

_Nos veremos luego de las vacaciones_

_Draco _

Ginny terminó de leer el papel y lo primero que hizo fue arrugarlo y lanzarlo hacia la pecera del pacífico reptil.

- Debí haberlo imaginado!!! Es un idiota y nunca cambiará!!!!!

El muy idiota se había largado y ni siquiera se había despedido ni le había avisado que se largaba de viaje.

En simples palabras…

- Jugó conmigo!!- gritó furiosa. Se levantó y se vistió rápidamente- nunca pensé que caería en su estúpido juego!! – salió del cuarto y entró al suyo para bañarse.

Terminó de ducharse y alistó su maleta. Guardó todo lo necesario, metió a apolo en su jaula de viaje y partió en su convertible. La madriguera no quedaba muy lejos, solo a unos cuantos kilómetros.

Vio a Gérard salir de su bungalow y saludarla, ella le devolvió el saludo, aunque estaba furiosísima, seguía siendo cortés.

- Ginny!!!!! – su madre fue la primera en verla caminar hacia la puerta y salió a su encuentro.

- Hola mami! – la abrazó y dejó que su madre la rellenara de besos

- Ginny!

- Virginia!!!

Toda la familia salió a recibirla, solo faltaba que la alzaran en andas y le tiraran pétalos de flores. Ron y hermione le dieron un cálido abrazo y los gemelos le comenzaron a interrogar sobre como le iba en la universidad, si es que había algún papanatas que la fastidiaba (en ese momento pensó hablar de draco, pero prefirió guardar silencio porque el interrogatorio se prolongaría)

Llegó la noche y después de una exquisita cena preparada personalmente por la señora weasley, ginny entró a su cuarto y sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró a su cama y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, hermione la sorprendió entrando al cuarto y sentándose entusiasmada a su lado.

- Amiga tienes que contarme todo!!!

- Es demasiado largo- dijo de mala gana

- Oh vamos! Dime que te ha puesto de tan mal humor! Mmm, estoy segura que fue un chico- dijo astuta

- Estás en lo cierto.- susurr

- Oh vamos cuéntame!

- Ok- comenzó a contarle toda la historia, desde el encuentro con draco hasta la noche anterior, hermione escuchaba atenta y se interesó más por la historia de la noche anterior.

- Quieres decir que draco es, bueno…tu sabes- dijo sonrojándose

- Ay que aceptarlo, si.

- No puedo creerlo virginia weasley, te has acostado con draco malfoy, nunca pensé que caerías así amiga

- Pero que quieres que haga! Es que el era tan lindo…

- Era?

- No te dije que se largó sin despedirse?! Jugó conmigo! El condenado jugó conmigo!! – se sentía impotente, deseaba volver al pasado y haber pateado donde duele al rubio, y lo haría.

- No puedes hacer nada amiga, pero no permitas que esto suceda nuevamente

- Tendré que verlo cuando comience el segundo ciclo- dijo resignada.

- Mmm, bueno, debes aclarar las cosas, lo quieres?

- Ah? No sé… todo fue muy rápido, nosotros éramos solo buenos amigos…- estaba confundida

- Ginny, los "buenos amigos" no se acuestan- dijo seria. Ginny guardó silencio. Luego tomó su almohada y se tapó la cara, ahogando un grito. Luego tiró la almohada

- Sabes lo que siento por él? ODIO!!!

Pero lo que sentía el rubio, era muy diferente. Estaba echado en un sofá de la sala de su enorme mansión, jugueteaba con un pequeño adorno de cristal.

- Hijo, me alegra que estés tan contento de conocer más a remus. – habló su madre, sentándose frente a él.

- No creas que estoy alegre por eso- dijo cambiando su expresión

- Oh, pero si has estado sonriendo todo el día

- Ah si- recordó a la pelirroja la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonreír como el sabe nuevamente.

- Deberías sonreír más seguido hijo, se te ve adorable así. – draco no respondió. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al jardín, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. La luna se veía preciosa. Recordó nuevamente a ginny con aquel vestido negro y bueno, también sin el vestido.

- Quién es ella?- preguntó suavemente su madre, abrazándolo por detrás

- Que dices madre, yo no estoy pensando en ninguna mujer- mintió- sabes que yo no soy de esos débiles- dijo firme y serio. Su madre sonrió.

- Soy tu madre draco, y sé que en esta cabecita rubia- dijo acariciándole la cabellera- hay una chica que te inquieta y si no me equivoco…creo que estás enamorado hijo, nunca te había visto así. – draco se separ

- Pues te equivocas, al igual que crees que me voy a llevar de maravilla con el idiota al que llamas prometido.- su madre lo miró entristecida

- Pues es muy triste que no sientas simpatía por el padre de tu hermano. – draco volteó estupefacto

- Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó en un susurro

- Vamos a ser padres- habló remus, entrando y abrazando por la espalda a su futura esposa

- Ah? – draco todavía no salía del shock

- Si draco, estoy embarazada.

- Bueno yo… no sé que decir… Ehm… debería estar contento no?... felicitaciones- la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, tendría un hermano, eso era extraño, pero la idea no era tan mala, así le transmitiría sus conocimientos de casanova y si es que salía tan hermoso como él ( ay, que arrogante!) seguro tendría igual éxito con las mujeres.

No podía sacarse al rubio de la cabeza. No era que le gustara o algo por el estilo……o…le gustaba?. No lo sabía, solo sabía que lo detestaba por ser como es y que lo único que quería hacer con el en ese momento era golpearlo y dejarle el ojo morado, y dejarlo sin descendencia y…!

- Ginny hija no tires los cojines!- entró a la sala, desesperada su prima mayor, Mary, la cual tenía 3 hijos.

- Lo siento mary- dijo ginny, dejándose caer en el sof

- Solo te pedí que los acomodaras un poco. Mmm, te sientes bien hija?- le decía hija pues era mucho mayor que ella

- La verdad? …no.

- Oh, lo imaginaba. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, sea lo que sea. Tu familia te quiere mucho y te apoyamos en todo- eso sonó a: sé que te acostaste con malfoy.

- Oh tu lo sabes!- volvió a cubrirse la cara con el cojín.

- Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar mientras pasaba- confesó culpable

- Soy una idiota, cierto?

- No debiste seguir solo tus instintos- le acarició la cabeza- ay!, yo sabía que esto sucedería- dijo resignada y con aires de madre preocupada -seguiste mis consejos no? digo… él se protegió?- hubo un silencio que duró una eternidad. Ginny fue bajando lentamente el cojín hasta quedar mirando a su prima.

- No- susurró finalmente. Estaba alarmada.

****

Debo responder una crítica!!

Oh, es mi primera crítica, me sentí un poco triste al principio, pero yo respeto la opinión de las demás personas. Aquí va **UNCLE FUCKER**

Bueno, primero debo comenzar avisándote que no tengo ningún trauma, y gracias por preocuparte por mi salud mental (Jajaja) pero estoy en perfectas condiciones. ;)

A mi me gusta la manera en que escribo y me parece de lo más cool, yo respeto tu opinión, pero no voy a dejar de escribir como me gusta porque tu seas la que lo pida.

No quiero decir que no quiero superarme, de hecho siempre lo hago, sino que ,si es que voy a aceptar un consejo sobre esto, lo haría de alguien que, al igual que yo, escribe historias y tiene más experiencia.

No soy ni pava ni idiota y si es que no quieres que se te quemen los ojos, pues no leas el fic!

Me despido

Gloria Liz


	7. Responde rápido!

**Hola a todas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh, creo que las lágrimas ya están mojando la pantalla, ME SIENTO TAAAAAANNNN FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**USTEDES ME HACEN TANNNNNNNNNNNNNN FELIZZZ CON SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR EXPRESAR SU APOYO HACIA MI, LAS QUIERO MUCHITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aquí va el siguiente cap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

****

**Responde rápido!!!!**

Tonta, tonta, tonta, virginia weasley!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- VIRGINIA WEASLEY ERES UNA TREMENDA IRRESPONSABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó su prima.

- Mary, dijiste que me apoyarías… Oh por merlín no puedo estar embarazada!- se hundió en el sof

- Tenemos que verificar eso- salió de la sala y trajo un pequeño frasco con un líquido celeste.

- Que es eso?

- Es un verificador. Lo usaba para saber si estaba embarazada. A ver prima. Ruega para que no se ponga rosado. Anda, levántate el polo- ginny hizo lo que su prima le ordenó. Mary apoyó el frasquito sobre su vientre y esperaron unos segundos. El frasquito fue cambiando de celeste a rosado varias veces hasta que finalmente, volvió a su color normal

- Uf… - ginny pudo volver a respirar tranquila.

(N/A: Se imaginan a ginny, embarazada?? Naah…aún tiene que terminar de estudiar no? aunque aquel bebé hubiera estado de lo más bueno! Jejeje)

- Blaise este lugar es hermoso!- exclamó alice, abrazando a su novio

- Sabía que te gustaría – le dio un tierno beso en los labios- se quedarían en la casa de verano de blaise por las tres semanas de vacaciones.

- Vamos al mar!!!- lo jaló de la mano y lo llevó a la playa.

Se sentía extraño al salir con su madre y su próximo padrastro. Aceptó que le caía bien y que era un buen hombre, pero no era lo mismo, nadie nunca reemplazaría a su padre.

Draco solo se quedó con ellos una semana. No aceptó la propuesta de viajar a Aspen, a la casa de remus.

Decidió irse a su departamento en Londres y estar…solo.

De verdad quería estar solo? Mmm, bueno, eso suponía.

Se despidió de su madre y de remus y unos minutos después ya estaba en su lujoso departamento.

- Hogar, dulce hogar. Tranquilidad, soledad, mmm, esto es bueno- dijo mientras bebía una clásica cerveza de mantequilla. Le dieron ganas de escribir. Tomó lápiz y papel.

Ginny ya estaba de mejor humor. Casi se había olvidado de lo sucedido y se concentraba en hacer planes para estar ocupada todas sus vacaciones y no tener que pensar en tonterías.

- Bien, toda esta semana iré a casa de Hillary- dijo alegre al terminar de leer la carta de una de sus mejores amigas.

La guardó y se amarró el cabello en una coleta. Estaba terminando de empacar cuando una lechuza gris se posó en su ventana picando el vidrio para entrar

- A ti no te conozco- dijo extrañada a la lechuza, mientras la dejaba entrar.

Abrió el sobre y se dio con una sorpresa…grata?

_Ginny, sabes, me gustaría verte. _

_Draco_

La pelirroja arrugó la carta y la lanzó lejos.

- Cree que voy a verlo? Ja! Mándale esto a tu dueño!

_Draco, no tengo la mínima intención de verte. _

_Ginny_

Le daban ganas de decirle su vida en esa carta, pero sabía que tenía que controlarse.

Le amarró la carta a la pata y la envió de vuelta, refunfuñando por el atrevimiento del rubio.

La lechuza llegó muy rápido. Tal vez ella debía estar cerca.

- Veamos- abrió la carta y se dio con una sorpresa no muy grata.- ah? Pero que le pasa? Mmm.

_Ginny, que sucede? Vamos, mira, estoy solo en mi apartamento, en serio me encantaría si vinieras a visitarme, o prefieres que vaya por ti? Creo que te extraño. _

_Draco _

- Cree que me extraña? Ja!! Pues que me siga extrañando porque no pienso darle el gusto de verme!- rompió la última carta recibida y ahuyentó a la lechuza, sin respuesta para el rubio.

- Y la carta? – puso al ave patas arriba mientras esta le picoteaba el brazo como protesta. Draco desistió y dejó al ave en paz.- algo está mal- se dijo pensativo a sí mismo- yo no le hice nada malo! – Habló inocente (si, claro)- digo, nosotros solo…lo hicimos- sus labios reflejaban una fina sonrisa- y vaya noche… Por que habría de estar molesta?

- Piensa que lo voy a disculpar muy fácilmente!!!! No!!!- gritaba como histérica.- ahora mismo me largo donde Hillary! – cerró su maleta, se despidió de todos, lloró un poquito y salió hacia la ciudad de Londres (ella vivía en las afueras)

Draco todavía no comprendía por que ginny estaba molesta con él. Estuvo pensando en eso un tiempo más y luego terminó por olvidarse de aquel día.

Salió de compras, tenía ganas de reabastecer su refrigerador, encontró demasiada comida muggle que le llamó la atención, pero vio algo que lo dejó frío.

Justo a unos 15 metros de él, estaba la pelirroja, muy sonriente, al parecer estaba muy concentrada en leer las instrucciones de un pequeño frasco de maníes y de repente apareció un chico de pelo castaño que la asustó bromeando y la levantó haciendo que ella comenzara a reír como loca y tratara de alejarlo en vano.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía y quería agarrar a aquel tipo y lanzarlo muy, muy, lejos.

Ginny se percató de su presencia y lo miró por unos segundos, inexpresiva. El chico ya la había bajado y ahora le conversaba de algo gracioso (podía notarlo al estar ginny riendo). Draco se encaminó hacia ellos. Ginny trató de jalar al muchacho hacia otro lado, pero la voz de draco los detuvo, haciéndolos voltear.

- Así que esto es lo que te distraía- dijo en tono sarcástico, pero por el tono, ginny notó un poco de molestia.

- Hola draco- dijo fría- el es james- el chico le extendió la mano y draco hizo lo mismo

- De donde se conocen? – preguntó el castaño, interesado

- En la universidad- respondió rápidamente ginny.

- Bien, Ehm…te espero en la casa de Tiffany - le dio un fugaz beso en los labios (algo imprevisto que dejó fría a ginny) – un gusto- le dio de nuevo la mano al rubio y salió del supermercado

- Otro fracasado como el francés?- preguntó a la pelirroja

- Muérete malfoy- lo hizo a un lado y se dirigió a la salida. El rubio la siguió y la detuvo del brazo

- Espera! Por que te vas tan rápido?

- Suéltame draco- le dijo con furia

- Bien. Si esto es lo que quieres! – ginny siguió caminando, pero draco la siguió, hablándole a sus espaldas- no sabía que te repondrías tan rápido ginny, pensé que yo sería el primero en reponerse- trató de bromear

- Deja de seguirme! Sigues siendo el mismo idiota arrogante de antes que cree que puede jugar con todas las chicas que quiera! No voy a dejar que me trates así! No jugarás conmigo!- terminó por gritarle. La gente que pasaba por ahí los miraba con miedo y cuchicheaban lo suficiente alto como para indicarles que estaban haciendo un escándalo.

- Mira no sé que diablos estás hablando, yo no pienso discutir en medio de la calle con un montón de muggles cucufatos observando. Vayamos a mi apartamento y hablemos como personas civilizadas. Te parece?- ginny lo miró recelosa, no quería estar nuevamente a solas con él, temía que volviera a suceder.

- No-dijo finalmente

- Oh vamos! Que te sucede? Digo- se acercó a ella y cuidando que nadie escuchara- no hemos hecho nada malo- habló con voz inocente

- Ese no es el punto, el punto es que NOSOTROS lo hicimos y nosotros somos, o éramos AMIGOS

- Por favor, vayamos a mi apartamento.- la llevó de la mano hasta una pared que estaba alejada del centro comercial, se fijó que no hubiera nadie y dio tres toques en un ladrillo minúsculo. Luego aparecieron en el inmenso apartamento de draco.

- Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó quitándose el sacón y tirándolo al sof

- No, gracias- respondió fría. Luego se sentó en un sofá alejado al del rubio

- Sabes- le dijo mientras la observaba con esa mirada que ginny reconocía cuando el rubio pensaba en ver a través de la ropa- te veías increíblemente bella aquella noche- ante esto ginny se sonrojó por completo y trató de no sentirse incómoda y desnuda ante la mirada del rubio

- Ya cállate malfoy!- le dijo con fastidio. El sonrió- no quiero hablar de ese error entiendes?

- Error? Bueno, esa noche no pensabas lo mismo.- habló arrogante. Ginny se hartó. Se puso de pie y le tumbó la bebida en toda la chompa, él retrocedió y la miró sorprendido.

- Eso es lo que quieres no? alardearte porque te acostaste conmigo! Eres de lo más bajo! Y sí! Fue un ERROR y si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, créeme que no lo hubiera hecho.

- Por que no lo aceptas? Por que no aceptas que te gustó y que lo hiciste conciente y fue tu decisión?

- No debimos…- dijo cansada- fue un impulso…

- Mira, si tanto te pesa haberte acostado conmigo, entonces olvidémoslo, olvidemos lo que sucedió y que todo vuelva a la normalidad- dijo decepcionado y quizás dolido, pero lo disimuló bien.

- Para ti todo es un juego no? DRACO, TUVIMOS SEXO SIENDO MEJORES AMIGOS, YO NO PUEDO VIVIR ASÍ.

- Yo si- se defendió para no parecer un tonto sentimental. ginny tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó a la cabeza

- Nada puede volver a la normalidad . Tú y yo no podemos seguir siendo amigos. Crees que fue grato despertarme en una cama que no era mia y voltear y encontrar una simple nota que decía que nos veríamos luego de vacaciones? Me trataste como a una cualquiera! Y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar- le dijo con furia, pero más tranquila, ya se había desahogado

- Eso era lo que te molestaba? Pero que querías que hiciera? Tenía que ir temprano, mi madre me esperaba.- se explic

- Ni siquiera te despediste!

- Si me despedí! Pensé que te habías dado cuenta, te lo susurré al oído y te… te besé. Pero seguías dormida. – ginny guardó silencio.

Flash back

Estaba echada sobre su pecho. La vio tan tierna, tan inmutable. La envidiaba por tener un sueño tan profundo, nada parecía molestarla. Su cabello pelirrojo caía a un lado, dejando notar su espalda desnuda, la cual él acariciaba suavemente mientras la observaba, detalle a detalle. No quería perderse nada, le llamaba la atención la manera en que los labios de ella se formaban en puchero y luego volvían a la normalidad como un reflejo.

Miró el reloj, ya se hacía tarde, debía ir a la casa de su madre a conocer a su futuro padrastro, pero quería quedarse y seguir observándola, quería besarla nuevamente. Pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, no quería despertarla, temía que todo el encanto terminara y la pelirroja despertara y comenzara a mandarle maldiciones.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

- Debo irme ginny, pero quiero que sepas que… no pretendo jugar contigo- se inclinó más y le dio un beso, un toque de labios. Salió de la cama lentamente y con cuidado de no despertarla. Sonrió al ver que ella tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Fin del flash back

- Bueno no escuché nada! Creíste que podía escuchar dormida? Sí que eres inteligente!

- Creí que me escuchabas! Sonreíste cuando te hablé y te lo dije.

- Que me dijiste?-pregunt

- Te dije…te dije que tenía que irme y que quería que supieras que…que no pretendo jugar contigo.- lo dijo tan sincero y mirándola a los ojos que a ginny le partió el alma

- Muy tarde draco- habló esforzándose por no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos- yo no estoy lista para iniciar una relación.

- Pero quién ha hablado de relaciones? –preguntó confuso.

- Ah?- se volvió a sonrojar completamente, quería que se la tragara la tierra.- pensé que te referías a eso.

- No!- dijo como si eso fuera algo repugnante- no es que quiera ofenderte, pero eso no va conmigo, tú lo sabes- por un momento ginny lo quiso y luego sintió ese odio volver nuevamente a ella, no se explicaba por que se sentía así si ella no sentía nada por él.

- No me ofendes- dijo orgullosa- debo irme- estaba claramente resentida

- Te molestó que dijera eso no? no me hagas caso, soy un idiota- (si, claro que lo eres)- pero quédate un rato más.

- No puedo draco, debo ir a encontrarme con

- Con james- completó la oración- quien es ese perdedor?

- No hables así de él, es una linda persona- en defensiva

- Parece medio estúpido, sabes, tiene aires a Potter

- No, nada que ver, no se parecen en nada…bueno, en algunas cosas- draco la miró enarcando una ceja- bueno, se parecen mucho.

- Te gustan los santurrones con cara de niños buenos y totalmente correctos. Que aburrida.

- Que puedo decir de ti? Te gustan los pedazos de carne que tienen silicona hasta por las puras y que no poseen absolutamente nada en el cerebro. Me equivoco?

- Si- dijo naturalmente, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, tomándola desprevenida por la cintura- tú no eres así- y antes de que ginny pudiera reaccionar la besó apasionadamente, pegándola a sí y pretendiendo acariciarla indebidamente. PLAP!

- Basta draco- lo alejó- no sigas con esto por favor, NO VA A VOLVER A PASAR, comprendes? – el rubio dio media vuelta, resentido y se tumbó en el sof

- Bien. Yo no buscaba eso.

- Si, claro- dijo sarcástica- tan solo buscabas demostrarme…que me quieres- terminó por decir, esto le costó un poco.

- Sigo creyendo que tienes algo de Trewlaney ginny. – ante esta indirecta, ginny trató de no sonrojarse

- Cállate malfoy, no pienses que voy a creer todo lo que digas

- Es una pena weasley.

- Ya me voy- se paró frente a la chimenea del rubio- dónde están los polvos.- orden

- La palabrita mágica es…?

- Dónde están los malditos polvos!!!!

- Ok, tranquila- le entregó una pequeña vasija- ginny tomó un poco.

- Te estaré esperando- le susurró al oído. Ginny dio media vuelta, furiosa.

- Ni creas que voy a volver- el rubio la tomó del mentón y le arrebató un beso, el cual ginny rechazó, le tiró OTRA cachetada y rápidamente desapareció por la chimenea.

El rubio se sobó la mejilla y sonrió levemente.

- Créeme que volverás- dijo audaz

- Ginny dónde estabas?!- Hillary se acercó a ella para limpiarle el polvo de la ropa

- Ah, es que…me encontré con un amigo y…

- Te fuiste con él y me dejaste en el aire- protestó james, entrando a la sala.

- Hey james- saludó un poco incómoda- bueno, verán, yo…bueno, nosotros teníamos…

- No tienes que explicarnos nada!- la tranquilizó. Ginny volvió a respirar tranquila. Luego, la pelinegra entró a la cocina- iré a preparar una ensalada y vuelvo

- Yo aún quiero saber que estuviste haciendo- preguntó curioso

- Y se supone que tengo que decírtelo? – cruzó los brazos y lo miró sorprendida.

- Bueno- se acercó y ginny sintió nuevamente que la acorralarían y la besarían. Se acordó de draco.- te dejé un pequeño regalo antes de irme, lo recuerdas?- ginny se acordó de aquél beso fugaz- supongo que sí, pero te haré acordar- la jaló del brazo y la pegó a si, sus narices chocaban y ginny se odiaba al no poder reaccionar. Le sonrió y la besó sin perder más tiempo.

- James! – lo alejó al sentir sus manos tibias acariciar su piel desnuda por debajo del polo.

- Lo siento ginny, yo…ah, soy un estúpido, me perdonas?- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

- Ok- le respondió tierna

- Puedo besarte nuevamente?- le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos y sosteniendo el rostro de la pelirroja levemente.- Oh, que tonto! Eso no se pregunta- y sin dudarlo, volvió a besarla nuevamente.

- Mmmm, pelirroja, olvidaste tu bolso, creo que tendrás que volver, porque yo no pienso buscarte- hablaba solo mientras tomaba un vaso de whisky y observaba interesado el bolso de cuero de la pelirroja.- veremos que trae- dejó el whisky a un lado y abrió el bolso- mmm, labial, sombras, perfume, elite, tam…pax? que es eso? Que algodones tan raros- dijo mientras sacaba un tampón y lo inspeccionaba para descubrir que era- aquí dice, _Para sentirte segura en esos días, sin derrames, la nueva tampax te da seguridad….menstru…_ AGH! – Lo volvió a meter, con cara asqueada.- una libreta de direcciones- la sacó interesado y comenzó a revisarla- mmm, buscaremos la dirección de Tiffany. Un momento, ella debe venir!- dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

No lograba aceptarlo, la estaba extrañando, y tan solo se habían visto hace algunas horas y el no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Mientras la pelirroja ya tenía algo, o mejor dicho, alguien con quien entretenerse.

Se separaron lentamente, james aún la tenía abrazada de la cintura, luego se acercó a su cuello y le dio un tierno beso.

- No sé que me has hecho, pero me encantas…- le susurró al oído.- quieres ser mi novia?

- James, pero si recién nos conocemos, digo, no estoy segura…- estaba un poco confundida, por un lado, james era muy tierno e inteligente y no nos olvidemos que estaba re-bueno. Pero por otro lado. Draco…

- Créeme que no te arrepentirás- le acarició el cabello.

Por que no podría aceptarlo? Seria bueno tratar no? tonta ginny que haces pensando en draco? Si es un idiota! Trata con james y no creo que te arrepientas.

Sin pensarlo nuevamente, la pelirroja le dio un beso.

- Tomaré eso como un si- le sonrió- quieres ir al cine?

- Ok! – le devolvió la sonrisa- iré por… mi bolso? – se fijó en el mueble y no lo tenía- Oh no…lo olvidé en casa de draco- le asustaba la idea de tener que volver a ese lugar

- Por que mejor no llevas otro bolso?

- Es que mi libreta de direcciones está en ese bolso, diablos!

- Si quieres yo te acompaño.

- Claro! Tú vendrás conmigo- lo jaló de la mano y unos segundos después desaparecieron por la chimenea y aterrizaron en el apartamento del rubio, el cual, estaba entrando a la sala.

- Pelirroja, sabía que volverías- de pronto james apareció por la chimenea – pero no acompañada- dijo sorprendido- bien, cual es el objeto de su inesperada visita?

- Olvidé mi bolso- dijo sin mirarlo

- Segura que lo dejaste aquí? No he visto ninguno- ginny perdió la paciencia

- Acompáñame a la cocina malfoy- le dijo seria- james, espéranos un rato por favor

- Ok- dijo desinteresado, sentándose en uno de los muebles. Ginny jaló del brazo a draco y casi empujándolo, lo hizo entrar y cerró la puerta

- Bien, si querías que estemos solos, por mi no hay problema- le dijo sonriéndole y tomando un mechón del cabello suelto de la pelirroja. Ella chasqueó la lengua y se alej

- No! mira draco no quiero perder tiempo, dame mi bolso- le dijo, hecha una furia ante la falta de interés del rubio

- Ya te dije que no sé donde esta- le dijo naturalmente

- No mientas!- le grit

- Ok, tranquila pelirroja- le dijo, volteó y sacó el bolso de cuero, meciéndolo lentamente, frente al rostro de ella, la cual trató de arrebatarlo pero el rubio lo retiró rápidamente y rió ante esto

- Dame la cartera! – volvió a intentar quitársela pero el rubio volvió a esquivar el intento. Después de unos segundos más de intentos fallidos, ginny optó por treparse sobre el y tratar de alcanzar el bolso. Draco reía como loco y se deleitaba con tener nuevamente a la pelirroja tan cerca de él. Sin dudarlo, la abrazó por la cintura y lanzó la cartera a otro lado.

- Suéltame- le dijo entre dientes- no quiero hacer un escándalo…

- Por que viniste con ese idiota?- le preguntó, sin soltarla

- Resulta que es mi novio- le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante e hiriente.

- Ah tu novio? – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- Si, entendiste bien. Ahora suéltame- el rubio negó con la cabeza

- Pensaste que me asustarías al venir con ese idiota? Jajajajaja- rió- pero que rápido te recuperas ginny.

- Yo hago lo que quiero con mi vida, entiendes? Y voy a gritar ahora mismo.

- No creo que lo hagas sabes? Si tu noviecito ridículo se atreve a venir a detenerme quedará muy mal herido- ginny estaba hecha una furia

- Te lo advertí malfoy- le dio una cachetada

- Me encantan tus caricias – le dijo en tono grave

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó. En seguida james entró por la puerta y el rubio besó a la pelirroja.

- Está todo…bien? – ginny se separó y observó atónita a james

- James, esto no es lo que parece- se apresuró a decir

- Si ibas a venir a revolcarte con este idiota con la estúpida excusa del bolso hubieras tenido la delicadeza de venir sola, no crees? Eres una cualquiera! – ginny se quedó paralizada ante lo dicho por el castaño. Este había desahogado toda la furia en ella. A draco no le gusto el comentario para nada. Sacó la varita y le lanzó un hechizo. James cayó al suelo y luego se reincorporó tratando de devolverle el hechizo pero se dejó caer nuevamente, débil.

- Tú te largas- dijo bruscamente, acercándose a él, lo arrastró hasta la chimenea, lanzó los polvos flu y lo hizo desaparecer.

Ginny se acercó hacia draco, furiosa. Le dio OTRA CACHETADA (el pobre debe tener las mejillas inflamadas) y un puñete que tambaleó al rubio.

- Hey! El idiota te insultó! – se quej

- Porque tú me besaste tremendo estúpido!!!- le tiró la cartera

- Tranquila! Sólo te defendí! – se defendi

- Por que siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo!!!!!!! Te odio!!! James es un chico excelente y me quiere!!

- Agradece que te salvé de ese idiota. No creo que te quiera para poder haberte insultado así.

- Te odio!!!- tomó el vaso de whisky y lo levantó para tirárselo

- Woa, Woa!!! Tranquila ginny, no hagas tonterías- retrocedió lo más que pudo.

- Te odio!!! – lanzó el vaso, el cual revent y se hizo pedazos contra la pared a pocos centímetros del rubio.

- Por merlín que de malo te he hecho!!!

- Te acostaste conmigo!!

- No lo hice a la fuerza! Tú me incitaste recuerdas?! Además soy hombre! Y no protestaste!!

- Desaparece de mi vida! Déjame en paz!!!- se dirigió a la chimenea pero el rubio se interpuso entre la chimenea y ella

- No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente- ginny estaba completamente exasperada, parecía que es cualquier momento explotaría

- Mira ya me colmaste la paciencia!!!!!!!!!!!!!- sacó la varita y le iba a lanzar un hechizo, pero el rubio fue más rápido y sacó la varita antes, le lanzó un hechizo que desmayó a ginny y con un reflejo felino, la sujeto antes que cayera

- Lamento haber tenido que hacer esto- le dijo mientras la cargaba y la llevaba a su dormitorio ( no piensen mal! ).

La recostó con sumo cuidado y la observó por unos instantes. Se veía hermosa mientras dormía, un mechón de cabello le cubría la cara. Él lo retiró.

- Me afectas mucho ginny. Haz girado completamente el rumbo de mi vida y no sé si sea para bien. Ahora descansa. Sé que lo necesitas.

Se retiró del cuarto, no sin antes cubrirla con una de sus sábanas de seda.

Sabía que ginny no despertaría hasta el día siguiente. Pidió comida china y cenó solo.

- Creo que tendré que dormir en el sofá- dijo fastidiado. Entró al cuarto y sacó una manta y una almohada. Observó a la pelirroja que dormía inmutable y salió del cuarto. No soportaba verla tan silenciosa, le costó aceptarlo pero extrañaba las peleas.

Arrugó un poco los ojos. Sentía nuevamente la luz solar penetrante en el rostro, sin embargo no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Se sentía renovada. Era la primera noche después de lo sucedido con draco, que realmente había descansado.

- Dónde estoy?- murmuró y abrió los ojos lentamente. Ese cuarto le era desconocido. Un momento, no estaba en el cuarto de draco???

- Y por fin te levantaste! – entró el rubio al cuarto, llevando una bandeja con el desayuno de la pelirroja. Esta, al verlo entrar. Se sentó rápidamente y revisó si estaba vestida. El rubio rió ante esto.

- Por que sigo acá- preguntó fría

- Digamos que ayer te descontrolaste y tuve que dormirte por un rato, pero al parecer estabas muy cansada y me dio pena despertarte.

- Ok, entonces ahora me voy- se levant

- Espera, no tomarás desayuno? Lo hice para ti- le extendió la bandeja

- Mmmm, está bien. Pero no creas que he olvidado lo que pasó ayer!- recibió la bandeja y lo siguió hacia la cocina

Se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar. Draco miraba de reojo a ginny, ella se dio cuenta

- Ok, por que sigues mirándome?- preguntó fastidiada

- No puedo?

- No!

- No te molestes, pero ya vi todo

- Fue suficiente! – se paró, decidida a irse

- Ok, ok, lo siento. Debemos hablar. Debemos aclarar esto.

- Que sea rápido- volvió a sentarse

- Bien. Tenemos que abordar el tema de esa noche- ginny se incomodó- ok?- asintió de mala gana- creo que tienes razón. Creo que debemos olvidar todo y alejarnos.

Ginny recibió un baldazo de agua fría. "esa era mi línea" pensó avergonzada. Terminó de tomar el jugo de naranja y habló.

- Ok, veo que reflexionaste.- no podía ocultar su molestia.

- Si, pero me cuesta hacer esto. Nunca había tenido una amiga como tú, es más, nunca había tenido una amiga. Me enseñaste muchas cosas buenas, pelirroja, y créeme que nunca lo olvidaré.

- Para, para. Eso suena a despedida, que quieres decir?

- Voy a dejar la universidad- sentenció. Ginny lo miró atónita.

- Pero por que????- le increp

- Iré a estudiar a Harvart. Administración no es lo mío.

- Pero draco… no estarás yéndote por lo que pasó…no?

Esa era otra razón más para dejar Standford: ginny.

El comenzaba a sentir algo por ella. Tal vez se estaba enamorando? No, eso sería en vano. El no podía tener nada serio con nadie. Estaba en su naturaleza y eso sería antinatural para el.

- No, eso no tiene nada que ver- minti

- Draco cuando yo dije que nos alejáramos, no quise decir para siempre. Sé que te vas por lo que pasó.

- Ok, esa es una de las razones.- habl

- A ti te encanta administración! Eres mucho mejor que yo! Yo tengo que estudiar demasiado, tú… no estudias nada y sin embargo sacas igual o mejores notas que yo… draco no hagas algo por lo que luego te arrepentirás.- dijo suplicante

- Ginny, ya tomé una decisión y no pienso retractarme. – se paró, serio. Ginny hizo lo mismo y lo interceptó en el camino.

- Draco, espera, NO HAGAS ESTO- lo tomó de los hombros. No hubo respuesta, el rubio la esquivó.- draco escúchame! Debe haber otra manera! Podemos cambiar de bungaloes!

- No! no hay solución!

- Pero draco!... yo… yo… te necesito…- terminó por decir

- No digas tonterías, no lo digas solo para que me quede.

- No estoy mintiendo draco, eres un apoyo para mí, eres mi mejor amigo. No perdamos esta amistad solo por lo sucedido- le dijo casi suplicante. Draco se detuvo y volteó. La miró directamente a los ojos y le respondió.

- No lo sé ginny…yo no siento solo amistad por ti.

Esto fue prácticamente como una piscina de agua fría para la confundida pelirroja. Varias de sus dudas se habían aclarado; pero ahora que sabía la verdad, no sabía como reaccionar ante ella.

Al verla tan atónita y confundida, no le dijo más. Solo siguió su camino hasta la sala, quería ver un poco de televisión y distraer su mente de todo este revoltijo.

Al decirle la verdad, esa verdad que no podía aceptar, pero que al final salió espontáneamente de su propia boca.

Se había sorprendido a sí mismo al escuchar lo dicho salido de sus labios. No sabía si sentirse como un idiota por haber declarado sus sentimientos o aliviado. Pero optó por sentirse como un IDIOTA QUE HABÍA CAIDO EN LA CURSILERÍA.

- Ah? – movió su cabeza. La información recién obtenida había sido muy impactante.

" Si draco malfoy, en lo que has caído!!"

- Draco que es lo que quieres decir con eso?

" Pero si no es obvio?! Creo que el hechizo le afectó las neuronas. Mejor que olvide lo que dije"

- Olvídalo- dijo en un hilito de voz

- Que lo olvide? Quieres que lo olvide?- le dijo escandalizada

- Ehm…si?

"Vaya que te has vuelto un idiota Draco Malfoy"

" Que ha querido decir con eso?"

" Por que sigue mirándome con esa cara desconcertada? Por que tuve que decir eso!!!!!"

"Por que tuvo que decir eso!!!!!"

- Ok draco dijiste que aclararíamos las cosas. Lo único que has hecho es confundirlas más! – " vaya que esta pelirroja es insensible"

- Mira tan solo olvídalo. Ya dije lo que tenía que decir, ahora si quieres puedes irte, por mi ya no hay problema- habló despreocupado.

- Ok, me iré. Pero déjame decirte que cometes un grave error al irte de esta manera de la universidad, y… sobre lo que dijiste al final…

- Que hay con eso?

- No tuviste que haberlo dicho- tomó su cartera.

"Ah? Y que se supone que significa eso?"

- Que quieres decir con eso?

- Nada

- Anda dime!

- Solo que yo ya…- call

- Ya que!

- Ok, olvidemos esto- se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Draco se paró rápidamente del sofá y de un salto la detuvo.

- No, ya dijimos demasiado.

- Bueno. YO lo sospechaba- estas ultimas palabras las dijo con mucha dificultad.

- Ah????

- Draco, soy mujer. Tengo un sexto sentido: intuición. – dijo naturalmente. Al rubio le sorprendió verla tan inmutable.

- Desde cuando lo …sospechabas?

- Eso no importa ahora.

- Quiero saberlo.

- No es necesario

- Ginny!

- Ok! Ok, te lo diré- dijo al sentirse presionada

- Desde antes de… tu sabes.?- ginny tragó saliva

- Bueno, yo lo sospechaba, como ya te dije

- QUIERES DECIR QUE ANTES DE QUE NOSOTROS…tu ya sabes… TU YA SABÍAS?

- Sospechaba- respondió en un hilito de voz y cabizbaja

- ES LO MISMO!!

- OK…SI

- Entonces vienes a increparme a mi todo este rollo!?– estaba claramente molesto, el no era el que había generado el problema, pero no se arrepentía de lo sucedido

- Por que tiene que ser todo tan confuso?- se cogió la cabeza- solo déjame ir…- le suplic

- No. ginny- le levantó el mentón- tú sabías o sospechabas que yo…sentía algo por ti; si dejaste que ocurriera, significa que tu también sientes algo o… me equivoco?

Ginny lo pensó. Ella sentía algo más que amistad por draco?

Aquella noche, cuando le entregó todo al rubio, lo hizo concientemente o fue simplemente un impulso? Ella CREIA que había sido un impulso, pero fue mucho más que eso.

Flash Back

Sentía sus cálidas manos recorrer todo su ser, sus labios endulzar su boca, su cabello rubio entre sus blancas manos.

No estaba ebria. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Pero… por que lo hacía?

- Draco, para- le dijo de repente, poniendo una mano en su pecho. Ambos estaban agitados y… desnudos ( Jajaja )

- Que… que sucede? – le dijo sorprendido. Le acarició suavemente el brazo- no estás segura cierto?- ginny asintió. Draco la atrajo de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado- yo entiendo- terminó por decirle, con voz más calmada. Se separó de ella pero la pelirroja lo detuvo del brazo.

- No…

Fin del Flash Back

PLOP!! SPLASHH!! Otro baldazo de agua recontra FRÍA. Ginny lo había recordado.

- Pero nosotros somos mejores amigos…- dijo confundida

- No pienses en eso. Responde. Sientes algo por mi?

**No creen que es mejor cuando una no está clavada? Digo, así una se siente mucho más tranquila y no está como embobada?? Aunque es bonito cuando una se enamora, pero…ay, por lo menos, yo ando así como en la luna 0o.**

**Bueno, las dejo con una canción que describe un poco más la situación ginny-draco. Byes!!!!!!!**

**Nada fue un error**

**Coti Sorokin. **

Tengo una mala noticia  
no fue de casualidad  
yo quería que nos pasara... y tu, y tu  
lo dejaste pasar  
  
No quiero que me perdones  
y no me pidas perdón  
no me niegues que me buscaste  
nada, nada de esto  
nada de esto fue un error

Oh, Oh, Oh…  
nada fue un error  
nada de esto fue un error  
  
Los errores no se eligen  
para bien o para mal  
no fallé cuando viniste... y tu, y tu  
no quisiste fallar  
  
Aprendí la diferencia entre y juego y el azar  
quien te mira y quien se entrega  
nada ,nada de esto  
nada de esto fue un error

Oh, Oh, Oh…  
nada fue un error  
nada de esto fue un error…


	8. Tu y yoy el modelaje

Tú y yo…y el modelaje

Lo miró directamente a los ojos. El esperaba su respuesta y ella no sabía que decirle, abría la boca pero de esta no salía palabra alguna.

Sentía algo por draco?

- Déjame ayudarte- le susurró y la besó como tantas veces lo había hecho. Finalmente se separó de ella- ahora, por favor, responde, sientes algo por mi?

- Draco. Si, siento algo por ti, pero no es lo que estás pensando…tan solo me siento…es solo atracción.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ginny solo sentía atracción por el y nada más. Todas las chicas se sentían atraídas por el y nada más! Pero el sentía algo más fuerte hacia ella. Sería inútil decírselo. Quedaría como un idiota neto y además no quería ser rechazado.

- Ya veo… bien, era de esperarse, te sientes atraída hacia mí, como cualquier otra chica. Bueno, ya dejamos las cosas en claro no? creo que ya podemos despedirnos.

- De que hablas? Creí que te quedarías en Standford!

- No, yo ya tomé una decisión y voy a dejar Standford. Espero que todo te vaya bien. Te deseo lo mejor- se acercó y a duras penas le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ginny estaba inexpresiva.- partiré pasado mañana.

- Estás seguro de esto?

- Si, estoy seguro- minti

- Bien… yo también te deseo lo mejor y… te voy a extrañar- una fina lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se limpió.- debo irme. Adiós- dijo rápidamente. Tomó un poco de polvos flu y ocultando gruesas lágrimas que amenazaban con aumentar, desapareció entre las llamas.

Y así de rápido salió de su vida… dejándolo completamente en el aire; su perfume se esfumó del ambiente, su sonrisa desapareció, ya no sentía su rojo cabello rozarle el rostro. No sentía sus dulces labios en su boca. Y lo deseaba… la deseaba…

0000000000000000000000000

Recogió sus cosas y no dio explicaciones a su amiga, la cual no dejaba de preguntarle el por que de su ausencia y si sabía que le sucedía a james.

- No sé lo que le pasa, hoy mismo se fue sin despedirse… pasó algo entre ustedes?

- No, no pasó nada- dijo terminando de cerrar su enorme maleta de viaje

- Ginny… has estado llorando? – la miró de cerca. La colorida se limpió el rostro

- No… es solo que… algo se me metió al ojo, eso es todo. Hillary, debo irme a casa.

- Pero por que tan rápido! Pensé que te quedarías una semana!

- Si, lo siento, es que hay un percance familiar y ya sabes, debo ir

- Oh, es una pena. Bueno amiga cuídate mucho- se despidieron y pocos minutos después ginny llegó a casa.

0000000000000000000

Encontró a toda la familia reunida, incluida su prima mary y sus pequeños.

- Tía ginny!!!- gritaron al unísono y se le lanzaron encima

- Hola pequeños- no pudo evitar sonreír, los pequeños pelirrojos eran terribles, pero la querían un montón y eran muy cariñosos con ella

- Virginia hija que sorpresa!! Me alegra que hayas vuelto!

- Hola mami- la abrazó y le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto

- Para mí?!

- Si, es un regalo, espero que te guste- su madre lo abrió mientras virginia saludaba a todos.

- Gracias hija, es precioso!- era un hermoso brazalete de oro, virginia lo había visto en una joyería muggle y entró a comprar regalos para todos los miembros de su familia.

- Aún hay más!!- les entregó los regalos a todos y luego se escabulló a su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y dejó su maleta tirada a un lado. Se sentía muy cansada y desganada.

No quería pensar que nunca más vería al rubio, pero sabía que era lo más probable.

Comenzaba a extrañarlo, y había estado con él solo hace un rato. Era su mejor amigo, no lo podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

00000000000000000

Tomó su maleta de viaje y comenzó a llenarla con ropa, debía empacar, su avión hacia EE.UU. Salía en dos horas.

No llevaba tanta cosa, compraría lo que necesitara allá.

Cerró la maleta y luego prosiguió a sacar su maleta de mano del armario. La volteó y un álbum de fotos cayó al suelo.

- Que es esto? – lo levantó y lo volteó para ver la carátula. Decía: fotos de Standford. Se sentó sobre la cama y lo abrió lentamente. Muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente al observar todas las fotos.

Había una en la que el equipo celebraba el campeonato ganado. Todos gritaban de alegría y las animadoras saltaban de alegría también. Ahí, junto a él, estaba la pelirroja, que lo abrazaba y lo molestaba tirándole la toalla a la cara y él, la atraía de la cintura y volvía a abrazarla.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto todas esas fotos de él y ginny hubiera pensado que eran algo más que amigos, pero la dura realidad era muy diferente y ahora tal vez nunca más se verían nuevamente.

Había otra foto, en la que salía ginny jugueteando con apolo y tratando de bañarlo con una manguera. Se veía tan hermosa sonriendo y corriendo tras el perro y acercándose a la cámara para ver de cerca y sacar la lengua. Draco sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo al notar que el se acercaba y la cargaba para luego lanzarla al césped y dejar que apolo juegue con su cabello.

- Hasta a ti te voy a extrañar bola de pelos- dijo en un susurro. No quiso ver más, no quería seguir torturándose, así que tragó saliva, se paró firme y terminó de ordenar su maleta, tratando de no mirar atrás.

00000000000000000000000

- Y que planes para los últimos días de vacaciones?

- Nada- dijo desganada, tirándose al sofá y mirando al techo.

- Oh que sucede?- le preguntó preocupada- ginny, haz estado comportándote como una zombi estos últimos días. Déjame adivinar! – le dijo emocionada- un chico!!!

- Si te contara hermione, prometes no pegar un grito?

- Ok. Cuéntame!!!!!

- Extraño a draco…- dijo en un susurro y tapándose la cara con un cojín.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????!!!!!!!!!! Pero eso no había quedado en el olvido!?

- Bueno, no. aún lo extraño. No tengo remedio.

- Pero no era solo…atracción?- preguntó anonadada

- Si, pero…

- Pero nada ginny!!

- Es que…

- ESTAS ENAMORADA DE MALFOY???!!!

- De quien?- preguntó ron, entrando a la sala, con una expresión de poco creer lo que había escuchado.

- Ehm, de nadie- dijo ginny, rápidamente

- Escuché que tú estabas enamorada, lo escuché muy claro- dijo serio- pero lo que no me cuadra es que estés enamorada de… malfoy?- dijo con asco, le costó decirlo

- Y que tiene de malo! – defendió hermione

- Pues que el es… malfoy!! Eso es lo malo!!!!! Estás demente ginny?- la pelirroja no respondía y se limitaba a seguir mirando el florero de la mesa.

- No está demente ron! – gritó hermione- deja en paz a tu hermana! Ya no es una niña!- lo jaló del brazo hacia la cocina

- Pero no puede ser!! Malfoy?!!!- hermione terminó de meterlo a la cocina y ginny prefirió subir rápidamente a su cuarto

0000000

- Diablos…yo no estoy enamorada…no, no puede ser!!!!- se sentó fatigada sobre su cama-es solo atracción- susurró y se dejó caer pesadamente.

000000000000

_Atención a los pasajeros del vuelo 576 con destino a los Estados Unidos, cuidad de Boston. El vuelo anuncia su partida en 20 minutos. _

- Ese es el mío- susurró.

000000000

- Debe estar viajando ahora mismo- habló con voz nostálgica, recordando al rubio.

- Que estará haciendo ella?- pensó, recordando a la pelirroja

- Pensará en mí…?

- Diablos, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza… debo pensar en otra cosa, ella no quiere nada conmigo y supongo que yo…tampoco.

Observaba las nubes blancas, tan dispersas en el cielo, y el sol brillante que comenzaba a ocultarse, la luz lo cegó un poco y poco a poco, se dejó rendir por el sueño. Durmiéndose profundamente.

Se sentía fatigada, se dejó vencer por el sueño y aún teniendo al rubio en la cabeza, se fundió en un sueño profundo

_Anunciamos la llegada a nuestro destino, la ciudad de Boston. Agradecemos su confianza y esperamos volver a tenerlos en nuestra tripulación. _

Llegó a lo que sería su departamento en Boston, era bastante grande y más lujoso que el anterior, sus clases comenzaban en 1 mes y tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que quisiera.

Pensó, que es lo que le gusta hacer? Disfrutaba tanto las clases de administración con ginny a su lado, disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con ella. Y ahora se sentía solo, ella ya no estaba ahí y el solo quería verla nuevamente y decirle que fue un idiota y nunca debió dejarla ir… pero ya era muy tarde para eso y sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

- Una mujer no puede ponerme así, nunca me he sentido así. La necesito… no puedo depender de una persona, sin embargo, dependo de ella para sentirme feliz. Nunca he sido tan feliz al lado de alguien que no fuera mi madre…

0000000000000000

Salió de viaje con toda su familia, se fueron a Italia, a visitar a unos tíos.

- OH bienvenidos!!!- saludó su tío, un hombre no muy alto, gordito y con gran bigote blanco, al igual que su pelo. Tenía un aire a santa Claus.

- Hola Tío Vito!!- su padre y vito se abrazaron efusivamente y luego presentaron a su numerosa familia a toda la otra familia de Italia.

Ginny se sentía un poco intimidada, no había nadie de su edad, todos eran niños y corrían de un lado a otro, jugueteando y empujando al que se les cruzase.

- Oh mira, ya llegó Flavio!- hacía mucho calor, pero el lugar era precioso, era una casa un poco rústica, tradicional, pero inmensa, con un enorme jardín y muchos árboles.

- Bonjorno Don vito!- saludó al tío de ginny

- Flavio, te presento a Virginia, hija de Arthur. Virginia, él es un gran amigo de la familia.- el chico saludó a virginia con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa. Era alto y tenía cabello marrón claro, casi castaño, ojos almendrados, enormes.

- Hola- saludó ella, jovial

- Io los dejaré para que conversen- se retir

- Virginia, es un lindo nombre- se sentó al lado de ella, mirando hacia el jardín

- Gracias- respondió. No se fijaba mucho en el chico, pues había otro en su mente.

- Y dime virginia, estudias?

- Si, en Standford, administración hotelera. Y tú?

- Harvard- el corazón de virginia dio un brinco- Derecho

- Vaya, debe de gustarte mucho, he oído hablar que es difícil

- Un poco, pero cuando te gusta lo que haces, no hay problema- se sonrieron- quieres ir por una caminata?- le extendió la mano

- Ok- le dio la suya. Caminar por el césped era muy relajante, y sentir el aire mecer su cabello y vestido le hizo sentirse más liviana que nunca. Llevaba un vestido blanco, con un escote no muy pronunciado, y unas sandalias de cuero, marrones, su cabello estaba suelto y de su cuello colgaba un hermoso collar de plata con una piedra agua marina.

- No es hermoso todo esto?

- Si… es muy relajante- por un momento olvidó a draco y a Standford y a alice y blaise y todo…cerró los ojos y se permitió escuchar el canto de los pájaros.

Flavio la observaba atento, tratando de no descuidar ningún detalle. Ella era muy hermosa.

- Me permitirías decirte que eres muy hermosa?- ella le sonrió, asintiendo- virginia alguna vez haz pensado en modelar?

- Modelar?- preguntó un poco confundida

- Si, ya sabes, en pasarelas. Eres perfecta- le dijo mirándola fijamente- para el trabajo. Tengo una propuesta para ti.- dijo emocionado

- Si?- preguntó aún confusa

- Mi tío es dueño de la compañía "Bright and Nice" y va a lanzar un nuevo producto, está buscando una modelo para el comercial. Estoy seguro que eres perfecta. Te interesaría?

- Bueno yo… no sé

- Es una gran oportunidad, y puedes iniciarte como modelo. Ten, te doy mi tarjeta- se la entregó- piénsalo, piénsalo muy bien y llámame- habían llegando donde estaba toda la familia

- Ok, gracias- guardó la tarjeta en su cartera

- Oh y por fin llegaron! Disfruten su pasta!

- Yo tengo que retirarme Vito, debo reunirme con mi tío, tu sabes, negocios- dijo serio

- Oh bueno muchacho, nos veremos en otra ocasión- se despidieron con un abrazo y luego el se fue.

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso. Le mostraron su cuarto a cada uno y todos fueron a descansar del largo viaje.

- Virginia- llamó tío vito

- Si tío?

- Debo avisarte que Flavio es muggle, solo porsiacaso

- Oh, no lo olvidaré- le sonri

- Descansa sobrina- le dio un beso en la frente y cada uno fue a su cuarto

Ginny encontró una computadora y se alegró. Abrió su mail.

- Veamos… 1 mensaje de hace dos días en la bandeja de entrada. De quien…?- leyó claramente Draco Malfoy y sus ojos volvieron a leer una y otra vez, comprobando que no alucinaba- draco…- susurró y abrió el mensaje

_Hola ginny, _

_Sabes… me siento solo… yo… te extraño. Te necesito. _

_Por favor, no digas que solo sientes atracción por mí, sé que no es cierto. Te quiero junto a mí. Nunca debí dejarte ir._

_Quiero verte, y pronto._

_Draco _

- Me…necesita?- su corazón latía rápidamente y no podía controlarlo. ¿Debía ir? PERO CLARO QUE SI! Acaso no había pensado solo en él en todo ese tiempo? ¿acaso no había anhelado besarlo? Acaso no estaba enamorada de él?????- voy ahora?- volteó su rostro y vio la chimenea y los polvos flu. Apuntó la dirección y con paso decidido se paró frente a la chimenea. Tragó saliva y se perdió entre las llamas.

Llegó al departamento de draco, era más cool que el anterior, entró sigilosamente a la sala y caminó dudosa hacia la cocina, temiendo no encontrarlo. De repente sintió una varita en su espalda y volte

- Ginny…

Ahí estaba el rubio, tenía una barba no muy grande, y el cabello un poco desordenado, el cual le daba un aspecto irresistible. La miraba sorprendido.

- Hola draco- saludó, un poco tímida. Él bajó la varita y la guard

- Recibiste mi mail, supongo- dijo frío

- Si… vine a visitarte

- Bueno, no era necesario

- Que?

- Estaba deprimido, ebrio, cuando escribí eso. No debí haberlo escrito- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

- Yo pensé que tu…

- Ya te dije, estaba ebrio, uno comete idioteces cuando está ebrio no?- la miró con esa mirada de odio que ginny reconoció al instante como la de los tiempos en hogwarts.

- Bien- dijo. Se sentía lastimada, como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón- lamento el malentendido. Solo quería decirte que yo también pienso en ti, y no estoy ebria, te extraño…

Draco se dirigió a la cocina, dejándola con las palabras en la boca. Ella lo detuvo del brazo

- Por que haces esto?- le preguntó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

- No me haces ningún bien al decirme todo esto, no ves!!?? Estoy como un idiota!! Estas últimas semanas han sido un infierno para mí!!

- Pero yo no pretendo hacerte daño…- dijo en un susurro

- Pues lo haces!!! Solo te sientes atraída a mí! Mientras que yo… te amo…- volteó el rostro. Ginny aún lo tenía sujeto del brazo. La pelirroja lo tomó de la mejilla

- Y yo a ti…- comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Ella le acariciaba el cabello revuelto y él le mordía suavemente el labio inferior, luego, se separaba bruscamente. – Draco, que sucede?

- No. no podemos seguir con esto. Tengo que concentrarme en mis objetivos, tú eres solo una distracción, no necesito distracciones en estos momentos.

- Pensé que significaba más para ti- dijo dolida

- Fue un impulso, eso es todo.- ginny pensó: no! no puedo irme nuevamente y dejar todo esto en blanco!

- No fue ningún impulso draco, lo sabes muy bien.- le dijo seria

- No insistas en esto, por favor- le dijo, casi suplicante, volteó el rostro

- No pienso irme nuevamente, dejándote as

- Créeme, será mejor

- No!!!! no creo que haya sido un error y un impulso y no creo que hayas escrito ese mail no sintiendo lo que escribiste!! Cometí un error al decirte que lo único que sentía por ti era atracción.- dijo suavemente- siento algo más fuerte, algo que me impide dejarte, algo que hizo que me entregara por completo a ti…- draco la miró a los ojos y trató de articular palabra, pero no pudo, ella lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Y se fue acercando a el y comenzaba a darle pequeños besos en los labios, mientras rodeaba su cuello

- Yo… no debemos…soy un… malfoy- terminó de decir y se rindió ante los besos de la pelirroja, cerró los ojos e instintivamente la tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. – que me haz hecho…- susurró rendido y siguió besándola, hasta quedarse sin aire.

- La barba no te queda tan mal- le dijo sonriéndole. El le acarició la mejilla

- Lo sé…- le besó la frente

- Que modestia!- dijo sarcástica-

- Casi lo arruino, no?- ella asintió- a veces actúo como un idiota…

- No digas eso, no eres idiota, solo te confundes un poco

- Te parece si salimos?

- Oh draco, no puedo- dijo triste

- Que? Por que?

- Verás, estoy en Italia, y supuestamente debería estar durmiendo en mi cuarto, mi madre se pondrá furiosa si no me encuentra

- Ok, ya veo… cuando puedo verte?- preguntó esperanzado

- No sé… estaré en Italia estas dos últimas semanas. Volverás a Standford no??!!!

- Si pelirroja, volveré- respondió tierno.

- Uy que liiindo!! Me pregunto que estarán haciendo blaise y alice?

000000000000000000000

- Hum, quiero más cerezas blaise

- Ten otra más- estaban echados en la arena, frente al mar, estaba atardeciendo y observaban el sol ocultarse mientras comían cerezas

- Hey, en que piensas?

- En lo hermosa que te ves comiendo cerezas- le dijo tierno

- Oh que tierno…- le dio un pequeño beso

- No es hermoso?

- El atardecer?

- Si…

- Es precioso… me hace sentir tan tranquila y relajada…

- Sabes, no hay nadie más con quien yo quisiera estar aquí que no fueras tu- se acercó más y la atrajo de la cintura- te amo…

0000000000000

- No lo sé, pero deben estar divirtiéndose… no puedes quedarte un rato más?- preguntó mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le besaba el cuello

- Draco no puedo, pero me gustaría…

- Oh vamos…- comenzó a besarla en los labios, mientras la guiaba lentamente hacia el cuarto

- Hey! crees que no me doy cuenta que me estás guiando a tu cuarto?- dijo audaz

- Ese es mi objetivo. Encerrarte y no dejarte salir en toda la noche- le mordió el labio inferior

- Lo siento draqui, pero ahora debo irme- draco dejó oír un quejido

- Pe-pero ginny, no piensas dejarme así no?

- Nos veremos nuevamente- le dio un último beso y desapareció entre las llamas, dejándolo un poco decepcionado, pero con una enorme sonrisa angelical en los labios.

00000000000000000000

Apenas llegó a su cuarto, se tiró a la cama, sonriendo abiertamente y se quedó dormida rápidamente, aún sonriendo, pensando en aquel rubio a quien tanto quería.

Despertó con los rayos del sol, cayéndole en el rostro, se movió hacia un lado y vio el reloj, ya eran las 9 y probablemente todos estarían tomando desayuno.

Se bañó y cambió rápidamente

- Bonjorno!- saludó tío vito

- Buenos días tío- le dio un abrazo

- Hija, por fin te despiertas, mira que pensamos que te habías fugado a otro lugar!- todos comenzaron a reír. Ginny sonrió, sonrojada

- Ah virginia, flavio vendrá hoy de visita- ginny se sobresaltó y recordó la tarde anterior

- Oh, ya veo…

- Quien es flavio? El joven que vino ayer?

- Si Arthur, el mismo

- Muy educado e inteligente debo decir- agregó su madre, dándole miradas de complicidad a ginny

Terminaron de desayunar y todos salieron menos virginia, ella debía esperar a flavio.

- Virginia, me alegra encontrarte- saludó a ginny, ella le sonrió- quería saber si pensaste en la propuesta

- Bueno yo… no he pensado en eso todavía

- Si tienes dudas sobre como sería tu desempeño, no hay porque preocuparse! Eres muy hermosa y estoy seguro que lo harías de maravilla- la miraba fijamente

- Mmmm…- que perdía con intentarlo? Sería una buena idea, además ganaría bastante dinero y se haría conocida, pero…que diría draco? No creo que le importe- ok! Está bien!

- Genial!- la abrazó- vienes conmigo? Debes prepararte

- Ahora?

- Pues claro! Solo estábamos esperando tu respuesta para empezar a filmar.

- Pero…y si yo decía que no?

- Ah, no creo que lo hubieras hecho, y…bueno, siempre hay buenas suplentes…pero tú eres la principal!

- Vaya, gracias por tu confianza en mi, espero no decepcionarte- el le volvió a besar la mano y la guió hacia su auto.

Llegaron a un estudio bastante grande y lujoso, había gente por todos lados, poniendo luces y cámaras, todos muy apurados. Chicas con vestuarios estrambóticos, mujeres exageradamente maquilladas, animales circulando de la cadena de su amaestrador, infinidad de cosas sorprendentes que uno ve en un estudio.

- Bart!- llamó flavio a un "hombre" que estaba de espaldas y llevaba puesto una camisa muy elegante de negro - te traigo a la pelirroja!

- Hola preciosa!- saludó a ginny con un beso en cada mejilla- mua! Mua!

- Bien, te dejo para que te indiquen el trabajo.

- Ok…- dijo aún media en shock, pues nunca había ido a un lugar as

- Y dime cariño, cual es tu nombre?- preguntó bart, jovial

- Ah yo? Virginia

- Ah un nombre muy lindo!- rió estrepitosamente – bueno pero deben llamarte diferente?

- Ah si, ginny

- Ok ginny, yo soy bart, pero puedes llamarme Barbie!- ginny pudo notar la cantidad de anillos que tenía puesto

- Ejem, ejem, ok…- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

- Bien, comencemos con tu trabajo, dime has tenido experiencia en actuación?

- Ehm, bueno algo- bart le hizo una seña para que prosiguiera

- En el colegio, pues hice de árbol en una actuación- bart la miró haciendo una mueca- y… ah! También hice de pájaro carpintero y…- siguió pensando con una mano en la barbilla

- Ok, ok! Suficiente- dijo un poco fastidiado- bueno que esperaba encontrar?- dijo consolándose a si mismo- nunca llegan con experiencia…- dijo mirando al vacío, con expresión irónica y una mano en la cabeza. Luego volteó a ver a la confundida ginny-solo necesitas lo que ya tienes querida- le dijo finalmente y la guió a un cuarto amplio pintado de un color melón bajo- mi santuario!- la hizo pasar y le ordenó sentarse en uno de los confortables sillones que tenía frente a una mesa muy amplia llena de cosméticos y cremas que ginny nunca había visto en tal cantidad- ponte cómoda linda

- Gracias

- Y ya cambia esa cara de niña confundida por Dios! Nadie va a comerte y ni que hagas un desnudo!- ginny se sobresalt

- Desnudo?!!

- No, no, tu no harás eso! Tú vas a hacer un comercial de ropa casual, mujer!

Comenzó la transformación, bueno, no tanto así, pues ginny se veía genial de por sí. La maquilló levemente, acentuó los ojos de la pelirroja y le dio la ropa.

- Te pones esto y entras al estudio, que está cruzando aquella puerta, recuerda: haz todo lo que te ordenen ok?

- Ok, gracias nuevamente- bart le sonrió y salió del lugar.

Ginny se cambió rápidamente: era un vestido verde oliva, muy fashion y unos zapatos cuyos tirantes eran cintas, muy a la moda también. Cruzó la puerta y entró al estudio. Vio que estaba muy bien arreglado y que los colores combinaban con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

- Tu eres virginia?- preguntó un pelinegro de espaldas, tenía una cámara en las manos y parecía estar acomodándola.

- Si- respondió tímida

- Ponte ahí por favor- seguía con el mismo tono frío. Le señaló un cubo que estaba sobre una porción de césped , era de un color claro.

- Me siento?

- Si- respondió impaciente

Ginny hizo lo que le ordenaron, miraba curiosa la cámara y trataba de descifrar los movimientos de las manos del camarógrafo.

- Diablos… justo hoy- dejó la cámara a un lado y fue por otra idéntica- era mi favorita…- subió la vista y se encontró con una pelirroja confundida, mirando todo el lugar- bien cariño, quédate donde estás y con esa misma expresión- dijo concentrado

- Ah?

- NO TE MUEVAS!- ginny enarcó una ceja y siguió mirando al vacío

- Ok…

- Perfecto, ahora voltea el rostro….

Estuvieron así como por una hora. Ginny perdió la cuenta de todas las fotos que le habían tomado.

- Eso es todo, mañana vendrás para filmar el comercial- seguía haciendo algo con la cámara

- Hasta mañana, entonces- salió del lugar

- Y que tal!- Barbie entró al cuarto

- Aburrido- dijo sincera- me duele la quijada…- dijo ahogando un gritito al sobársela

- Ah! Es normal! Así es el primer día

- Habrán más días a parte de mañana?????

- Claro ginny!

- Bueno…

- Cariño, por lo que te pagan!

- Bueno, tienes razón. Debo irme, nos veremos mañana- se despidieron y ginny salió. Había mucho viento. Afuera la estaba esperando flavio, en su auto

- Que tal!- sacó la cabeza

- Todo bien!

- Genial, vamos!

Al día siguiente, ginny fue al estudio y grabó el comercial, volvió a aburrirse, pero tuvo un buen desempeño, Barbie lloró al ver la grabación y confirmar que estaba perfecto. Flavio tenía ganas de besarla, pero se contenía pues la pelirroja lo miraba mal cuando intentaba algo, y el camarógrafo, bueno, seguía igual de indiferente, a la pelirroja le daba mucha curiosidad aquel chico, tenía un aire familiar, lo había visto antes.

- Disculpa, nos hemos visto antes?

- No, creo que no- estaba arreglando las luces.

- Ah… es que tu rostro me era familiar- se arriesgó a hablar- hogwarts?- susurró, fijándose que no hubiera nadie observando. El simpático pelinegro casi suelta su cámara al escuchar la palabra mencionada por ginny

- Griffindor- dijo en otro susurro- Anderson, Mike Anderson

- Lo sabía!- lo abrazó repentinamente. No podía creer que el no la hubiera reconocido, ellos eran muy amigos en tiempos de escuela

- Ginny weasley?

- Si!!! Mike, cuanto tiempo!

- Sigues tan hermosa como siempre

- Y tu estás igual de lindo

Siguieron platicando de tonterías del colegio

000000000000000000000000

Terminó de ordenar su cuarto, no había dejado de sonreír en todo el día y esperaba ansioso poder ver a la pelirroja que le robaba el sueño

- Ginny, que estarás haciendo?- preguntó al vacío.

- Llegando a tu apartamento y confirmando que cuando te lo propones, eres adorable- ginny lo abrazó y se besaron dulcemente.

- Donde estabas?

- Bueno, de eso venía a hablarte- lo llevó de la mano a la sala y se sentaron- bien- respiró hondo. El la miraba, curioso- he hecho un comercial

- Que???? No entiendo nada

- Conocía a un amigo de mi tío y me contrató, dijo que sería buena modelando, hice un comercial de ropa draco! No es genial!!!!??- volvió a abrazarlo, el estaba un poco confundido

- Si, es genial. Quieres decir que ahora eres modelo???

- No lo diría así, pero de repente me contratan para desfilar!!

- Oh vaya…no te veré tan seguido…

- Claro que si tontito! Viajarás conmigo!

- Bueno…

- Por que te pones así, no estás contento?- le dijo un poco resentida

- Claro que estoy contento, es solo que me tomaste desprevenido… modelo…vaya…- parecía un poco decepcionado

- Anda cuéntame, que sucede…

- Es que… he estado con modelos antes…- ginny prestó atención- digamos que el tipo de vida que llevan no es muy tranquilo…demasiado inquietas diría yo- dijo con una sonrisa pícara

- Hey!!!- le dio un leve golpecito

- Y ese amigo de tu tío… ustedes son muy amigos?

- Bueno, mas o menos

- Ah…- dijo un poco desconfiado

- Tranquilo, no pienso cambiarte- le dio un pico. El la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas. Comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Lentamente la fue echando el sofá. Le acariciaba las piernas suavemente, como acariciando a una flor- acá?- le susurr

- Prefieres la cama?- le besaba el cuello

- Mmm, la alfombra se ve muy cómoda…- le sonrió pícara

0000000000000000000000

- Oye tengo una idea, por que no nos reunimos con ginny y draco?

- Sería genial, mándale una carta que yo tengo sueño y no quiero levantarme- dijo somnolienta. Blaise se acercó y le dio un beso en la espalda desnuda

- Ok, iré yo- alice le sonri

0000000000000000000000

La contemplaba atento, ella descansaba plácida y nada parecía perturbarla, ni el mechón pelirrojo que caía sobre su rostro. Posó un dedo suavemente sobre la curva de su cintura desnuda y subió lentamente hasta llegar al hombro, donde le dio un beso. Ella entreabrió los ojos y al verlo, le sonrió tranquila.

- No sabes cuanto extrañé esto- le dijo el rubio, sincero. Le acariciaba la mejilla y ponía un dedo en sus labios

- Quiero que conozcas a mi familia, draco. Ya no quiero que sea un secreto.- el rubio la miró sorprendido y tragó saliva, nervioso.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HOLASSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SÉ QUE ME HE DEMORADO DEMASIADO. LO SIENTO MUUUUUUCHO, EN SERIO!!!!!!!!! LAS QUIERO A TODAS!!!!!

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y TENERME TAAANTA PACIENCIA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. CREO QUE STA UN POCO FLOJO, PRO BUENO, LES PROMETO UNO MÁS LARGO LA PR"XIMA!!!!!!!

MUCHOS BESOS Y CARIÑOS

GLORIA LIZ :)


	9. Meet the weasleys: parte I

Meet the weasleys: parte I

Que, que!- casi no pudo articular palabra- a que te refieres con eso?- preguntó ahogando un gallo.

Pues está bien claro draco, quiero que conozcas a mi familia- dijo naturalmente

Pero si ya conozco a todos tus hermanos! Y créeme que eso de volvernos a encontrar no es muy buena idea, sobretodo con… como se llamaba? Ronaldo? Ribaldo? Ah!... ron.

Ellos tendrán que aceptarlo. Oh vamos draco. O es que no me tomas seriamente?- se separó del rubio y lo miró acusadora

Por supuesto que te tomo seriamente! Sabes que te amo!... pero no crees que sería mejor si mantenemos esto entre nosotros?

Por que seguir ocultándonos? Mi madre piensa que en este momento estoy comprando ropa en alguna tienda muggle, no me gusta mentirle, sabes?

Yo te comprendo nena, es solo que… eso de conocer a los padres… pues no va conmigo- dijo finalmente- intervendrían en todo y no nos dejarían en paz!

Sigo pensando que debes conocerlos- dijo ahora con semblante serio. Draco se afligió, hizo una mueca.

Ahora concentrémonos en lo que estábamos ok?- dijo acercándola repentinamente y comenzando a besar su cuello desnudo.

No! lo hablamos ahora!- dijo separándose

Oh vamos ginny… - la tomó desprevenida y comenzó a morderle el cuello. La pelirroja no podía parar de reír. El rubio la cargó repentinamente- vayamos al dormitorio- le decía entre besos mientras la conducía.

Ok…- dijo en un susurro. Llegaron al dormitorio y la echó sobre la cama, comenzó a besarla y a quitarle lo poco de ropa que le quedaba (interiores).

Ambos sonreían como un par de niños pequeños mientras se besaban y acariciaban; el rubio trataba con suavidad a la pelirroja y le propinaba palabras dulces al oído cada vez que podía, ella volteó por un momento la cabeza para ver el reloj y se separó repentinamente.

Draco estoy dos horas tarde!- dijo alarmada, él la miró a los ojos

Quédate un rato más- le susurró. Repentinamente, alguien tocó el timbre- quien será- el intercomunicador estaba al lado de su cama, lo tomó- quien?

Draco hijo, somos remus y yo, venimos a visitarte

Mi madre!- dijo como si el mismo poltergeist estuviera parado en su puerta. Ginny se alarmó más y de un salto salió de la cama

Ok mamá- dijo naturalmente- espera un segundo, me has despertado

Ok- respondió mediante el intercomunicador muggle

Mi ropa!- le susurró la pelirroja extendiendo los brazos para que el se la alcanzara

Espera, está en la sala- salió de la cama y corrió hasta la sala. Ginny lo vio correr desnudo y le dio mucha gracia

Lindas nalgas- le dijo mientras él le entregaba su ropa, ella se cambió rápidamente y él hizo lo mismo

Quédate aquí, no creo que demore mucho- ella asintió, draco fue a abrirle a su madre

Hola hijo- le dio un beso en la frente y le regaló una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, sonrisa que draco había heredado de ella

Pasen- los invitó

Hola draco, como te va- remus y él se dieron la mano, ahora se llevaban mejor, pero draco seguía distante con él

Este apartamento es más grande que el anterior- dijo su madre inspeccionando todo- por que tu alfombra está tan chamuscada?- una expresión de disgusto apareció en su rostro

Ah! Es que acostumbro sentarme frente al fuego- dijo arreglándose el cabello nerviosamente- quieren tomar algo?

Yo estoy bien- dijo remus, jovial

Yo quiero un café- se dirigió a la cocina, draco llegó antes para inspeccionar

Sírvete lo que quieras- hasta ahora todo normal, pero su madre sospechaba

Draco hijo, traes mujeres a tu apartamento?- al rubio casi se le cae la taza de café

Por que me preguntas eso?

Narcisa, cariño, es joven, no creo que debas entrometerte en… esos asuntos.- su madre se encogió de hombros y tomó el café, draco volvió a respirar normalmente

Bueno hijo- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo- queremos que vengas a una reunión, será en la mansión, es para celebrar el pronto nacimiento de tu hermano

Pero eso no es solo para mujeres?

Si, pero tu novia puede venir- le dijo sonriéndole con complicidad. Draco derramó un poco de su café. – y tú también.

Ehm… madre no sé que te hace pensar que tengo novia. Sabes que no me gustan los compromisos y te lo he dicho antes

Si, si, aquella noche pensabas en una chica, estoy segura que es tu novia, quiero conocerla ok?- le regaló otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas y draco no pudo evitar negarse

Ok… - dijo desganado, eso de que su madre conozca a su novia no le hacía gracia, pensaba que tal vez eso los comprometía mucho y ambos aún eran muy jóvenes.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio.

Así que al muy bruto no le gustan los compromisos!- dijo enfadada para sí misma. Decidió aparecerse tras la puerta de entrada y pasar y hacerse presente.

Abriré yo- dijo su madre al escuchar el timbre

Quién ser�?- dijo sorprendido para sí mismo- solo le he dado la dirección a…- miró nervioso a remus, quien le sonreía con complicidad.

Escucharon voces hablando animadamente y acercándose.

Ah tu eres de hogwarts también!- ginny entraba sonriente junto a su madre. – draco, acabo de conocer a tu novia- su madre daba la apariencia de una adolescente que acababa de conocer a una buena amiga

Como dia… digo, hola ginny- ella se acercó y le dio un pico en los labios que hizo a draco sonrojar al ver que su madre los observaba con ternura

Remus que alegría verte!- ginny saludó a remus

Como le estaba diciendo a draco, habrá una reunión el viernes, para celebrar el pronto nacimiento de mi bebé y me gustaría que vayan tú y draco.

Me encantaría, claro, si draco…

No, por mí no hay problema- dijo el rubio, salvando la situación, pues sospechaba que la pelirroja sabía

Bien, entonces nos veremos el viernes a las 6.- los miró a ambos, emocionada.

Se despidieron y luego su madre se marchó.

Así que no te gustan los compromisos?- dijo mirándolo, tratando de no parecer enojada-

Ehm, ginny, primero explícame por que hiciste eso! Ahora mi madre nos acosará pensando que nos comprometeremos y luego nos casaremos! Pero que tontería!- dijo fastidiado, ginny explotó

Según tú, qué somos?- dijo tratando de mantener la compostura

Pues… somos dos personas- dijo inocentemente

No me refiero a eso y lo sabes!- al cacho con la compostura

Bien, bien, tranquila…pues… somos dos personas que se quieren y quieren pasar un buen rato.- dijo contento con su denominación de enamorados

Un buen rato- dijo solemnemente- quieres decir algo esporádico, rápido no?- dijo dejando notar ya su enfado

Ehm, no exactamente cariño… pero acaso no la estás pasando bien? – dijo acercándose y tomándola por la cintura, tratando de calmarla

Eso es todo para ti! Pasarla bien! Pensé que habías cambiado…- lo miró con odio

Hey! Comenzamos de nuevo con esto!- dijo soltándola- que quieres de mí! Quieres que me arrastre y te diga que te quiero! Ya lo he hecho! Ninguna fémina me había hecho hacer eso, lo sabes. Quieres que sea sincero? No sé que nos depare el futuro, no sé si seguiremos juntos…- paró un momento y la miró a los ojos-pero sé una cosa y es la única certeza que tengo… te amo…. No te basta con eso? – ginny, quien hace unos momentos iba a golpearlo, lo besó tiernamente

Lo siento, yo… es que cuando dijiste eso del compromiso, pensé que me tomabas a la ligera.- draco le levantó el mentón y la besó

Nunca pelirroja.- se besaron tiernamente por unos segundos.

Entonces iremos a la reunión!- dijo muy alegre. Draco hizo una mueca que ginny no notó

Si… - dijo de mala gana

tenemos que ir a comprar un regalo!... OH DIOS MI MADRE VA A MATARME! Ayúdame a inventar una excusa!- comenzó a mover sus manos con desesperación, intentando pensar en algo

Bueno, tengo una fácil! Le dices que te fuiste a la casa de tu novio y tuvieron unas horas interminables de placer y luego te percataste de la hora!- dijo pícaro y sarcástico. Ginny le dio una mirada severa

Es en serio.

Bueno, entonces… te encontraste con una amiga de hogwarts y salieron a tomar un café!

Que inteligente es mi novio!- le dio un beso rápido, lo abrazó y corrió a la chimenea- te mandaré una carta luego!

Ve con cuidado! – sonrió para si mismo

0000000000000

VIRGINIA WEASLEY, ESTAS SON HORAS DE LLEGAR? TE REPETÍ 10 VECES QUE HOY TENÍAMOS UNA CENA Y SE TE OCURRE APARECERTE A ESTA HORA?

Ehm…- dijo nerviosa y totalmente sonrojada- hola mami- esto no calmó para nada a la señora weasley, quien intentaba volverle a gritar pero el señor weasley la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla

Hija, por que llegaste tarde?- preguntó ahora su padre

Pues verán, me encontré con una amiga de Hogwarts y fuimos a tomar un café- dijo naturalmente

Hasta tan tarde?- preguntó su madre, sospechosa

Pues nos quedamos conversando! Si quieres te doy su número y tú misma le preguntas!- la retó, su madre la miró y se tranquilizó

No será necesario- dijo con cansancio, bien, ve a tu cuarto- ella dio media vuelta y se fue.

000000000000000000

Entró a su cuarto con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Su vida junto a draco comenzaba a tener sentido y nunca se había sentido tan bien con alguien, ni con harry.

Harry, que habrá sido de su vida, bueno, sea lo que sea ya no tenía mucho sentido para ella pues ya lo había olvidado.

En pocos días conocería a la familia de draco, se sentía nerviosa, pero a la vez expectante, ahora ella debía organizar alguna cena o algo así para que su familia conociera a draco.

0000000000000000000

Una lechuza loca se chocó contra la ventana de su dormitorio y comenzó a picotear el vidrio.

Pajarraco- dijo en un suspiro, ese era el nombre de la lechuza de blaise.- a ver, que habrá escrito

_Hola draco, _

_Que tal las cosas con ginny? Espero que todo vaya bien. A mi me va de maravilla con alice, ahora estamos en mi casa de playa, pasándola de maravilla; queríamos saber si a ti y ginny les gustaría visitarnos ac�, el lugar es precioso y hay mucho más por conocer, responde pronto y recuerda mantener a la serpiente alejada de la pelirroja. _

_Blaise _

_Pdt: Porfa dale algo de comer a pajarraco porque yo me olvidé, jeje. _

Creo que le gustará la idea- dijo contento y fue a la refrigeradora a traer algo de carne para el ave que ahora movía la cabeza graciosamente.

00000000000000000000000

Todos comían sentados a la mesa, era un clásico desayuno familiar: los niños jugaban con la comida, los adultos trataban de calmarlos, los más ancianos le daban comida al perro por debajo de la mesa, ginny luchaba contra ron para obtener más zumo de naranja.

Que ya tomaste!- dijo molesto mientras sostenía la jarra lejos de la pelirroja

Solo quiero un poco más! No seas avaro ron, no lo has preparado tú!- intentó arranchárselo pero el pelirrojo lo alejó más

Ni tú tampoco!

Basta chicos!- la madre de ambos se puso de pie y le quitó la jarra a ron- si no son capaces de compartir, entonces me lo tomo yo!- se sirvió el zumo en un vaso y se lo terminó. Todos rieron en la mesa, incluido tío vito, al ver la cara de ambos pelirrojos.

Mientras comía una tostada con mermelada, ginny pensaba cómo le diría a sus padres que tenía novio, bueno, eso no sería problema, pues sus hermanos la interrogarían y su madre le aconsejaría; no, eso no sería problema comparado con el súper lío que se armaría si se enteraban que el novio era un malfoy, draco malfoy.

Soltó la tostada sonoramente, su madre volteó a verla, preocupada.

Sucede algo malo querida?

Ehm, no, no hay problema, yo… ya terminé! Esto… debo ir a cambiarme, flavio me va a recoger en una hora. Permiso- se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

Rayos, ahora si estoy en problemas- se dijo a si misma

Se cambió rápidamente y bajó a la sala, a esperar a flavio pues éste la había llamado y le informó que tenía buenas noticias.

Ginny ya llegó flavio!- le gritó su mamá. Ginny salió a la puerta y ahí estaba el italiano, esperándola en su auto.

Hola!- le dijo jovial, él le dio un beso en la mejilla y la miró emocionado

Ginny, te han llegado nuevas propuestas! – ella se quedó idiota, lo del comercial le pareció demasiado bueno, ahora esto? Vaya, su vida tomaba un giro inesperado…

Que? En serio?- preguntó aún sorprendida

Si! Vieron las fotografías y les gustaste, así que creo que pronto tendrás tu segundo comercial, y quien sabe, un curso de modelaje! No es genial?

Vaya… no me lo esperaba…

Bueno, vayamos a la agencia, debo entregarte los papeles.

Ok- seguía pensativa, todo era muy bonito, demasiado para ser verdad.

00000

Hola ginny querida! Ay ya me informaron sobre tus propuestas!- le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice- si quieres yo puedo ser tu estilista personal, para cualquier cosa, solo llámame- le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando escandalosamente. Ginny le sonrió y entró a una oficina que flavio le mostró.

Toma asiento- le invitó- mira, este es sobre un comercial de un nuevo perfume, te aconsejaría que lo aceptes, pues este otro es de shampoo y no te los recomiendo, lo único que enfocan es tu cabello; además, uno de perfume te promocionaría más

Bueno, creo que eso es lo mejor- respondió insegura, ya que ella no estaba metida en esos negocios

Bien, entonces yo me encargaré de las llamadas y los trámites, tu solo ocúpate en disfrutar cada momento- le dijo, contento

Flavio, mira, te agradezco mucho esto, es casi como un sueño hecho realidad, pero no estoy segura si quiero dedicarme a esto; digo, yo recién voy en el primer año de mis estudios y pienso terminarlos, me quiero dedicar por completo a ellos- le dijo, sincera

Virginia, no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad!- le dijo, convincente- tal vez hasta descubras tu verdadera vocación, tengo muchos contactos, y como representante tuyo puedo asegurarte que ganarás mucho dinero en poco tiempo- le dijo, satisfecho

" y desde cuando es mi representante?"

Tu vas a ser mi representante? En serio? Yo debo darte un porcentaje no?

Si, bueno, de eso también debemos hablar, pero por ahora concentrémonos en esta propuesta, te parece?

Bueno, ok- terminó por decir.

0000000

Hola hijo, te llamaba para hacerte acordar que pasado mañana es la recepción en la mansión ok? Nos vemos, muchos besos!

Piiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn sonó el botoncito de la grabadora.

Casi lo olvido- dijo para si mismo, aliviado

Alguien tocó el timbre y él rubio fue presuroso a abrir la puerta, adivinando de quien se trataba.

Mi amor!- ella se le lanzó encima, ahogándolo con un apasionado beso, que el gustoso correspondió

Hice reservaciones para cenar hoy- le dijo, contento, invitándola a sentarse- ah! Recibí una carta de blaise y alice, invitándonos a pasar un tiempo en la playa, con ellos

Genial! Ay no sabes la ola de buenas noticias que he recibido hoy! Tengo una nueva oferta para un comercial! No es genial!- ella saltaba de alegría y draco ahogaba una mueca

Aún no conozco a ese tal flavio- dijo desconfiado.

Y tampoco conoces a mis padres; tal vez podríamos organizar un reunión múltiple y así conocerías a todos- le dijo naturalmente, mientras lo miraba y esperaba respuesta.

Te conté que reservé para la cena?- preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema- tienen un cangrejo delicioso y además…

Ya me contaste draco- le respondió, cansada- por que me cambias de tema?- estaba claramente resentida y retiró el brazo de draco, que le rodeaba los hombros; poniéndose de pie

Oh vamos ginny! Ambos sabemos que es recontra desventajoso! Tus hermanos me matarán!

Draco, podemos manejar esto, no creo que mis hermanos te hagan daño, tal vez te amenacen un poco, pero no te harían daño, no lo permitiría- él la miró, desconfiado

Bueno, si esto te hace feliz, entonces a mí también- aceptó por fin, suspirando y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan blando junto a ella; ella se le lanzó encima y le dio un tierno beso

Ay eres lindo, lindo, lindo, liiindo!- él le sonrió "tal vez ser blando no es tan malo"

Bueno, eso ya lo sabía- ginny tomó una almohada del sofá y se lo dio en la cabeza, draco hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a juguetear como dos niños pequeños.

Terminaron por rendirse y la pelirroja se acurrucó en su pecho, sonriente; repentinamente pegó un salto y se puso de pie.

Draco pasado mañana es la recepción del bebé!- dijo desesperada

Ah, si pues- respondió, despreocupado

Aún no hemos comprado ningún regalo!- ahora sonaba más desesperada

Lo compramos mañana- seguía despreocupado- ven acá…- extendió los brazos para recibir un abrazo, en cambio, ginny lo levantó de los brazos y lo miró, decidida

Ahora mismo vamos a comprar el regalo- draco hizo una mueca de flojo y apoyó todo su peso sobre ella

Ay no tengo ganas…- dijo de mala gana

Draco tu hermanita va a nacer y debes comprarle un regalo!

Espera un momento- recobró la lucidez- dijiste hermanita?

Pues si- respondió naturalmente- acaso no lo sabías? Tu madre me lo dijo.

A mi nadie me dijo nada! Es injusto!- estaba indignado- se deben haber equivocado, no creo que sea una hermanita, debe ser varón! Un nuevo malfoy! Mmm, le compraremos una pelota de football- habló finalmente

Me has escuchado bien? Draco, va a ser mujer- le dijo como a niño pequeño- que tiene de malo que sea mujer!

A quien le voy transmitir mis enseñanzas!- estaba escandalizado

Ay! Tú y tus tonterías de casanova; mira, guárdate el cuento, vas a tener una hermana quieras o no, y estoy 100 segura que la vas a querer un montón- el hizo una mueca y la siguió- conozco una tienda de bebés preciosa!

Oye va a ser rápido no?- ella le hizo un gesto y lo siguió guiando.

000000000

Estaba sentado en un inmenso cubo de juguete, con la cabeza entre las manos y mirando al vació, esperando que ginny por fin escogiera algo.

Varios niños corrían alrededor de él, tirándose juguetes y riendo como locos; un grupo se le acercó y lo miró con curiosidad, especialmente una tierna niña rubia.

Hola!- le dijo, animada y con sus manitos detrás de la espalda, llevaba puesto un vestidito blanco de verano.

Él la miró y fingió una sonrisa, luego volvió a mirar al vacío.

La niña se le acercó más y pasó una mano frente a su cara.

Que tas viendo?- preguntó con su vocecilla

Nada- respondió indiferente

Quiedes jugad?- él la miró con desgano, llevaba una hora sentado en ese inmenso cubo de juguete, como un tonto.

No- respondió vagamente, mirando hacia otro lado

Po qué?

Porque no

Po qué no?

Porque no- respondió cansado- por que no vas a jugar con tus amiguitos?- le preguntó, intentado ser paciente

Poque ya me abudí de jugad con ellos, ahoya quedo jugad contigo!- él la miró con aburrimiento

Está bien- respondió cansado- dame tu pelota, yo la tiro y tú la traes

Ya!- la niñita le dio su pelota y draco la tiró lo más lejos que pudo, la pequeña rubia fue corriendo tras de ella

Oye ese un juego de perros!- le espetó ginny, parándose frente a él y mirándolo con desaprobación

Ya compraste el regalo?- ella asintió- bien, entonces vayámonos rápido antes que vuelva!- dijo rápidamente y se paró, guiándola a la puerta

La niña volvió y al no encontrar a draco, echó a llorar.

El rubio escuchó el llanto y paró en seco, sintiéndose una basura.

Ginny lo miró comprensiva.

Draco volvió y se agachó frente a la niña, que frotaba sus ojos.

Ok no llores- le dijo, tratando de parecer tierno, pero la niña seguía derramando lágrimas. El rubio se desesperó y la alzó como pudo, tranquilizándola.- mira yo tengo que irme- le dijo mirándola. La niñita asintió- ahora ve con tu mamá- la dejó en el suelo y la niña fue corriendo donde su mami.

Draco volvió a la puerta.

Bien, vamos- dijo como si nada hubiera pasado

Creo que serás un buen hermano- le dijo, tomándolo de la mano y caminando junto a él

Bah…- dijo sin interés, en un descuido de la pelirroja, volteó y vio a la niñita en brazos de su madre, despidiéndose con la mano; el atinó a sonreírle con ternura.

0000000

Mira puedo organizar la cena el sábado- se preparaba un jugo de naranja mientras él la abrazaba de la cintura para ver que hacía

Tan pronto?- preguntó un poco preocupado

Hoy les diré a mis padres sobre ti y el sábado será la cena, seguro se lo toman bien- dijo un poco dudosa, pero positiva.

00000

QUEEEEEEEEEEE? POR MERLÍN TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? ESTÁS DEMENTE HIJA MÍA!- su madre se sujetó de su esposo, quien no estaba lejos de desmayarse también.

Pap�, mam�, por favor, escúchenme- les suplicó- nosotros nos queremos, ya llevamos buen tiempo juntos, desde la universidad

Y RECIÉN NOS AVISAS!- les reclamó su padre, sosteniendo a su madre.

Se hubieran puesto peor si se enteraban que vivíamos en el mismo apartamento!- dijo, tratando de hacerlos entender. Fue demasiado, su madre se desmayó- mam�!- ginny corrió donde ella y le dio aire con la mano, ésta reaccionó lentamente

Hija, creo que hablaremos más tarde- le dijo su padre, serio

Pero…

Será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto, tu madre necesita descansar…. Y yo también.- ayudó a su esposa a levantarse y se retiró de la sala.

Dios-mío – dijo pausadamente, viendo el problemón que se avecinaba

00000000

Simplemente no lo puedo creer- decía un acongojado george a su hermano gemelo- en que nos equivocamos? Que de malo hicimos!- se abrazaron y luego vieron a la pelirroja, maquiavélicos

Yo que tú dudaría en traerlo si quieres que se mantenga a salvo- le dijo fred, maliciosamente

Chicos dejen de molestar a su hermana! Ya quedamos en que su… su… amigo- dijo con desagrado

MI NOVIO!- reclamó ginny, molesta

Bueno, eso… vendrá a cenar el sábado- dijo pesadamente

Miren si tienen planes para el fin de semana, no hay problema, yo no me molestaré- dijo contenta

No te preocupes hermanita, estaremos ahí- dijeron todos, mirándola maquiavélicamente.

Ginny no quería imaginarse los retorcidos planes que tenían sus hermanos en la cabeza; fred frotaba sus manos y hablaba en susurros con george, mientras la miraban a ella y sonreían como dos locos.

"Diablos… POR QUE TENÍA QUE NACER LA ÚLTIMA DE SEIS HERMANOS? "

000000

Y… que dijeron cuando les contaste?- le preguntó, dudoso.

Bueno… digamos que…se lo tomaron bastante bien- mintió, mientras seguía preparando el café y draco estaba sentado, esperando

Ginny, no nací ayer

Ok, ok, la verdad es que se pusieron como locos- dijo triste

Se sorprendieron mucho?

Que esperabas? Eres draco malfoy! Mi madre se desmayó!- dijo burlesca.

Bueno esa reacción es comprensible en las mujeres cuando oyen mi nombre, no me extraña

Cállate- le dijo media ofendida. El echó a reír.

Bien, entonces supongo que tendré que mantenerme pegado a ti como un perro faldero para evitar que tus hermanos me castren con alguna maldición.- ginny le sirvió el café

Bueno, sólo no hables de más, responde todo lo que te pregunten, no aceptes comidas que ellos te ofrezcan, sólo la que te de mi mamá y… bueno eso es todo, ah! Y sonríe siempre, no estés nervioso, aunque no lo creas, huelen el miedo

Parece una especie de familia monster!- dijo sarcástico. Ginny le dio una suave colleja y se sentó a su lado, a tomar su café

No te preocupes, estoy segura que les caerás muy bien; piensan cosas malas de ti porque no te conocen como yo, pero cuando lleguen a conocerte, serás como de la familia!- le dijo sonriente. Draco le sonrió débilmente

Comenzó a imaginarse llegando a la madriguera de los weasley, siendo recibido por la señora weasley con un fuerte abrazo y vio con horror como la pelirroja le daba besos por toda la cara; luego se imaginó usando un suéter con una enorme "D" grabada y veía con repulsión como su pelo iba cambiando de un rubio platinado a un rojo ladrillo y le comenzaban a salir pecas!

Draco?- lo despertó ginny, con un leve empujoncito- que sucede? Estabas como medio perdido

Ah? No…nada preciosa- dijo distraído.

"No quiero que me salgan pecas ni quiero ser pelirrojo!"

000000

El día de la reunión en la casa de draco había llegado y ginny estaba como loca alistándose lo más rápido que podía, pues había estado revisando propuestas con flavio y se habían tardado.

Ginny hija te olvidas el regalo!- la alcanzó su madre en la chimenea, antes de que ella tirase los polvos flu.

Ay gracias mami!- le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego desapareció entre las llamas.

Oh disculpa la tardanza amor!- se disculpó apenas llegó; draco estaba como un niño bueno, sentado en el sillón, totalmente listo y pulcro

Pensé que ya no ibas a venir! Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, vamos ya- entraron juntos a la chimenea y el rubio la abrazó de la cintura

Hey no te aproveches!- rieron y unos segundos después aparecieron en una elegante chimenea de mármol, que daba a una enorme sala llena de mujeres sonrientes que conversaban entre ellas y reían como adolescentes

Mis tías y primas- le dijo a ginny, con una sonrisa

Ay aquí están por fin!- los recibió una alta y delgada mujer rubia, muy parecida a la madre de draco, pero usaba lentes y su cabello era ondeado, llevaba un alegre vestido amarillo y daba la impresión de ser muy afectuosa.

Hola tía margareth- saludó draco a su tía

Hola bebé estás enorme!- lo abrazó efusivamente y draco trató de no parecer incómodo.- tú debes ser ginny!

Mucho gusto- dijo la pelirroja, con una enorme sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano; la rubia la abrazó a ella efusivamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba

Puede ser un tontito arrogante, pero es un amor!

Lo sé- le respondió ella, con una amplia sonrisa

Bueno, te presentaré a las demás- interrumpió draco, incómodo con los secretos entre ambas.

Le presentó a todas las tías y primas que ahí estaban, ginny congenió de maravilla con una de las primas de draco: audrey

Y que tal te está yendo con la familia?- le preguntó la castaña de ojos verdes

Muy bien, todas son lindas y muy amigables, la verdad que nunca pensé…- calló al instante, arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir

Que seríamos así?- preguntó, tranquila

Bueno, no quise decir eso….- dijo avergonzada

No, está bien, comprendo tu sorpresa- le dijo, sonriente, ginny la miró, también sorprendida

En serio?

Verás, nosotras sólo somos de la familia de Narcisa, aquí no hay ninguna malfoy, nunca nos juntaríamos con esos… mortífagos- dijo con asco

Quieres decir que ustedes nunca estuvieron de ese lado?

Por supuesto que no! nunca nos juntaríamos con esas escorias! Narcisa tuvo que casarse con él porque los comprometieron a la fuerza, fue más bien un negocio- dijo con tristeza- los padres de ella estaban en deuda con los malfoy, y necesitaban el dinero, tuvieron que hacerlo

Ahora comprendo- dijo ginny, con pena

Pero bueno! Mírala ahora! Está radiante, feliz, va a tener una hija! Y además, está con quienes más quiere- ginny vio como draco abrazaba a su madre y le acariciaba el vientre, riendo, se veía tan tierno.

De pronto un grupo de niñitos y niñitas rubias se abalanzaron sobre él, saltando como loquitas.

Vamos a jugar draco!- le pedían

Ok- dijo un poco desganado.

Yeeehhhhh!- lo llevaron al jardín.

Vamos a jugar quidditch!- cada uno cogió una escoba y se elevaron rápidamente, draco soltó la snitch y dejó que los buscadores iniciasen su trabajo, el era golpeador.

El rubio trataba de desviar siempre la budgler infantil, aunque era de juguete, no quería que sus primos se lastimaran.

Draco me caigo!- gritó un niñito rubio muy gordito, que se estaba yendo a un lado y amenazaba con caer al suelo

Draco estuvo en unos pocos segundos a su lado para ayudarle.

Daniel te dije que no subieras!- le reprendió suavemente, tratando de calmar el llanto del niño asustado- primero debes aprender bien para que juegues quidditch ok?

Ok- dijo entre sollozos

Prometo venir a enseñarte si te portas bien y no haces travesuras, vale?

Vale!- dijo más animado.

Audrey y ginny observaban todo. La castaña notó la mirada soñadora de ginny.

Lo amas cierto? – ésta se sorprendió con la pregunta y le respondió sin chistar

Claro que si- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

No es un amor mi primito? Si lo vieras cuando los lleva al zoológico de animales mágicos!

Él los lleva?- preguntó, sorprendida, eso de imaginarse a draco con toda esa legión de niños, en público, le parecía demasiado cómico e increíble.

Es un espectáculo verlo tratando de controlar a todos esos terremotitos juntos!- comenzó a reír sin parar, imaginándose a draco con un delantal y atendiendo a todos esos niños que pedían comida a gritos. La risa de audrey era contagiosa, así que pelirroja y castaña se retorcían de risa.

Burlándose de mí?- preguntó un draco despeinado, que se acercaba mirándolas con cara de curiosidad y enojo mezclados.

Ginny tardó en calmarse y logró articular.

Ay draco eres un amor!- y siguió riendo con la prima de draco, que ahora se cogía de un pilar para sostenerse

Ok basta!- dijo un poco molesto, pero poco a poco fue uniéndose a la risa.

La reunión continuó muy animada, a narcisa le encantó el vestidito que compró ginny y organizaron muchos juegos interactivos entre ellas, draco se sentía un poco raro tratando de ponerle pañales a un muñeco (una de las dinámicas) pero al final terminó con serpentina por todo el cuello ( que se la puso ginny para fastidiarlo) y con el pelo todo revuelto pues los niños lo habían tumbado para jugar a "la guerrita".

0000

Llegaron a la chimenea del departamento muy cansados. Ginny se tumbó en el sofá y draco junto a ella.

Te gustó?- preguntó draco, con una sonrisa

Nunca me había divertido tanto en una reunión familiar que no fuera de la mía- le dio un beso apasionado.

Draco la sentó en sus piernas y la abrazó de la cintura.

Mi amor, no puedo quedarme- dijo apenada. Draco puso cara de cachorrito- draco, en serio, no puedo tardarme, mi madre se pondrá como loca

Quédate un rato más- le suplicó con la cara de cachorrito. Ginny le dio un beso tierno, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero lo que logró fue todo lo contrario; el rubio comenzó a darle besitos por todo el cuello.

Draco ya…- dijo no muy convincente- ok no podemos seguir, debo irme, ya sepárate y ve a darte una ducha heladísima- dijo decidida

No puedo… mmm, me gustas mucho… te deseo- ginny sabía perfectamente que esta vez no podía ceder, no quería ganarse otra reprimenda, tampoco quería que su madre odiara prematuramente a draco.

Lo siento bebé, no quiero que comiencen a odiarte por retener a su hija- se paró, dejando a draco con toditas las ganas

Eres cruel sabes- dijo, bastante fastidiado- pero tienes razón- se paró- un último besito?

Ok- ginny le dio un rápido pico y se alejó rápidamente, evitando que draco la retuviera- Ducha fría rápido!- le dijo desde la chimenea, ahogando una risa

El rubio caminó como escaldado hacia el baño y se metió con ropa y todo, abriendo la ducha al máximo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HOLA A TODAS!

UY ahora si que me asesinan mediante los cables que nos separan ( gloria trata de zafarse de los cables asesinos)

La verdad es que últimamente he tenido un serio problema de falta de inspiración así que no sabía que escribir. Tenía que terminar este cap de todas maneras y me siento muy satisfecha de este resultado, ahora espero que también me tengan un poquitín de paciencia para la segunda parte (Jijijiji)

Pero ya tengo pensado más o menos lo que voy a escribir así que el prox chap no demorará mucho.

MIL GRACIAS, MILLONES DE ABRAZOS E INFINITOS BESITOS A TODAS USTEDES!

Que les vaya muy bien y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo.

Y recuerden: la vida es rosa… Y VERDE LIMÓN!

Gloria Liz


	10. NOTA D' GLIZ

hola!

probablemente no me recuerden, pues hace meses (literalmente) que no actualizo, debo pedir ante todo millones de disculpas!

deje de escribir por falta de inspiración y sobretodo flojera 

perdoooooooooooooon a todos los que leen o leían mi fic, por no continuarlo.

pienso seguir escribiendo la historia pero me gustaría que antes me dieran su opinión al respecto, para ver si tomo la decisión correcta.

Mil GRACIAS

Gloria Liz


End file.
